Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer
by Oblitus-Umbrae
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is sent to the hospital after surviving an extremely near death experience because of Konoha's populace. Drowsy from the medication, the child opens his eyes and finds a world full of lines and points. Oh how fragile the world is. The whole elemental nation beware, no one is safe, nothing will remain the same, this is the story of the rise of the Satsujin.Pls Review
1. The Killer

**SATSUJIN: THE BIRTH OF A KILLER**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Tsukihime, the songs, and all the other stuff I used in this fic. Kishimoto owns Naruto while Type-Moon owns tsukihime. Got that? Good.

**A/N:** First fic which I decided was a Naruto and Tsukihime crossover [with a bit of Nasuverse involved] this is just a test run so R & R please and treat me nicely xD

**Warning:** This will be a bit of an OP Naruto and He'll be a bit grey heavily bordering dark and due to his powers this Naruto is a bit... insane…. Oh and future warnings for character deaths… there will be lots of them so if you are not into that I suggest you drop this right now. There might be lemons but this story might get taken down so i ll post it elsewhere and link it to you guys.

**Pairings:** It will be Naruto x Fem Kyuubi x Two others who will remain secret for now xD might throw in a few other girls but we'll just see.

* * *

******Story Starts**:

**Streets of Konoha**

It was midnight, the air was cold and all was silent, people were sleeping in their homes with their children and all was well. However despite the calm andpeaceful setting there was a deep sense of dread around the air and every Shinobi of Konoha was feeling it. It might have been because of the full moon thatgraced the skies of Konohagakure it was reminiscent to the moon that appeared during the infamous massacre that took the whole shinobi world by surprise. To those who were superstitious however, they might have said something along the line that the goddess of the moon herself was protecting them-oh how wrong they were. For if there was a god represented by the moon gracing them that night it would have been without a doubt the "**Ame no Hitotsu no Kami**" a malevolent being who was the death incarnate a being of pure malice that almost brought about the end of the world if not for the sage of six paths. Like Uchiha Itachi did before him this new man-no not man, this teen was sitting above a post in the middle of Konoha's ninja district ready for what was about to begin. However, unlike his predecessor this was not a mission to exterminate a traitorous clan. This was far from it, his up and coming actions were the very definition of madness there was no noble causes; this was pure insanity, rage, and vengeance.

The teen slowly stood up he felt a pair of Anbus doing their nightly rounds approach him. Soon enough a tall muscular male Anbu wearing a turtle maskappeared a few feet away from him. While his partner a very -for lack of a better term "healthy" woman with long black hair that reached to her waist wearing a fox Anbu mask appeared beside him "I'm sorry but I would have to ask you come with us. You are in the direct violation of the current curfew set by the current Hokage". The man tilted his head to the side as if thinking how to reply, a few seconds passed and he finally opened up with saying "And why might I ask of you is there a curfew? Ms. Fox". Before the Fox masked Anbu could even answer she found herself cut off by her partner "That is none of your concern now come with us o-" were the last words of the Anbu known as turtle as his head was sliced off, his body fell limp on the ground and began gushing out a fountain of blood.

The fox masked Anbu stood there in shock as she stared at her partner's now decapitated body. Before she could even react she felt an arm over her shoulder, and for once in her long career as ANBU could say she truly felt fear. Her partner's killer stood there right beside her and it was disturbing that she didn't even see him kill her partner, hell she didn't even sense him until the moment he put his left arm around here shoulder.

"What are-" before she could complete her sentence she was cut off again but this time by the teen who just killed her partner.

"Shhhhhhhhh…..stay quiet today is such a nice evening you see… and really you and your partner there" points at the headless corpse "are really ruining the festivities don't you see?" The Fox Anbu snapped out of her for just a second and looked at the man in confusion as she reached for her tanto hoping to distract him.

"Festivities? There is no festi-" She was again cut off by a sigh from the man who at this time began counting down with his right hand "just look at the village and wait" said the man as he looked up around the village. Using this opening to her advantage the Fox Masked Anbu quickly pulled out her tanto ready to attack with **katon **chakra already coating it ready to avenge her fallen comrade.

"5" the man yawned out not even looking as he evaded the female Anbu's charge by moving to her side.

"4" he said as an Anbu styled tanto (**1**) materialized from in his left hand.

"3" he said but this time with a hint of excitement in his voice as he slashed down severing the anbu's hands from her forearms.

"2" with a few quick, precise, and almost reflexive movements he slashed, severed, and stabbed several vital points in her body before she could even scream out in pain.

"1" He said as the Anbu's now lifeless body fell into the ground.

"0" he screamed out in joy for all to hear.

And then there was silence.

This was followed by even more silence.

"What the hell?" the man said looking around with a sweat drop on his head "Did I mess up my timing or something cause I swear to god I ll kill ev- " he was couldn't even finish what he was saying as numerous explosions began to occur all over the city, catching even him by surprise and making him fall off the post and fall face first on the ground. He remained motionless as hundreds of thousands of explosive tags began detonating destroying various parts of the city, the ninja district, the clan district, the civilian district, the market district, the red light district, no part of the village was spared from the attack that just occurred save where he was right now, face down on the ground under one of the posts in the ninja district and the Hokage monuments.

As the explosions began to sub side the man lying there on the ground began laughing maniacally for now ignoring the obvious amounts dust and ruble piling up all around him "Bwahahahahaaha… This is great… I've spent… hahahahaah…. Years….. planning this….. and I didn't even….. hahahahaahahaha get to see it in the end… this is great….. hahahaaha….. this is great HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAAH" pushing himself off the ground the man slowly stood up dusting himself as he began flaring his own chakra. "man that was a good laugh" the man said before feeling numerous chakra signatures converging to his location.

"Well then let the festival begin" said the man as he held his tanto in hand and started a mad dash towards the area with most chakra signatures.

* * *

**Scene Change**

**With Hakate Kakashi**

'How did it come to this?' were the thoughts of one Hatake Kakashi as he desperately tried to dodge the precise attack of his assailant, even with the famed **Sharigan **he was barely dodging the flurry of attacks sent his way.

**FLASH BACK**

**A few minutes ago**

He and seven other Jonins decided to go and investigate the only place in the ninja district without any explosions he was quite worried about his friends and their teams as they were in Konoha at the time of the explosions. However being a ninja Kakashi had no time to worry about the others as his top priority right now was to kill or capture the one responsible for this attack. As Kakashi and the Jonins moved towards their destination they began to smell a think amount of blood in the air. A few moments later they arrived at a scene that will be forever etched in their minds or at least Kakashi's mind.

**Play: Umineko no naku koro ni BGM- The Executioner**

There stood a man who looked like he was in his mid-teens. Kakashi stared at the teen that had an all familiar looking blond spiky hair. The man was standing there laughing in the middle of at least sixty bodies of various ninjas from Genin to Anbu. They were all brutally slain beneath the man's feet. Kakashi took a closer look at the teen who he observed was wearing an all-black attire consisting of shinobi sandals, jeans, shirt, and an open zip hoodie over his shirt **(2)**. The teen was was also wearing a white mask with an creepy grin **(3)**, it has blood splattered all over it but that wasn't the most disturbing part, no far from it the most disturbing part were the two blue eyes with a crimson ring in the middle peering from the eyes of the mask **(4)**. The very same damnable blue eyes that were looking straight at the famous copycat nin as if peering into his very existence.

"You monster!" a young Jonin in his early twenties roared out as he made a mad dash towards the man kunai in hand. The man stood there still staring at the copycat nin as if not acknowledging the other man's existence. "Die! Yo-" the jonin failed to scream out as his target quickly flicked his wrist tanto in hand which went through the unlucky Jonin successfully bisecting him in half.

The remaining Jonins froze at what they just witnessed; the man just effortlessly killed one of their own with but a flick of his wrist. Kakashi was the first tosnap out of his shock but before he could give any orders the man disappeared in a burst of inhuman speed slashing two other Jonins in their jugulars effectively killing them. The group now fully out of there shock began to spread out Kakashi immediately pulled up the leaf hitae covering his eye to reveal his implanted doujutsu the **Sharingan **to try and follow the man's movements. One of the remaining Jonins a man who was in his early forties with a bald head began going through some handsigns "**Raiton: Gian**" he screamed out hoping to hit the enemy who was approaching him, only for the masked man to once again disappear. Kakashi barely saw an outline of the man, who with another burst of inhuman speed appeared behind the jonin firing the **Raiton: Gian **and slit the man's throat open with his tanto. With the jutsu still activated the masked man quickly aimed the head of the now dead Jonin towards the only female Jonin in the group who tried to sneak up on him sword drawn. This a fatal mistake for the Jonin as she quickly found herself impaled in the chest by the B-Rank Jutsu.

The last remaining Jonin aside from Kakashi decided to use this small opportunity to go through some hand seals while jumping back further distancing himself from the man "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**" the jonin yelled out before expelling a massive orb of roaring fire towards the teen. The masked man looked at him impassively before swinging his tanto "**Shinkuken**" the man whispered before slicing the fire ball in half. The Jonin watched in shock the fire he spewed forth was sliced in half, not letting it distract him the man began going through some hand signs again finishing it off with a tiger seal "**Katon: Zukkoku**" the man said before creating a gigantic fire storm spreading wide spread destruction towards the masked man. But again to the Jonin's shock the flames disappeared before it even reached the man. The man started going through some hand seals again but this time he wasn't given a chance to finish as the man appeared in front of him and with one fluid motion stabbed him in the heart with the tanto.

This all happened in the span of 45 seconds

Kakashi stood there on his guard as the masked man pulled out his tanto from the other jonin's chest. There was no time to be shocked he was facing againstan opponent who was as fast if not faster than his old sensei Namikaze Minato. The man then looked at Kakashi with those soul piercing blue eyes once more before he charged in. Kakashi with his **Sharingan **flaring immediately jumped back barely avoiding a slash aimed for his chest. He countered immediately by throwing a few kunais some of them with explosion tags attached to them. The man deflected the kunais but noticed the tags a bit too late and was caught in the explosion. Using the explosion as a distraction Kakashi instantly went through some hand seals "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" **he said firing off the gigantic water dragon towards the masked assailant. Unfortunately the man dodged by jumping to the side. However the man failed to notice the small amount of water that accumulated thanks to the earlier attack so the man was quite surprised when he was shocked to the bone by **Raiton **chakra thank to a follow up jutsu Kakashi used. "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu **followed by **Raiton: Jibashi **impressive" the man muttered under his breath as he it was now his turn to stick to defence.

Kakashi charged in and immediately found himself in a taijutsu match against his assailant. Despite the man's new found sluggishness after getting hit by the Raiton jutsu Kakashi still found a hard landing a decent hit on the guy. Every punch or kick he threw was either dodged or countered by several slashes which resulted in dozens of cuts and gashes all over the silver haired Jounin's body. Kakashi backed away after the small battle and observed his opponent's tanto "Wind Chakra huh? Damn you just had to make this harder for me" Despite his calm façade Kakashi was already panicking inside his head and why wouldn't he this man just killed seven Jonins in a few seconds and was fast as hell and now he finds out that the man has a wind affinity for god's sake it was like the man was the worst probable match up for him.

The moment he distanced himself, he felt his instincts kick in screaming at him to move. The man immediately used **Kawarimi** to dodge a swift stab to the back aimed for his left lung, the sluggishness earlier shown now gone. Kakashi shivered at the thought of that hitting as he continued trying to keep his distance searching for even the smallest openings which sadly his opponent wasn't giving him. While keeping his distance Kakashi threw some kunai and shuriken towards the man and even fired a "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**" the man simply deflected shurikens, evaded the kunais, and sliced the fire ball in half.

Kakashi looked around and saw that the man was standing still in front of him looking bored as if daring him to make a move. Kakashi could only grit his teeth at the teen's arrogance as he quickly made a pair **Kage Bunshins **both of which began going through some hand seals. "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" **said one clone as it fired another water dragon towards the masked man before dispelling. "**Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu**" said the other clone before firing a gigantic dragon head shaped fireball towards the teen before following the same faith as the other clone. The masked man quickly used** "Kawarimi" **and switched positions with one of the corpses near him to evade the attack. However, what he failed to realize was that the **Suiton **and **Katon **jutsu were just a distraction. As the two jutsus hit the same spot the blazing hot **Goryuka no Jutsu** evaporated the** Suiryudan no Jutsu **creating a blanket of warm steam covering everyone around the area. The masked man looked around searching for the copy nin only to be surprised when a pair of hands appeared underneath the earth and held him in place. "Shit" muttered the man as he began hearing the sounds of a thousand birds chirping, fast approaching towards him. **"Chidori" **screamed Kakashi as he pierced the man right at his chest only for it to quickly disappear in a puff of smoke. Kakashi's eye widened as he barely had time to register what happened before he felt a sharp jab connecting to his face knocking him back a few feet. The enemy immediately went after him giving him no time to recover.

**FLASH BACK END**

A few more minutes of dodging and evading the strikes passed- which felt like an eternity for the copy nin before his enemy decided to stop his assault, Kakashi not taking this for granted immediately jumped back a few feet away. This small chance given to Kakashi by his opponent gave him enough time to think of possible options on how to deal with the enemy only for that to process to stop immediately once the masked teen in front of him began talking. "Konbawa Kakashi-sensei…" those simple words with that overly familiar happy go lucky tune was enough to make Kakashi's blood run cold. "N-naruto" The silver haired man just stared at the masked blonde in front of him "Now now sensei no need to go spacing out on me you need to liven up… enjoy the festival were having today or would you rather turn go home early and sleep like the rest of them?" said Naruto motioning towards the pile of bodies surrounding the two of them. "Sensei sensei I feel a lot of people coming here, so I want you to follow me so we can play some more? Let's meet at the top of the heads neh? Bring everyone with you there kay~ cause the festival is just beginning" Naruto said before vanishing in a whirl of leaves.

"N-naruto wait! tsk damn… he used **Shunshin**" Kakashi muttered while breathing heavily as he tries to assess the situation. He was heavily wounded right now at most he has fifteen percent of his chakra left. Quickly reaching in his pouch Kakashi took some food pill to replenish his chakra to about fifty percent. He rested for a bit as he back up arrived another group of jonins this one led by his long-time rival Maito Gai. "Kakashi what happened here?" Gai asked as he approached his rival. With a bit of his chakra replenished Kakashi looked at Gai "We need to head towards the Hokage Monument now, I'll explain what happened to you when we get there" said Kakashi as he immediately used "**Shunshin**" to get to the Hokage Monument.

* * *

**Hokage Monument**

**With Naruto**

The man now known as Naruto was standing high above the head of his father the Yondaime Hokage his tanto sheathed and sealed in his left hand. "Well then I guess it's time for some proper introductions" said Naruto as he began flaring his chakra while concentrating some of it in his throat to increase his voice. "I am Namikaze Uzumaki Nanaya Naruto! Damn that was a mouthful" - announced Naruto with a hint of amusement in his voice, "The Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko, the sacrifice of Konoha, The Legacy of the Fourth, The heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clan, and the next head of the Nanaya clan and above all else! I am -" Naruto stopped for a moment as he was surrounded by at least two hundred of Konoha's finest shinobis he spotted a few familiar faces amongst the crowd including his peers from a few years back and their senseis, but he decided to ignore them for now. "As I was saying I am-"

"A Monster" he was cut off by a cold and harsh voice that he was oh so familiar with. Naruto looked closely at the old man who walked forward from the crowd who was parting to let him through, the man was wearing his kage robes and was the current Hokage the leader of Konoha.

"Ah Kombawa Hokage-sama,- said Naruto in a mock cheery tone, "nice for you to join us, are you enjoying the festivities too neh~ Danzo-tan?"

"Silence demon" was the old man's harsh reply as he snapped his fingers summoning a hundred of his personal Ne anbus to the scene.

The blonde couldn't help but let out a whistle "That was so cool…. But I think I can pull it off better" Naruto said as snapped his fingers for all to hear . To the shock of every single Konoha nin in the area several hooded figures materialized out of nowhere appearing behind Naruto. This made each and every one of them tense up almost instantaneously.

"Oh and as I was saying Danzo-san, I am Konoha's reckoning, I am vengeance, I am the inevitable, I am this village's death…." said Naruto with a deep cold voice enough to send shivers even down the old wark hawk's spine. Naruto took one cold look at the current kage his eyes glowing unnaturally. He stared as if he was looking at the old man's very existence from behind his mask. The old Kage couldn't help but break his usually cold and stoic demeanour as the feeling of not only his but Konoha's death approached him. Naruto smirked underneath his mask as he summoned his tanto and slowly unsheathed it signalling the beginning of an all-out war "Ore wa Satsujin".

* * *

**Jutsu Lists:**

******Shinkuken(Vacuum Sword): The user swings their blade and a gust of wind is released in the arc that it was swung in. The technique is strong enough to stop projectiles that are thrown at the user. **

******Kawarimi[E-rank]Body Replacement Technique): Users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield.**

**********Shunshin[D-rank](Body Flicker Technique): A high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements.**

**************Kage Bunshin[B-rank](Shadow Clone Technique): Technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blow. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user.**

**Raiton: Gian[B-rank](****Lightning Release: False Darkness**): User emits lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. The user can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies.

******Raiton: Jibashi(Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder):This technique allows the user to create a wave of electricity from their hands. The user can vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock. It is ideal to use in conjunction with a water technique.**

******Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu[C-rank](Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique):A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered.**

**********Katon:Goryuka no Jutsu[B-rank](********Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique**):The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon head-shaped fireball. The user then skilfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent.

**************Suiton:Suiryudan no Jutsu[B-rank](Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique):This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage.**

**A/N:** So what do you think? R & R please and yeah next chap is the actual chap one.

Updates will come soon after I finish a few my work load for school…. Which I neglected to do to type this out.

Images are in my profile.


	2. The Birth of the Killer

**Satsujin: Birth of the Killer**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Tsukihime and Naruto, if I did I'd be rich and I would not be sitting here in my music elective course pretending I'm listening but instead typing this chapter out. So yeah Kishimoto and Type-moon owns them.

**A/N: **Just read the latest chapter Naruto so apparently Kishi's method of evening up the playing field is by having Naruto dope the hell out of all the shinobi in the alliance. Still I think they're all going to die, which would ve happened already if Obito was'nt so goddamn talkative and just nuked the alliance from the start. Oh back to story, so it finally begins I hope you guys enjoy this chap it slightly longer that the first one. This part is mostly canon… So please read and review and now to the current chapter.

**Story Start:**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Birth of the Killer **

"Ore wa Satsujin" the blonde teen said coldly as he and his companions charged forward ready to lay waste upon Konoha. However before this battle even begins, let us all pause for a moment. Now that we know of what's to come let us all take a step back in time, turn the back the clock if you must. How did this all come about? How did the legacy of the fourth turn out this way? Why is the supposed hero of Konoha standing against what it was meant to protect? In order to understand what came about, we need to go back to the beginning or rather the end of the lives of one Namikaze Minato and Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

**October 10 **

**Anbu Safe House: Secret Delivery Room in Konoha**

A man was standing in the delivery room holding his wife's hand the man has spiky blonde hair whose bangs went til his jaw, he had slightly tanned skin, and cerulean blue eyes, he was wearing a long sleeve dark blue shirt with a symbol of a red whirlpool emblazoned in the shoulders paired up with dark blue standard jonin pants. The man was Namikaze Minato known as **"The Yondaime Hokage"** **"Konoha no Kiiroi Senko" **and currently he was having a very bad day and I mean a **really** bad day. Minato himself expected that today would be a great day. He never even thought of the possibility that it was going to be his last. He was excited and happy that his beautiful red haired goddess of a wife Kushina was giving birth to their first baby, a boy who they decided to name Naruto after the character from his sensei Jiraiya's novel. Although, he was lying if said he wasn't worried about the delivery since his wife was currently imprisoning the Kyuubi and the seal holding it in place would weaken the moment she gave birth but what are the chances of someone using that to their advantage and freeing the beast to destroy Konoha. His worries were soon replaced by happiness heck he couldn't think of any time he was happier than then moment Kushina gave birth to their new pride and legacy. He was finally a dad for kami's sake. It made him smile that the kid even inherited his blond hair; he just knew the kid would break hearts in the future. It was definitely the happiest moment of his life. He was too happy in fact that he let his guard down for a few seconds. And in the end it only took a few seconds for this perfect day to go down the drain. The spiky haired blond was glaring at the figure in front of him, a masked man wearing a black cloak that covered most of the his body. The man had managed to kill all the anbu's guarding the place, break through all the barriers he set around the hideout, sneak in, kill the midwives Sarutobi Biwako and Taji, and grab his new born son Naruto who was now being held as a hostage. Yep this day couldn't possibly get any worse. "Move away from the host or the child dies" the masked man said.

"Calm down…" Minato said as he was readying himself to react to whatever the masked man might do.

"I am perfectly calm…. Maybe you should calm down Minato" said the man as he threw the new born up in the air. With his kunai already drawn the man jumped up ready to impale Naruto. Only to be stopped by Minato who quickly grabbed the baby boy away from the masked man. However, as he grabbed his son Minato noticed the detonating explosive tags hidden in the beneath the blanket that was wrapped around him. With no choice left Minato vanished using his "**Hiraishin no Jutsu**" to teleport to one of their many safe houses. He quickly threw away the blanket away as he hugged his son tightly and jumped out of the house before it exploded. Seeing that now him and his son was safe the Yondaime Hokage used the "**Hiraishin**" again to teleport to the Namikaze compound where he and Kushina were currently living in.

"You'll be safe here" Minato said to his son as he gently placed him on a bed. Smiling at his son Minato vanished in a flash of yellow light ready to save his wife from the masked man. After teleporting around various locations Minato soon found his wife Kushina in a forest in the outskirts of Konoha and that's not all he also spotted the gigantic demon fox who was about to kill his wife. With a burst of speed Minato managed to grab his wife and dodge the attack. He appeared a top a tree taking carrying his wife bridal style, a position that reminded him of how he rescued her from those Kumo-nins years ago.

"Is Naruto all right?" said the former jinchuuriki her voice already ragged and weak.

"Yeah… don't worry Kushi he's in a safe place now" he said before turning his head back and glaring at the masked man who was standing in a distance. "Minato… you have to stop that man… and the Kyubi… they're heading to Konoha" she said in panting clearly weakened. Looking down at his wife Minato decide to hold the pursuit against the masked man. He quickly used "**Hiraishin**" to teleport back to his house and placed Kushina besides Naruto.

"Minato…. Thank you…. But… Go..Now.."

"I ll be back soon " Minato said as he wore his signature white coat decorated by flame like motifs around the edges with the kanji for Fourth Hokage proudly written vertically down the back before teleporting away.

* * *

**Konohagakure atop the Hokage Monument**

Minato appeared atop his head in the Hokage Monument- unknown to him that it was at that exact same spot is where his son will stand future, not to save Konoha like he was about to do but rather destroy it. He looked towards the Kyuubi who paused at its path of destruction and looked at him.

"He sensed me" Minato said knowing full well that the masked man was currently in control of the beast.

The beast began to charge chakra at its mouth forming a gigantic sphere of death that will surely annihilate anything it comes into contact with. Seeing this Minato went through some hand sealss. The beast fired the its ** "Bijudama"** towards his location, after finishing his hand seals Minato grabbed one of his tri-pronged kunai and with it erected the "**Jikukan Kekkai" **a space and time barrier which managed to divert the attack by sending it far away from the village. Before he could even celebrate his instincts flared. Minato spun around tri-kunai at hand ready to kill the masked man who suddenly manifested behind him, only to be shocked as his kunai passed through the man as if he wasn't even there. The masked man grabbed Minato's hand after his attacked missed "You'll have to beat me before you deal with the Kyuubi" said the man as he began using a strange jutsu which tried to absorb Minato, to which Minato predictably used the "**Hiraishin**" and teleported away.

"Tsk… he jumped away… have to suck him in quicker the next time" said the masked man before vanishing into a spiraling vortex.

* * *

**Destroyed Safe house**

'Yep it was official, this was worst day ever' Minato thought as he was quickly realized that he was currently fighting against a man who can use space time jutsu, knew about the Kyuubi's seal and was controlling it, the barrier around Konoha and how to avoid and break them…. Yep he was fighting against Uchiha Madara, Oh joy! But wait…. That guy was dead so who the hell was he glaring at right now. Oh and now the masked man was talking about war and peace or something along that line. Well more he talks more time Minato had to think of how to shove a "**Rasengan**" up the man's ass for this stunt he's trying to pull.

Minato readied himself to attack as the masked man took out and wore a pair of handcuffs with a really long chain between them. After a few second both men charged at each other, Minato holding on to his tri-pronged kunai stabbed it forward passing through the masked man right into the chain of his cuffs which the man immediately used to try and bind the blonde with. Seeing what was about to happen, Minato used the "**Hiraishin**" to teleport a few feet away from the man to where one of his tri-pronged kunai was located. Minato stared at his opponent for a moment 'so he can't be intangible and touch me at the same time…. The best time to attack is the moment before he touches me' the kage thought as he began devising a new plan of attack. Minato with kunai in hand decided to once more charge at his opponent, the masked man obliged by running towards the hokage hands up front waiting for one moment in order to beat the kage to the ground. When he was only a few feet away from his opponent Minato used his left hand to throw his tri-pronged kunai at the masked man's head while he charged a "**Rasengan**" in his right. As expected the tri-pronged kunai passed through the man's head, thinking he was victorious the man for one split second turned off his intangibility in order to attack the blue eyed Kage.

"I win" the masked man proclaimed only for the Kage to teleport behind him right where the tri-pronged kunai was.

"**Rasengan**" the Yondaime said as he slammed the whirling ball of chakra at the masked man. After hitting his opponent Minato immediately placed the "**Hiraishin's Jutsu Shinki" **on his opponents back before the man managed to jump away and retreat from the Kage.

"You got me" the masked man said as his left arm fell to the ground in a mushed up pile of flesh. Before the man could even blink Minato Namikaze was already in front of him with one of the man's tri-pronged kunai already stabbing him in the stomach. While the Yondaime's right hand was placed in his chest. The masked man looked down on his chest and spotted a strange looking seal

"A **Keiyaku Fuin….** are you trying to break my contract with the Kyuubi!?"

"As of now you no longer control it"

The masked man jumped up onto a branch of a close by tree immediately looking down on the Kage the man stated "No wonder you're the Yondaime Hokage not only did you manage to wound me but you also took away the Kyuubi from me…. But don't worry the Kyuubi will be mine once more"

Minato could only stare at the masked man as the very fabric of time and space began bending to his will "I am the Ruler of the world, I have many means at my disposal" the masked man said boldly as a swirling, distortion centered on his eye began to form, absorbing the man into the void vanishing from the battle field.

'That man… he wasn't lying…' was Minato's thought as he heard the load roar of the Kyuubi echo throughout Konoha and with the Minato teleported away.

* * *

**Battlefield **

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" Minato screamed summoning the gigantic boss of the toads Gamabunta. The toad landed on top of the Kyuubi giving everyone in the battle field a good look at it. It has dull, rust red colored with red markings on his eyes, lips, and chest with a scar on his left eye wearing a large blue yakuza styled vest. The ninja's of Konoha rejoiced as they spotted the figure atop the toad, it was no other than their leader Minato Namikaze. The ninjas began to cheer thinking their victory was at hand none of them noticing the pained look on the Kage's face as he began contemplating about what the masked man said.

'Kushina I'm sorry…' the kage thought before ordering the giant toad "Hold the Kyuubi back for a little while"

"You better hurry up Minato even I can't hold him back for long" the toad said trying his best to comply with the Kage's wishes.

"I'll need some time and a lot of chakra to send something this big away"

The Toad began pushing down adding more pressure to try and stop the Kyuubi who was now charging a "**Bijudama"**. After a few second of holding down the Kyuubi the boss toad finally landed in the ground as Minato and the Kyuubi vanished.

* * *

**Mountains outside of Konoha**

The Kyuubi landed on the mountain range and began looking around for the one that brought it here to this area. Still a furious about the events that transpired earlier the Kyuubi was desperately looking around to vent on something. That something sadly was the Yondaime Hokage who landed near the Kyuubi but he was not alone, in his left hand he was carrying a child his son Naruto and in his right was his wife Kushina.

"I have to set up a barrier… I'm almost out of chakra" Minato said panting heavily

"I… can…. Still…fight….." Kushina said weakly as she began materializing chakra chains which shot out of her back and surrounded the Kyuubi in an attempt to hold it in place.

"Now… now… Kyuu-chan… calm…. down…. dattebane….." she said before coughing out some of her own blood until she heard the sound of her son crying.

"I guess…. We…. Woke…. Him…up….. sorry…..Naruto…Neh…. Minato-kun…. I'm going to draw….. Kyuu-chan in and kill myself after wards…. That way…. We can put Kyuu-cha's resurrection on hold….. *cough cough* that's the only way I can help you….. " she looked at the love of her life smiling trying her best not to cry or look sad "Thank you… for everything….." she looked at her husband "Minato… don't look like that….. Don't look sad… smile… I'm happy….. You love… me… and it's his birthday today…. we're supposed to be happy….." she said with tears forming in the side of her eyes. "Don't cry….. when…. I think about what our life would be like together… if I live… I can only picture… happiness…. If there's…. one thing…. I'll regret….. it's that *cough cough* I won't get to see Naru-chan grow up"

Hearing what the words of his wife Minato steeled his resolve if this was going to be the day that he dies he might as well go out doing something for the world. "Kushina you don't need to die with the Kyuubi. I'll seal your remaining chakra inside Naruto with a "**Hakke Fuin**" then I will take the Kyubi down with me…. Using the **"Shiki Fujin"**"

"But that seal will kill you!"

"I know… but with it I can seal half of the Kyuubi's power forever…. The other half…..I will seal in Naruto with the **Hakke Fuin**…. I know what you going to say Kushina… I know the life of a jinchuuriki can be hard… but I believe in our son….. As the host, he will create the future… and for that I entrust him with my life"

"Minato but…." Kushina tried to retort only to stop realizing that this was going to be her last moments with her husband.

"Mi, I, Hitsuji, U, Inu, Ne, Tori, Uma, Mi " said Minato while doing the accompanying hand seals "Have Faith in this child Kushina! He's our son after all" with a clap of his hand the faith of one Namikaze Minato was sealed.

"**Shiki Fujin" **Minato said as an apparition of death itself appeared behind him ready to perform the task of sealing the Kyuubi in exchange for his mortal soul.

Minato looked at his wife with a sad smile in his face "I want you to promise me…. I want you to help him out when he tries to control the Kyuubi..."

"But he's our son….. I don't want him to bear…. Kyuu-chan… to preserve… balance between bijs…. For our country?….. our village? There's no reason to sacrifice him for that… you shouldn't sacrifice yourself for me….. me being the sacrifice was enough" Minato didn't reply he just continued looking at her. "I am willing to die for my son….. that is the only thing I can do for him as a father" he said to her smiling. The spirit of death pushed its hand into Minato passing through him and eventually reaching for the bound Kyuubi who for some unknown reason wasn't struggling. "**Fuin**" Minato said as part of the Kyuubi was ripped away from it and sealed away. Immediately afterwards Minato used the **"Hakke Fuin"** and began sealing the surprisingly calm and docile Kyuubi into his son. Kushina who currently kneeling beside Minato slowly looked up to Kyuubi with a sad smile on her face "Neh…Kyuu-chan… I'm sorry…. I wasn't able to keep my promise….I hope…. Naruto…. can grant….. it for you…." As if listening to her the Kyuubi nodded and slowly closed its eyes accepting its fate. As Kushina was conversing with the Biju, Minato just finished giving a scroll like looking frog Gamatora the key to the seal. "Take it to Jiraiya-sensei and immediately store it inside him…." As the frog disappeared Minato began using the **"Hakke Fuin" **another time. This time he started sealing some of his and Kushina's chakra into Naruto. "Minato… " Kushina said weakly as the apparition of death drew out it's blade while pulling out the now entwined soul of Minato and the Kyuubi. Kushina looked away as the shinigami swung down its blade, thus ending the live of her beloved husband Namikaze Minato.

The now crying Kushina approached her husband's dead body and began hugging it, crying her heart out for a few minutes before she began coughing out some more blood. Realizing that her time was numbered Kushina crawled towards Naruto. Once she reached Naruto she began petting his head, looking at him sadly tears over flowing, she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "No matter what path you choose…. I will always support you….. also…..take care of Kyuu-chan … she can be a bit problematic… but….. I'm sure the two of you will get along…...and remember… I will always…. Love you…." And with those words Kushina Uzumaki passed away with a content smile on her face.

* * *

**List of Jutsu:**

**Hiraishin[S-rank](Flying Thunder God Technique): A technique created by Namikaze Minato that allows user to transport themselves into any location marked by a Jutsu-Shiki(technique formula) in a blink of an eye. While using this technique the user is transported into a dimensional void which instantly transports them to the location of the seal. Minato uses this techniqu in conjunction with his tri-pronged kunai's which has the Jutsu-Shiki written on it.**

******Jikukan Kekkai(Space-Time Barrier): A jutsu derived from the Hiraishin. Minato using the Jutsu-Shinki written in his kunai can form a barrier and redirect an attack by teleporting it away. Once the attack is warped awa, the user must direct it to another location**

**Bijudama(Tailed Beast Bomb):The ultimate technique of a Biju. To form the attack the Bijuu gathers both positive black chakra and negative white chakra and shaped it into a sphere which is then compressed into it mouth. It can then be fire differently, either as a sphere, as a wave, a dome-shaped blast, or even a concentrated beam.**

**Rasengan[A-rank](Spiralling Sphere): A powerful technique based on the Bijudama. The Rasengan does not require any hand seals to use, relying only on the chakra control of the user. Once it is complete, it becomes self-sustaining. The compact nature and moving speed of the chakra allows the Rasengan to grind into whatever it hits.**

**Shiki Fujin[S-rank](Dead Demon Consuming Seal):is a seal which invokes the power of the Shinigami. When summoned, the Shinigami hovers behind the user to wraps prayer beads over the summoner's arm as a seal appears on the stomach. The soul of the summoner is then partially separated from the body and restrained by the Shinigami's hair as it thrusts its arm into the user's chest to grab the soul of its target. At the user's command, the Shinigami then performs the sealing by dragging the target's soul into the user whose stomach is branded with the seal's mark. However, the sealing is double-edged as the user's soul is devoured by the Shinigami along with the target's.**

**Hakke Fuin(Eight Trigrams Sealing Style): Consists of two Shisho Fuin(Four Symbol Seal) which is used to seal any target into a human body or an object, and is mainly used when a giant enemy or evil spirit needs to be sealed away. To use it, it is necessary for the user to have great ability. **

******Keiyaku Fuin(Contract Seal): A fuinjutsu that removes the control a summoner has over a summoned creature. **

******Kuchiyose no Jutsu(C-Rank): A space-time is a that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly.**

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be about 10,000+ words but I decided to divide it into two parts the next part should be uploaded by monday or tuesday est if i'm not busy thnx for the support keep on reading guys**


	3. The Killer and the Fox

**Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Tsukihime they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Type-Moon nor any of the songs I use in this fic.

**A/N: **Well this chapter will contain the actual first aspects of the Nasuverse specifically the **Chokushi no Magan****, **now I'm basing my explanation about the eyes from Type-Moon wiki but I'm somehow simplifying it but I'm planning on twisting it a bit because of the fact that the concept of death differs from person to person as seen in the difference of the eyes of Tohno and Ryougi. So Naruto's current perception of death may affect how he perceived death and affect how much his eyes can actually see and do. If anyone has qualms or would like to add something about my explanation of the eyes or perhaps found it was wrong feel free to review about it or pm me about it. Oh

Mostly talking in this chap next one and further one will be ones with action scenes :3

**-Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer-**

**Story Start:**

**Chapter 2: The Killer and Fox**

**A few hours after the battle with the Kyuubi**

**Hokage's office**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, was known as the **"Shinobi no Kami "** one of the most famous and feared shinobi throughout the Elemental Nations. He was also well-known as the student of both Shodaime Hokage Senju Hirashima and the Niidaime Hokege Senju Tobirama as well as the teacher of the famous Sannin of Konoha .

The now re-elected Hokage of Konohagakure Hiruzen was currently in his mid-fifties with grey hair and beard, wrinkles and liver spots spread all over his face, he was a text-book definition of an old man was also wearing the Hokage hat with a kanji of fire on it and a haori which was over a red kimono that was tied using a white sash.

"Kami damn it this is why I retired, I'm seriously too old for this shit" Sarutobi said as like his now deceased successor was having an hour ago was experiencing one of the worst days of his life.

Where should he start, oh yeah first his wife Biwako and a bunch of Anbu were found dead in the **secret **location they picked for Kushina's delivery, the Kyuubi went on a rampage killing a **lot **of Konoha's ninjas and civilians and let's not forget all the property damage -hell the only district which was miraculously left unscathed was the red light district which he was sure one of his students will enjoy, then he watched as the Yondaime Hokage and his wife Kushina die in front of him but thank god they managed to seal the damn fox before they died or else Konaha would be in deeper shit, and to top things off his trusty pipe was destroyed during the attack and Kami forbid he needed a good drag right about now.

Yep this day was just fun-tacking-tastic. Oh and did he forget to mention about the various members of the shinobi council bitching and acting like kids in front of him? Yep his mental checklist of the things that happened today just kept getting better and better.

"That monster killed my husband, I say we kill that the demon now" a feral looking woman wearing the standard Konoha Jonin outfit consisting of a flak jacket over a black suit said. Upon further inspection she appeared to have long spiky, untamed brown hair with red fang markings on her cheeks and over her eyes.

"It would be illogical to put the blame on the child. Tsume-san" retorted a man wearing a high collared out fit with spiky short black hair who sported moustache said as he pushed his dark glasses up to his eyes with his index finger.

"Shut up Shibi" the now known Inuzuka Tsume said with a growl "Your only saying that cause the Aburame Clan suffered the minimal loses during the attack!"

"Now now calm down Tsume-san we all suffered losses today" said a big-boned man with long red hair and two purple facial markings on his cheeks. The man was wearing an outfit reminiscent of that of a samurai with the kanji of food in it. "Let's all calm down and think about this carefully" he added.

A man with long black hair and featureless white eyes wearing the standard Jonin outfit decided to join the conversation. "Chouza-san, I have to agree with Tsume-san it is better to kill it now before it becomes stronger and possibly attack the village once more." said the man coldly.

"But he is just a child Hiashi-san, I agree with Chouza-san we should think about this carefully before we make a decision that we might regret" was voiced out by a man with shoulder length black hair with his bangs hanging a top his forehead in a wave like pattern, he also has a moustache much like Shibi only thicker. Like Hiashi and Tsume he was also wearing the jonin outfit that seemed a bit dirtier due to the earlier battle.

"Oh? Murakumo-san what do you propose we do then?" replied Hiashi

The man now known Murakumo paused for a moment and began thinking and sadly he couldn't come up with a proper response that will satisfy all parties.

"Mendokusai" -guess who said it and you'll get a cookie "Why am I even here…. This is stupid…. Just let the kid live. He's not the demon he's the container, Killing him will just release the beast upon Konoha. " the man said lazily.

"I agree, it's better if we let the kid live, we need to realize that he is not the fox but is the prison that seals it, do not blame it for the sins of the monster" told the blonde Jonin with long spiky hair and ponytail.

"Hn.." the Uchiha Clan head added to the conversation. Uchiha Fugaku is a man who has short black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes. Like his son Itachi, Fugaku also had visible creases below them and like the others in the room he was wearing the standard Konoha Jonin uniform. He currently standing in a corner of the room silently pretending he gave a damn about what was going on was wearing the standard Jonin outfit like the others, as far as the man was concerned as long as this event didn't affect the clan he could care less. It's not like they'll pin this attack on the Uchihas right?

"I agree with letting child live. I also propose that he is placed under my tutelage so I can train him to become Konoha's perfect weapon" -try to guess who said this one and you'll get another cookie, said the man with the two other elders. The first was an old woman in her fifties, her hair is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a hair pin, and she was wearing a long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Standing beside her was a man around her age. He had a constant frown in his face, accompanied by his gray hair, a beard, and glasses. His garb is similar to what Sarutobi is wearing.

"It will benefit Konoha if we put the demon under Danzo's tutelage Sarutobi" said the old woman.

"Sarutobi, I agree with Danzo and Kohaku. If we put the demon under Danzo we can control it and have the ultimate weapon to protect Konoha" added by the man wearing glasses.

The bickering of the elders and the ninja council with the exception of the current head of the Uchiha Clan continued completely oblivious to the Killing Intent slowly building up around the Sandaime.

"Silence!" the old man ordered release a lot of killing intent. Yep the man internally smirked as that shut them all up. After seeing that he has everyone's attention the old man began to speak. Even if he wanted the boy to live the Hokage knew that if majority of the clan heads disagree of the decision it may lead to internal conflict within the people of Konoha and might as well start a Civil War.

"With all the bickering going around I doubt we'll get to a decision soon." He paused for a while to let his words sink in "First of all Danzo, despite your ideas the child will not be put into one of your training facilities to be turned into an emotionless tool" the old war hawk opened his mouth ready to reply with whatever stupid reason he has "Understood?" The old man said releasing a great amount of killing intent reminding everyone in the room why he is called "**Shinobi no Kami**" The war hawk reluctantly backed down "Hai…" he replied to the Kage.

"Secondly, I have decided the best way to solve this problem is for us to take a vote. And whatever the outcome of this is all of you will comply understood!?" The clan heads and elders nodded their heads in compliance.

"Tsume you may take the first vote"

"The Inuzuka wishes for the Demon's death"

"The Aburame wishes for the boy to live…."

"The Hyuuga wishes for its death…"

"The Akamichi wishes for the boy to live"

"The Nara wishes for the child to live"

"The Yamanka wishes for the child to live"

"The Uchiha wishes for the child's death"

"If not under the tutelage of Danzo the elder council wishes for the demon's death" spoke Kohaku with no remorse in her words.

Sarutobi cleared his throat "as it stands it if 4 votes to let the child live, 4 votes to let the child die, Murakumo-san what is your vote on this matter" asked the old Kage.

The head of the Kurama clan closed is his and was in deep thought; he was feeling the stares of all the members in the room. Being a ninja Murakumo was used to making life or death choices but never in his life would he imagine that he would have to make a choice in this grand scale, He now holds the vote that will decide Konoha's future.

"The head of the Kurama…" he said as everyone was still staring at him waiting for his decision.

"Wishes for the child to live" He finished and without knowing earned the future respect of one Uzumaki Naruto

"With 5 votes for life, and 4 votes for death, I Sarutobi Hiruzen declare that the child is to live."

The old Kage snapped his fingers "Inu" he said an Anbu with gravity defying silver hair wearing a Dog mask appeared.

"Hai, Hokage sama?" the Anbu asked.

"Bring the child here"

The Anbu nodded before disappearing in a whirl of leafs. Thirty seconds later the man reappeared holding a crying blonde baby in his hands.

"This child will be sent to an orphanage until he is of proper age. He will also be put under twenty-four seven Anbu surveillance to ensure that no one does any harm to him. This child is not to be seen as a demon but rather a hero that is sealing the beast within him. I am also passing a law that no one is to speak about the beast sealed within the child. Breaking this law will result in harsh punishment and death understood?" asked the Kage looking intently at everyone in the room but soon stopped as he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter" said the old man.

"The civilian council is already in the meeting room Hokage-sama" the secretary, a woman in her late twenties said.

"Meeting dismissed" the Hokage said as the various clan heads began to leave the room.

"Inu, look after the child until I return we will put him in an orphanage after the meeting. Don't let anything happen to him understood?" the old man said looking intently at the Anbu

"Hai Hokage-sama, I will protect this child with my life" the old man smiled before exiting the room.

The masked Anbu smiled underneath his mask, as he looked at the baby's sleeping form patting him slightly in the head "Sleep well Naruto"

******-Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer-**

**Three days later**

The old man called the **"Professor"** could not believe how stupid he was feeling right now. He might be turning senile as he forgot to account men's ignorance and hatred which currently ran deep within the hearts of the majority of Konoha's citizen.

He has already personally executed two Anbu's who purposely told the civilians about Naruto's circumstance, he would later learn that the two lost majority of their loved ones in the attack.

Only a few days old and there was already forty-three attempts on the young Uzumaki's life. This was accompanied by the fact that for the last day there has been various riots all over the village wishing for the child's death. For Kami's sake they should concentrate on rebuilding the village not frigging destroying it more.

The old man sighed as he took out a new pipe, placed some tobacco in it and light it up. The man took one long drag and then exhaled the smoke. He was taking a break from the tons of paper work that piled up because of the Kyuubi's attacks as well as dealing with the retarded wishes of the civilians.

Honestly he wanted to just look for another successor and retire but for the sake of the child he was willing to hold on this position for a while. The old man looked at the pictures of the former Kages as he took another drag from his pipe.

"Minato…I….I'm sorry" he said as he has already began planning in order to make sure that the child would stay loyal to Konoha. Despite his adamant stand against the idea of his former team-mate and friend Shimura Danzo to turn the child into a mindless weapon he knew for a fact that this is a child who held limitless potential.

He has Kyuubi sealed within him, and the blood of two powerful clans flowing within his veins-the Uzumaki's blood of longevity, high chakra reserves and affinity for fuinjutsu and the Namikaze's blood of high affinity towards the elements. He didn't like himself but he had to put the village's wellbeing ahead of even the son of his successor, even if the same village wishes for the child's death.

"I'm going to burn in hell…." The old man said as he put his pipe away and began doing some more paper work."I'm sorry….." he silently muttered one last time.

* * *

**6 years later**

It was a bright and sunny day in the village of the hidden leaves. The air was warm yet there was a slight breeze helped ease it, the merchants were doing their thing selling stuff to populace, the Nara were looking after their deer, the Inuzuka were looking after their dogs, the Yamanaka was tending to their flowers, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga's were acting like they had a stick up their ass.

The children were playing happily in the streets as the adults set up stalls for the up and coming festival, all in all a fine and perfect day to be a fine citizen of Konahagakure.

Well at least for everyone who wasn't a six-year old kid with blonde hair and lightly tanned skin. Oh and don't forget about his pretty cerulean blue eyes and those three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek. The small little munchkin was wearing a plain white shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol emblazoned in its front over a black long-sleeved shirt with visible damage, tears and blood smeers seen all over it, accompanied by a light orange shorts that like the shirt looks like it hasn't been cleaned in ages. **(5)**

Speaking of the little devil, the little guy was currently busy playing with his friends along the alleys of the great village and by friends I mean an angry mob and by playing I mean getting chased around with a promise of pain if he was ever caught.

"Get ass back here you monster!" yelled one of his "Friends" as he dodged another rock thrown at him intended for his head. Naruto looked back at the crowd chasing after him, for years now he has wondered why they were always after him.

He didn't really do anything to them, not a damn thing they just started calling him demon one day, and started beating the crap out of him every chance they got. If there was one good thing about this whole chasing after him to beat the living shit out of him idea is that it helped Naruto to develop his stealth, reflexes, pain tolerance, and ability to judge people.

When he was younger an old man who always wore those funny robes and that weird hat had told him that he'll protect the little Uzumaki and that everything will be alright, that this will eventually come to pass, that this will never happen again- it didn't, it just got worse over time. However, this did teach him one valuable lesson in life; never fully trust anyone from Konoha.

Other people might say that's too harsh but really how can he trust the people when they beat him half to death. Show him kindness then try to beat him to death. Tell them that they won't hurt him and try to beat him to death. Give him food and say it's not poisoned then beat him to death as he was lying on the in an almost catatonic state.

Yeah even Kami would have trust issues. A few years ago Naruto found out that the man who he half-heartedly called Jiji since it looked like it pleased the old coot was actually the current Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Naruto doesn't really know why but he felt something wrong around that old man.

That kind and warm smile he always wore when he was with him, it just felt fake as if it was forced, all those warm smile and signs of affection coupled with his subtle speeches with the underlying messages about how awesome it was to be the Hokage and how one must sacrifice themselves for Konoha.

The man also yapped about some "Will of Fire" crap that was the equivalent of posting a "we want you poster" telling him to serve and die for his country without second thought. Naruto knew the old man definitely had hidden motives. Why was he being so kind? What could this man want from him? The kami damn Hokage he had everything that the Uzumaki didn't the man has the love and respect of his people. If the man wanted he could sway the masses with ease so they would ummm…. Stop beating the crap out of him? Then it him, the old man was pushing him into becoming a shinobi of Konoha.

To serve and protect that very people who was killing him. Why the hell would he even do that, for a man called "**The Professor**" that was extremely stupid. He would like to show his disgust towards the old man but one really tiny problem that stops him from doing it. It might be the fact that the old man rules over an army of ninjas who can kill him if he messes with him, majority of them really willing to do so in order to finish the Yondaime's work.

That is assuming that he survives actually messing with the man himself who has been through three shinobi wars. The old guy can probably kill him before he can even blink. So for now he decided to keep on smiling and acting like he believed what the old man was telling him 'I' ll become Hokage Dattebayo my ass' he thought.

"Goddamn stop dodging you hell spawn!" yelled another of his "friends" this man a ninja threw a kunai wrapped with an explosive tag -yes a kunai with an explosive tag, at him a freaking six year old. 'Fuck' the child thought as thank god the kunai missed him but the explosive tag on the other hand found its target sending his body flying.

With a loud thump he fell to the ground, injured and bleeding, he looked up towards the roof tops spotting a few of the Anbus who were supposed to be guarding him. 'Shit' the kid swore again in his mind as he noticed that the Anbus-Turtle and Fox, who was guarding him wasn't the ones with a dog, cat, or weasel mask the only ones who actually did their job of protecting him.

Naruto desperately tried to get up but the attempts were cut off when he felt extreme pain from his legs. He looked back and saw something that made his eye widened there were two frigging stone spikes impaling his legs. He looked around and saw that the mob was slowly surrounding him. He closed his eyes slowly accepting his fate. He learned long ago that the mob leaves him alone earlier if he didn't cry out or struggle but this time that didn't happen oh far from it. After getting pummeled around for around half an hour two Kunais soon found themselves lodged in his forearms pinning him face first on the ground.

"Wait watch this" one man said as soon enough Naruto felt like he was a porcupine with various pricks all over his body as if someone was stabbing him with needles all over his body but it didn't really hurt that was until the man crouched down beside him and placed a finger on one of the needles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the blonde screamed out as he began to feel an unimaginable amount of pain coursing all over his body.

The mob found themselves laughing as the ninja made the demon scream out. The man smiled as he continuously sent Raiton chakra on different needles all over the demon's directly attacking and damaging his nerves. The man stabbed two other kunais at the kid's hands after noticing that the two pinning before were loosening up.

Naruto kept screaming out as he felt more and more of the Raiton Chakra coursing through him. He closed his eyes as tears started flowing out of it, his soft sobs was eventually heard by the crowds which only made them laugh harder.

"Oh look the demon's crying" said one in a mocking voice

"Look it's trying to act like its human" said another

"You deserve to suffer you demon brat…. You have no right to cry…." A feminine voice said in disgust.

Naruto grit his teeth and tried desperately to stop his sobs. He hated it, he hated being so weak and trampled around by these people. 'Don't cry… don't cry' he thought to himself but really the torture wasn't helping as he broke out in even more tears as he screamed in pain.

After thirty minutes of electrocution the ninja stood up pulled out the kunais and stone spikes grabbed the now limp body of Naruto and threw him into the mob for another round of beating and stabbing. Naruto eventually opened his now bruised eyes as he saw a man sword in hand approach him, his vision wavering so he didn't catch what the man looked like.

"And with this the demon is slain" the man said as he unsheathed his sword and stabbed it down to the ground right through the heart of one Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto roared out in pain as his vision darkened and soon enough he found himself embraced by death.

* * *

**(Naruto POV)**

**?**

**Within the darkness of death I saw it…**

**I saw it… if not only but a glimpse of it…**

**I don't know what it is…**

**Words cannot describe what I saw…**

**I couldn't understand it…**

**Trying to put it into words would be an insult to it…**

**I looked at it…**

**And I felt as if it looked backed me…**

**I reached out…**

**Attempting to touch it…**

**Only to feel a tug…**

**On my back…**

**It was pulling me…**

**When it was almost within my grasp…**

**I continued to reaching out…**

**As I got pulled further back…**

**I continued reaching out...**

**Tears already flowing out of my eyes…**

**Only to see it fade away…**

**Vanishing within the darkness…**

**Still I continued reaching out…**

**Hoping I would reach it…**

**Still I continued reaching out…**

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

When I came to, the first thing he noticed was the smell of heavy disinfectant in the air. I figured I was in the hospital again but something was strange, something felt different as I opened my eyes and stared up on the familiar white ceiling I could only see black scribbles around all over the white canvas as if someone had a marker and scribbled all around it.

I tried to stand up; it actually took a few minutes because those damn villages did way too much damage this time around. I looked around to see that it was not only the ceiling that had these weird lines it was actually all over the place. I even looked at myself and noticed the very same lines running through his skin. Curious about what this line is I slowly moved my hand and attempted to trace a line going down diagonally from my elbow to forearm, but before I even touched the line I immediately sensed a feeling of dread as if there was some sort of primal fear deep inside me screaming at me to not trace the line. Deciding that it was best to follow my instincts for now, I slowly pulled my hand back. "ugh…" I began feeling sick while I was looking around more and saw the more of the points and lines.

"Agghhh" I clutched my head as a wave of strong vertigo hit me.

"Itai…." I screamed out loudly once more as I slowly found my vision wavering again, I closed my and lay back down on the bed and tried to sleep hoping the pain will go away.

* * *

**Mindscape**

**Play: Tsukihime - Track 2**

I don't know where I was but I strangely felt at peace. I opened my eyes as I felt a gentle warm breeze go over me "Munyaa~" I rubbed my eyes while yawning, slowly pushing my body up I began looking around and I could honestly say I was quite surprised at what I found. I was sitting atop a grassy hill overlooking a wide green field filled with different flowers. As I looked at the sky I felt myself at a loss for words. I was looking at the night sky which was a mix of light green and dark blue, clouds freely floating about aloof like they are, stars shining around twinkling with light blue and purplish lights flaring in around creating a wondrous night sky **(6).** "Beautiful" I said with my most honest feelings. This was really the most beautiful sight I have ever seen even better than the view a top the Hokage monuments.

"Oya…. What do we have here?" a very feminine voice said coming from behind me. I tensed up and turned around and couldn't help but blush at what I saw. That was the first time I saw someone so beautiful no one in the village can hold a candle against her not the cat Anbu, the snake woman, or even that woman with the red eyes. She stood there around 5"4 tall with beautiful white skin, my eyes began traveling all over her body as I looked at her heart-shaped face, tender looking lips. She has CC-cup breasts; tight plump behind along with the perfect curves to go along with it, but what caught my attention was her long crimson hair that went to her calves flowing with the slight breeze that enveloped both of us **(7)**. I don't know why but there was something that felt nostalgic at her sight, it was as if I've known her for a long time. Letting my eyes wander more I also noticed wearing a black kimono with a golden sash in the middle. The kimono itself was a sight to behold as it fit her boy perfectly as it was showing off majority of her curves and assets without making it look too excessive, it also had beautiful flowers along its sleeves and shoulders **(8)**. I kept looking at her until her slitted blue eyes met with mine. "It's rude to stare you know" the woman said with sly smile on her face.

My eyes widened as I realized I was gawking at her. "Um... sorry Ms.." I replied nervously I didn't really want such a beautiful woman like her hate me.

"Umm…. do you know where I am? Ms?" her reply to my question was simply giggling. Why was she laughing did I say anything funny or wrong? Frowning I asked her "Ano… whats so funny?"

"No nothing is wrong, you are currently in the recess of your own mind while your real body is resting in the real world." the woman replied as she stopped giggling and slowly approached me. I immediately tensed and backed away even though deep down inside I feel like I can trust this woman in front of me I can't just take any chances. I really don't like getting hurt.

The woman raised her brow as she observed the blonde's actions; she frowned realizing why the boy reacted like that. She smiled sadly at the boy "No need to worry boy" she said with a voice full of truth and sincerity but with a hint of sorrow "I won't hurt….." she paused adding "I will never hurt you…" I paused for a moment and began thinking, should I really trust her? I looked at her with wary eyes as I repeated her voice in my head over and over. So long as I can remember I've found my trust rewarded with nothing by pain, but having it happen to me so many times developed my skills of judging people and from how I feel around and her and the tone she used earlier, I really could not even the detect smallest hint of malice.

Gulping I decided to take a gamble "I-i… do… you.. promise not to hurt me… nee-san?" her response was to kneel on her knees into the same eye level at me as she looked at my eyes. For the second time that day both blue eyes "As I said…. I will never hurt you... I promise…" she paused for few seconds "Now would you mind telling me your name little one?" she asked me. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'll become Hokage Dattebayo!" she looked at me a frown on her face. I looked at her as she moved forward and placed her arms around my shoulders and gave me a warm, gentle, and loving hug.

My eyes widened at her gesture. No one, no one has ever hugged me before, I honestly don't know how to react. I've seen some parents do it to their children hugging them, and deep down inside I was always jealous of them, the warmth and the real feeling of knowing that someone was there for you, to love you. It was such a small and simple gesture but it was enough to make me start crying.

**Play Umineko BGM- Wingless**

"No need to lie to me young one….let it all out" She said with a sad tone. This was one of the few times that I had physical contact with some without resulting with me beaten and bruised instead. So I cried, I cried out while I hugged back, I cried out as I felt her hand rub my back, I cried out for all the pain that I've felt in my life, I cried out because of all my loneliness, and finally I cried out in joy as I've finally found even a small amount of happiness within these warm and loving embrace.

"My… name… is… Naruto…. people…. Call…. me… a monster…. Demon….I don't have any parents…people… tell… me… they… abandoned… me… when… I… was… born… I don't want to be hokage…. I don't…. I hate this… village…" I said in between sobs. "They.. hurt me…. It…hurts….not just the pain of being beaten up….i feel…. It….the pain of… loneliness… I… hate the feeling….I hate it…." I heard the older woman gritting her teeth trying to contain her anger as she heard everything I told her. Every moment of suffering, every moment of pain, I don't why but the dam just broke and I really found letting out everything I built up on to her. I don't know how much time passed but I eventually stopped crying but she still continued hugging me.

That was until I heard soft sobs coming from her "I'm sorry…" she said as tears fell from her beautiful eyes. I looked at her, confused as she kept muttering sorry over and over again. "What are you apologizing for? You don't need to be sorry for anything" I replied. She broke the hug and stood up distancing herself a few steps away from me.

"Do you know why people hate you young one?" she said tears still flowing down her face. My eyes immediately widened, that was one of the answers I desperately tried to look for "No." I replied expecting to know the reason soon.

"It's because of me" she said making me freeze on the spot. The first person to show me actual kindness was the cause of my suffering. "What do you mean by that" I asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I am known as the Kyuubi no Yoko one of the great and all-powerful Bijuu. Six years ago, I was forcefully freed from my previous container your mother Uzumaki Kushina by a masked man and with those damnable red eyes he controlled me. I don't really know what the man-made me do but when I came too I was surrounded by many ninjas and I was being attacked. Having no choice I fought back. Although I do admit I would've just left but I was still kinda mad because of that prick who dared to control me." She said slightly scratching the back of her head in the end before continuing again.

"Eventually though your mother managed to calm me down, after I calmed down your father the Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to seal me within you". My eyes widened as I immediately tried to absorb the huge amount of information she just dumped on me. Despite what other might think I wasn't really that excited about learning that my father was the Fourth Hokage, I kinda figured that out early on I mean I wasn't a Yamanaka and there was only another blond who could've possibly be my dad. Yes I did admire the man, but I admired him because of his skills and achievements that I read before in a book not because of the fact the he was a Hokage. However, all the mental prowess I had left over after absorbing the information amount to one thing. Who was I going to blame for my crappy life?

The masked man?

This woman standing in front of me?

My dad the Fourth Hokage?

I closed my eye s and began thinking of how to respond to what she just told me. "Why…why… are you telling this to me?" I asked her slowly opening my eyes. "Because… you deserve the truth…" she replied as I saw closing her eyes as if she was preparing herself for me to lash out on her. Then I realized it the way she was crying earlier, she regrets what happened, she felt guilt, she was controlled, forced to do something she didn't want, and now she realized that her very existence ruined my life, another sin added in her already long amount.

I approached her looking at her I saw her tensed up I opened my arms and hugged her.

"Why…." The woman asked shaking as she opened her blue eyes, tears still flowing out of them.

"Because… you look sad…. You look… the same… like… me…." I told her as I tightened my hug.

The red-haired beauty broke out into sobs as she hugged me as well.

* * *

**Timeskip after all the mushy stuff**

**Play-Mahou Tsukai no Yoru Soundtrack (Track 1)**

"Can you help me get stronger?" I asked.

"Why do you want power young one?" the crimson haired woman replied to me as I was resting my head on her lap. I thought about it for a while and kept silent thinking about her one simple question. "Do you want to get stronger, so you won't ever need to cry anymore?" "Would it make all the hurt go away?" I asked back looking up to her. The woman looked down on me and with a sad smile "Sorry young one, I have lived for a long time and there is one thing I know. You will always get hurt, one cannot prevent that, it is a sad part of living as long as you live you will experience pain the pain of getting beaten up, the pain of losing, the pain of sickness, the pain of losing someone you love, but eventually the more you experience pain the stronger you will get and eventually the pain will come to pass" she paused for a moment and looked at him "So why do wish for strength you one?"

"I want to be stronger so that one day I can leave this village. I want to travel around the nations and find a new place I'll call home" I paused for a second before using a sad tone. "I know it's a selfish reason but please help me get stronger" The Kyuubi smiled at my simple wish as she answered "You already have the power young one, you only need to mold and develop it."

That actually caught me by surprise. "What do you mean I already have the power?" I asked excitedly. "Wait if I already had it why do I still get beaten up" I asked as my excitement deflated and I started pouting.

The Kyuubi laughed out "Silly boy, if there is one thing you should thank those stupid villagers about is what they did to you this time" she said as she suddenly vanished causing me to fall on the ground and hit my head.

"Itai…" I said as I began looking around eventually spotting the red-head standing in a distance.

"Have you noticed it yet young one? Concentrate and look closely at everything here." She said as she raised her arms in the side.

"Look closely… what do you mean look clo-" I stopped talking as I began noticing what she was talking about the lines and points that suddenly appeared everywhere. "I remember now … when I woke up the hospital bed earlier… saw them everywhere…. What… are they…"

"This is your new power young one the **Chokushi no Magan**" answered the red-head as she slowly walked back towards me.

"**Chokushi no Magan?**" I said to myself.

"Hai..., young one it is the eyes unlocked by those who came into close contact with death… and in your case actually dying… congratulation's Naruto you are now able to perceive death. A truly magnificent ability… a rarity even to my kind the Bijuu is only but a myth."

I looked at her in shock as I continued listening to her explanation.

"The lines you see or as the legends called them are the "**Shi no Sen**" and the points are called "**Shi no Ten**" you can say that those things represent the fate of all things the finality, their end, their death" she added sounding almost excitedly.

"By tracing against the "**Shi no Sen**" you can effectively break the target along the line, cutting it cleanly and the part corresponding to it will never move again even if the main body is alive. On the other hand, by stabbing or piercing the "**Shi no Ten**" you can end one's existence; their death is just an after math of their entire existence being destroyed."

"How do you know so much about them?" I asked a bit curious.

"This is because among my siblings I am the one with most knowledge. Since unlike that sloth the Sanbi or that insane bastard Shukakku I actually used my time in this mortal realm to learn as much as I can… " she said pouting as she placed her arms below her bosom pushing it up while looking away acting defensively.

"Hai.. hai… just asking nee-san…" he said before looking back at the pouting red-head.

"I just remembered but when I first opened my eyes and saw all these lines I got this massive head ache. Do the eyes have anything to do with it?" I asked

"Hmm…" the red-head said as she placed one finger just below her lips and adopted thinking pose.

I stared at her for a few minutes waiting for her response.

"I don't know" she said while sticking her tongue out one hand rubbing the back of her head

I sweat dropped instantaneously.

"It might have been because it was your first time seeing them, you might need to get used them first" she added still rubbing the back of her head with one hand.

"So how do I turn it off?" I asked getting a bit irritated in seeing all these squiggly lines. 'Better not touch anything here since this is my mind and if I touch a point or a line for all I know can end up like a vegetable in a matter of seconds' he thought

"Hmm I can help you with that" she said with a hint of pride in her voice. The Kyuubi approached me and placed her hands over my head.

"**Kodai Fuinjutsu: Magangoroshi**" she screamed out as a bright red light began enveloping my body forming a complicated array of seals in a language I don't even recognize appeared on the floor and around my entire body.

"**Fuin" **the red-head cried out as the array of words began to move upwards more specifically to into my eyes and I have to say it was quite a weird feeling seeing a lot of random symbols appear right in front of my eyes. Eventually each symbol of the arrays she formed vanished with a puff of smoke.

"So how is it?" I heard Kyuubi ask

Looking around I notice that I don't see the lines or points anymore "I can't see them anymore" The red-head smiled as she began talking once more " As of now I've sealed your eyes so that constantly seeing death won't have a negative effect on your body to release the seal just channel your chakra in your eyes."

"So how do I channel this chakra thing into my eyes?" I asked innocently. The response I got wasn't what I expected though. She facepalmed "You don't know a thing about chakra or fighting or anything do you?" she said her face still hidden in the palm of her hand

"Why did you think I asked you if you can make me stronger in the first place" I snapped back.

She sighed before speaking "Okay I will agreed to train and even to lend you my power when you need to under one condition" she paused as I nodded at motioning for her to continue. "That you will help me fulfill my wish"

"Sure… I'll help you out" I said while putting up the best smile I could. 'She willingly comforted me earlier and now promised to train me helping her fulfill one wish is the least I could do to repay her' "So what's your wish I added"

"I'll tell you sometime in the future young one." She said while she placed her hand atop my head and began rubbing over it.

"Neh.. nee-san I just wanted to ask… what's your name?" I asked a bit curious as I didn't really know what to call her.

The Kyuubi just looked at me and smiled "You can call me…. Eiko"

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Fine, fine calm down gaki I already said I'll train you" she said then paused as I noticed her smile suddenly mischievously she said as she snapped her fingers and changed her outfit. She was now wearing a white sleeveless shirt the exposed her mid rift, she was sporting a pair of arm warmers around her fore arms as they were held in place by two silver rings, blue jeans with a small amount of rips all over it, and a pair of dark purple shinobi shoes **(9).**

"First lesson"she said charging up what looked like a small ball of red energy around her hand.

"Dodge**" **she screamed as she threw the damn thing at me.

"Crap baskets" I cried out as I began training under Eiko-san

* * *

**Terms:**

**Chokushi no Magan (Mystic Eye of Direct Death): an extremely rare type of mystic eyes that thought not to exist at all. They give their users the ability to "perceive death" in the form of either lines or points.**

**Kodai Fuinjutsu: Magangoroshi (Ancient Sealing Technique: Mystic Eye Killer): An ancient fuinjutsu that was thought to Eiko by The Sage of Six Path's himself. This Jutsu seals up one's ability to use mystic eyes (ie. doujutsu) requires direct contact to occur. Eiko modifies the seal a bit allowing Naruto to unseal it by applying chakra into his eyes.**

**Naruto's Current Stats:**

**Ninjutsu: 0**

**Taijutsu: 0**

**Genjutsu: 0**

**Intelligence: 2.5**

**Strength: 1.5**

**Speed: 2**

**Stamina: 3**

**Hand Seals: 0**

**Total: 9**

**Notes: Needs more improvement**

**A/N 2: **So if any one notices yes I did base Kyuubi on Aoko, but I named her Eiko for a reason and I won't divulge in that further. And yes next chapter is a time skip :3 then I'll start trying to compress chapter together :3 just for the sake of hurrying up my plans so I can finally involve more of the Nasuverse into this series. Oh and I'll say it now before people start giving negative reviews or feedback about my future actions let it be known that at this point this current universe is one of the possible universes in the infinite amount of parallel universes that exists within the Nasuverse. If you have any more questions feel free to just ask Zeltretch. As for the mangagoroshi becoming a fuinjutsu that can was applied to his eyes by the kyuubi and can be unlocked by channeling chakra in it reminiscent to the byakugan or the sharingan well I couldn't really find out how those glasses are made so I just came up with that.

**A/N 3:**

**(5,6,7,8,9)- pics all in my profile.**


	4. The Killer Genin

**Satsujinki: The Birth of a Killer**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Tsukihime.

**A/N:** Well since someone pointed it out and I really didn't elaborate on it during the Kyuubi attack the 3 elders composed of Danzo, Koharu, and whoever that glasses wearing prick was were still Ninjas of Konoha and thus they still had a say on whatever the hell they were voting for but the 3 of them are considered a collective group and thus only give 1 vote as during the 6 years skip the 3 retires and becomes a part of the civilian council. As for the council I do know that in the anime and manga the council was just the two old people but wheres the fun in that in this verse the council is composed of the civilian side which has the rich and influential people merchants and civilians of Konoha and deal with mundane everyday problems such as trades the economy ad blah blah blah while the shinobi side of the council is composed of the current clan heads of Konoha. As see in the previous chapter their Job is to mainly make decisions that affects the Konoha in a grander scale, such as making preparations for war, deciding how to respond to ninja threats, and I don't know killing the Kyuubi brat or not :P. Really no need to worry about that since they won't really be playing a major role in this story. So yeah bugger, this chap was supposed to be released earlier but something called life got in the way. So here it is chapter 3 of this story please read and review. Oh and if anyone's wondering why I keep on using Umineko soundtracks it's because I'm playing it right now. Oh and really need feedback guys want to know how I can improve my writing style. Read and Review

**Bold text = Justus and Abilities**

**Bold + Italics = Kyuubi talking **

**Story Starts:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Killer Genin**

"_**DODGE"!**_ Eiko suddenly yelled out to her vessel.

Naruto immediately bolted out of his bed unsealing tanto already drawn and eyes already activated.

"What the hell Ei-nee, I already told you to stop waking me up like that!" Said the blonde in obvious frustration

"_**Sorry I can't help it, it's just so funny seeing you act like that" **_replied the bijuu between her chuckles.

Naruto just growled in response as he deactivated his eyes and sheathed his tanto

"_**Oh come one I was just joking don't be a spoiled sport Naru-kun" **_said the voice inside the blondes head.

"Yeah yeah I'm used to it Ei-nee", the blonde said as he rolled his eyes and made his way to the washroom to take a cold shower-since his landlord didn't want to waste warm water on a monster he had to make do with taking cold ones.

It has been six years since that fateful day that he met with Eiko and he was proud to say that his life was never better. After waking up from his mindscape and leaving the hospital Eiko immediately began teaching Naruto how to survive in Konoha. Since the shops either kicked him out or coerced Naruto to buy crappy stuff for triple the price, Eiko thought Naruto the ancient art of borrowing. Yes, from that day on Naruto started to borrow a lot of stuff without getting caught. He borrowed food, some clothes, some basic weaponry like kunais and shurikens, he borrowed some basic ninjutus, taijutsu, and fuinjutsu books from the library, heck he even managed to sneak into the Kage tower one night without getting caught and borrowed some techniques from the forbidden scroll and suffice to say he had a hell of a good time. His Eiko-nee also thought him how to use chakra and various chakra control exercises like the leaf balancing, tree walking, and water walking all of which Naruto has already mastered these past six years. The favorite part of his training however was when his Nee-san thought him how to use Fuinjutsu which he learned like a sponge. Eiko told him it was because of the Uzumaki Blood that was running through his veins that made learning it. He was also taught the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **at one point by Eiko, and it was even his favorite Jutsu- well until he used them for training. The memory feedback of the **Kage Bunshin** and strain of his **Magan **caused an overloaded his brain putting him in a coma for an entire day. Yep the experience still brought shivers up his spine to date do he refrained from using the kinjutsu. He also learned a few more things like his nature affinities which were Wind and Fire as well as how to use a few Fuuton and Katon jutsu. Naruto even managed to learn a jutsu from observing that one guy who was always smoking it was called **Hien **or something.

Naruto stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself he couldn't help but look at himself in the mirror. The small skinny kid that always got beaten up years ago was long. In front of him he saw the reflection of a young man standing five feet tall; he was well-built for his age, flat stomach, six packs abs, well-toned arms and legs, over all he had one of those athletic builds which he got from rigorous training that would make one Maito Gai proud. Yep a one thousand one-handed vertical hand ups with two gigantic rocks strapped around his legs with each hand, a hundred laps around Konoha with gravity weights on while being chased by and angry mob, climbing the Hokage Monument with one hand, frigging Eiko is one hell of a slave driver. Overall he had the perfect body for a ninja. As he looked on in the mirror his hand couldn't help but traced along an old scar around his chest, it was a simple stab wound to his heart but for some reason the scar didn't fade even with Eiko s help. Shrugging it off the blonde began drying himself up.

After drying himself up the Uzumaki went out of the washroom back to his room. Having learned long ago not to keep anything valuable in this place since people broke into his house at least four times a week, Naruto pulled out a scroll that was hidden underneath his bed and channeled chakra into one of the seals written within it. With a poof of smoke a new set of clothes appeared along with some Jerky that he made a few weeks back. Naruto sat on his bed as he began putting on some clothes while eating some of Jerky.

A few minutes passed before Naruto stood up now fully dressed. He was wearing dark blue shinobi shoes, coupled by black jonin pants and a long sleeve black shirt topped by a dark blue coat left open with red lining along the sleeves, collar, and the middle. The coat's sleeves slightly shorter than his black shirt and it also had the symbol of Uzumaki clan emblazoned in its back. Naruto pulled back his left sleeve for a moment revealing various seals drawn along his left arm. "There we go" Naruto said as he grabbed his tanto and sealed it in one of the seals in his forearm. **(10)**

"_**Looking Good Naru-kun" **_Eiko said earning a smile from the blonde

"Liking what you seeing Ei-nee?" The blond asked teasingly

"_**Hahaha you're a hundred years too young to try and flirt with me gaki" **_the Bijuu said while laughing making the blonde roll his eyes for the second time in the day. The blonde looked at a calendar located near his bed and smiled. It was his last day in the academy one more day closer to him leaving this stupid village. With that the blonde left his apartment locking it on his way out as he started walking towards the academy.

**Academy**

"Well Hurray for this being the last day of this glorious experience they call school" said the blonde with a deadpan expression making him tenant giggle cutely as he opened the door and entered the his classroom.

"_**Well just wake me up after you leave this hell hole. Remember we have a small taijutsu training session this evening so til then ja-ne" **_the Kyuubi said before cutting of the link between the two of them.

Everyone in the room went silent the moment he entered the room.

The guys found creepy because of his cold and quiet demeanor that scares the hell out them add to the fact when a few of the guys *cough Kiba cough * tried to mess or bully him he pummeled them to a bloody pulp. While some of girls *cough Hinata cough* found him dreamy as he evoked an aura of both coolness with just a hint of mysteriousness that made them go gaga over him. The blonde made his way up the stairs as he chose a seat at the far back corner of room right beside a window. He sat down placed his right arm on his desk while he rested his chin on his left as he looked out the window earning a squealing from his fan girls -yes sadly he had those. Ignoring the sounds coming from the fan girls Naruto began spacing out enjoying the view.

"Yoh Naruto", said a voice coming from beside the blonde.

"Ohio Shikamaru", the blonde replied without even looking back at the pineapple hair styled boy who sat down beside him.

"Hey do you want to play Shogi later?" Shikamaru asked as he rested his arms on his heads yawning as he was getting ready to take a nap.

"Sorry Shikamaru-san, I already have an appointment this afternoon" replied the blond a bit disappointed on missing out an opportunity to face up against his the best shogi player he knows.

Too bad then the Nara said as he started what the Nara did best he started sleeping.

The blonde just kept staring out the window passing the time in peace as he patiently waited for the exam to start. Soon enough a tick mark formed on the blond's head as the peace was broken by the sounds of two girls shouting.

"GET AWAY FROM SASUKE INO-BUTA SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!" Screeched what Naruto could only describe as a Pink haired monkey.

"NO YOU BACK OFF YOU FOREHEAD BAKA SASUKE IS MINE!" Screeched another blond albeit less irritating monkey

Stupid fangirls Naruto thought as he observed Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino ranked number two and number three on his list of the most annoying people he has ever met. The two of them are only topped by one and only one person, and it was the guy who they were fighting for the The Last Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. Well he claims he is the last Uchiha but Naruto knew that there was another out there one of the only few people the boy actually liked, the weasel masked anbu Uchiha Itachi. Back to Sasuke the guy was a total prick; he had this air of superiority around him and hates it when someone is better than him. Ask the last student who beat him in a taijutsu match, oh wait you can't cause the kid got kicked out after some lame ass charges of attempting to kill the prick, frigging civilian council bending down on the he wishes.

Naruto could only sigh as he got tired of watching the smirking Uchiha as the two élite *chuckle* kunoichi fight over him. The blond let his eyes wonder observing the various people in the room. The First person that Naruto spotted was Aburame Shino who was sitting in the corner opposite his. Shino is a calm and collected fellow who was rather solitary. He has bushy brown hair and is wearing a sea-green jacket with a high upturned collar with dark sunglasses over eyes. Naruto watched as Shino was listening to the mutt who was wearing a hooded fur-lined coat with a dog over his head. Kiba Inuzuki, the mutt who half the time looks like he's in heat and was about to rape someone. That already put the mutt high up on his list off irritating people but whoop the fucking doo, for some reason the mutt hated the hell out of Naruto, might be because he kicked the mutts ass a few no who am I kidding a lot of times over the years. Naruto lets his eye wander some more until he spotted another notable figure a big-boned kid who was wearing for simplicity's sake underwear looking hat over his head while munching on potato chips Akamichi Chouji.

Shifting his attention he looked at the two girls who were talking near Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata and Kurama Yakumo. Hinata has dark blue hair and short levelled hime-cut hair style just above her forehead she was shy and timid girl who was wearing a cream-colored hooded jacket with fur around the cuffs and hem. Naruto sighed, based on his observation of her blushing every time he was near had a crush on him. He doesn't really dislike her yet he didn't really like her as well, he was just indifferent to her like he was to everyone else so he doesn't really know how to respond to her if she confesses to him, well he'll deal with it when the time comes. His gave then moved on the Kurama clan heir, she has long brown hair left straight on one side, but braided on the other. She was wearing a pink kimono with a pink sash. Naruto let out a small wave at her which Yakumo returned before she looked away and began talking to Hinata again. He had a bit of a complicated relationship with the girl as she was one of the few people who Naruto actually befriended but recently he found that she was distancing herself from him. Naruto let out a sigh 'As Shikamaru would say Mendokusai' thought the blonde. He wasn't really that close to anyone in his peer group they were more of acquaintances than friends or allies. The only exception to it was Shikamaru and Yakumo who Naruto viewed as something like friends or at least close acquaintances.

Naruto turned his attention to the door as it opened just in time to see Iruka their class' Chuunin instructor and his assistant Mizuki as they entered the room.

"It's time for the graduation exam is everyone ready?" the scarred Chuunin asked. After getting a collected yes or nods from the students "Good" the Chuunin said as he and his assistant began handing out the test to everyone in class.

The assistant Instructor handed Naruto his test before moving along and handing other students their tests. Naruto looked at his test paper and sighed. That idiot ass Mizuki was trying to screw him over by casting a weak genjutsu on the paper.

"You may begin" Iruka stated as Naruto activated his eyes for a second and poked a point in the illusion with his pencil effectively dispelling it. Naruto gritted his teeth as he got a small headache, before glaring at Mizuki. 'Bastard', Naruto thought as he just shook his head and started answering the test.

**1 hour later**

Naruto just stared as the Chuunins began collecting everyone's exams. The test wasn't difficult heck he was prey easy he even finished it after fifteen minutes.

"That takes care of the written part of the exam now for the second part of the exam you are to go to the next room when your name is called to do Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin no Jutsu" Iruka said as he began calling out names for the test.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Mizuki called out as the blonde stood up from his seat and went to the other room.

"You may start" Iruka said sitting beside Iruka chart in hand ready to grade the blone

"**Henge no Jutsu**" Naruto said as he transformed to an exact replica of Uchiha Itachi shocking the hell out of the two Chuunin.

"**Kawarimi no Jutsu**" the blonde said as he was suddenly replaced by an empty chair.

"ITAAAACHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII!" The Uchiha screamed from the other room as Naruto reappeared where the chair was now dropping his Henge.

"**Bunshin no Jutsu**" the blonde finally said as he saw the two instructors looking towards the source of the scream. The two Chuunins eventually snapped from their daze as they saw the two clones the blonde created before dispelling them just around the same time the Last Uchiha entered the room. "Has anyone seen Itachi here!?" Sasuke asked as he was looking around.

"Nope" was the reply of the Uzumaki as he saw Sasuke running out of the room screaming "Itachi" like a mad man.

"Can I go now?" Naruto asked as Iruka only nodded in response.

The blonde walked back to the previous room ignoring all the talking and panicking about an S Rank Nin appearing as he sat down on his seat. Naruto smiled as he was really lucky that the two were distracted by the prick or else they would've noticed that he used **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** instead of the regular **Bunshin**. Naruto closed his eyes as he waited for the second part of the exams to finish.

* * *

**30 minutes layer**

**Outside the academy sparring and target practice area **

"Now on to the last part of these exams, a kunai and shuriken test marksmanship test followed by a five-minute sparring match against either me or Mizuki" Iruka said as again he began calling explaining the test. "Everyone must use the five shurikens and five kunais given to them to hit all the targets" Iruka said grabbing a kunai and tossing it into one of the training dummies used for target practices "You will get 1 point for hitting the the dummy, 2 points if you hit area, and 3 points if you hit the target in the heart" Iruka finished as he began calling out names.

Naruto leaned on a wall far away from the group as he waited for his name to be called as he observed everyone else's turn the target practice test.

Shino scored 12 out of 15 with the shuriken and 10 out of 15 with the kunai.

Chouji scored 9 out of 15 with the shuriken and 10 out of 15 with the kunai.

Shikamaru scored 9 out of 15 with the shuriken and the same with kunai.

Ino scored 8 out of 15 with the shuriken and 9 out of 15 with the kunai.

Sakura scored 11 out of 15 with the shuriken and 10 out of 15 with the kunai.

Sasuke scored 14 out of 15 with the shuriken and 13 out of 15 with the kunai.

Kiba scored 10 out of 15 with the shuriken and 9 out of 15 with the kunai.

Hinata scored 11 out of 15 with the shuriken and 11 out of 15 with the kunai.

Yakumo scored 12 out of 15 with the shuriken and 8 out 15 with the kunai.

"Uzumaki its your turn" said Mizuki as he handed Naruto the shurikens and the kunais.

Naruto just shook his head as he headed noticed that the weapon's points were blunted.

'Need to try better than that Teme if you want me to fail' Naruto thought as he channelled wind chakra to a kunai and threw it at the target hitting it in the heart.

"One" he said as he began channeling some more wind chakra to the four other kunai

"Two, Three, Four, Five" the blonde said as each and every one of the Kunai hit the target's heart eventually making a gaping hole in it to the shock of everyone there.

Moving to another target Naruto again charged all five shurikens with wind chakra as he threw all off them in different angles but to the surprise of everyone there as all shurikens hit the target right in its heart.

"Perfect score for both kunai and shuriken, Good job Naruto" Iruka said proudly impressed at the skills that the Uzumaki showed.

"He cheated! I demand his results to be nulled" said the Uchiha clearly pissed that someone did better than him only to be ignored by Iruka who rolled his eyes.

"Meh…" was Naruto's only response before he was bombarded by the Pink and blonde monkeys

"NARUTO BAKA YOU CHEATED HOW THE HELL COULD YOU GET A PERFECT YOUR NOT EVEN-" was all Naruto heard as he began ignoring her and started walking away.

"DON'T IGNORE ME NARUTO BAKA" Sakura said as she pulled her fist back and threw a cheap shot at the aimed at the retreating blonde only for it to not hit as the blond side-stepped. *cruuunnnccccccchhhhh* a loud sound was heard around the entire area as Sakura found herself face down on the ground with a few ribs and her arm broken.

Iruka's eyes widened as he saw what exactly happened. Before Sakura's fist hit him, Naruto ducked down then turned around and with a knife hand attacked her extended arm breaking it before using the same hand lashed out to her sides breaking her ribs.

Mizuki immediately placed a hand on the blonde Uzumaki's shoulder "You monster… come with me you need to be puni-" was all he said as the blonde cut him off

"That was an act of self-defense Mizuki-sensei she attacked me with my back turned on her or are you telling me that shinobis should allow their opponents to get behind them and do nothing if they attack?"

"Mizuki let Naruto go, he didn't do anything wrong. He just defended himself, it was Sakura's fault for attacking him" Iruka said as he picked up the fallen Sakura "We will now be having a five-minute break, after I come back the test will resume." He announced as he vanished using **Shunshin**.

"So are you going to let go of me or not Mizuki-sensei" said the jinchuuriki in a cold tone sending shivers to Mizuki's spine.

"Good" Naruto said outright as he felt the Chuunin let go and back away.

Naruto walked back to his spot as he ignore the glaring eyes of a certain Uchiha "You don't deserve that power" the prick muttered while clenching his fists as he saw the blonde ignore him and walk away. Leaning against the wall Naruto watched Iruka re-appeared and restarted the test.

Naruto closed his eyes in boredom as he tried his best to wait.

"Don't you think you went overboard there" the blond heard from a familiar voice.

"Nah… I was holding black" the blonde replied and look at his side as he saw Yakumo leaning on the wall beside him.

"You call that holding back?" she asked only to get a chuckle in return

"If I didn't it would've killed her" he replied to her only to see her roll her eyes.

"Do a better job holding back next time" she said reprimanding the blonde as she pushed her self away from the wall and began walking back to the crowd.

Naruto just looked at her with a small smile on his face "Yeah… I'll try to."

"Naruto it's your turn", Iruka called out.

Nodding the blonde began to approach the sparring ring "I choose Mizuki as a sparring partner Iruka-sensei" said Naruto in an eerily calm tone.

Mizuki went inside the ring desperately trying to hide his smirk. 'Time put the demon in his place.' Mizuki thought as he got into a basic chuunin stance while the demon brat got into a stance left foot one step forward, right foot one step back while his right hand was extended forward away from his boy while his left hand was hanging around relaxed.

"Hajime" Iruka said signaling the start of the match.

Mizuki moved forward as he threw a punch at Naruto failing to notice the smirk on the blonde's face. Naruto simply lashed out his extended hand and chopped Mizuki's arm away fracturing it and with one quick maneuver thrust his free hand forward hitting the chuunin in the sternum knocking him out. Iruka just sighed as he palmed his face 'well I've always known Naruto and Mizuki didn't get along but damn Mizuki got his ass handed to him' he let out a chuckle "Winner Uzumaki Naruto" said Iruka as he picked out the now Injured Mizuki and used Shunshin for the second time that day to do to the hospital to drop someone off.

"I demand you to teach me how to do that" the Uchiha said after witnessing Naruto's quick work on the chuunin

"Hmm you did say something?" Naruto lazily replied.

Meanwhile in front of the memorial Stone a silver-haired jonin suddenly felt proud for some reason.

"I said teach it to me!" the Uchiha demanded.

"Don't want to" Naruto said ignoring the Uchiha again for god knows how many time already this day.

"Hey come back here I demand you to-" the Uchiha tried to begin his new demand but was cut off when Iruka appeared again with another Chuunin replacing Mizuki.

Naruto leaned back to the wall once more as Iruka started calling out names once more.

An hour after the last student sparred with the Chuunin, Iruka began telling out the scores with the rookie of the year being Naruto with a 100% perfect score, followed by one Uchiha Sasuke with 94%. For the kunoichis Yakumo was first with a score of 91% followed by Hinata with 88%

"Congratulations to all of you who passed, Report to this room tomorrow at 9:00 am to meet up with your Jonin instructor, that is all you re dismissed for the day and good luck with your ninja careers" Iruka said proudly as he disappeared in whirl of leafs.

With his new leaf head band tied around his waist Naruto vanished using a "**Shunshin"** before any of his fan girls can ask him out for a date or a certain Uchiha demand him to do god know what for the prick.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

The Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen frowned as he saw what Naruto did to Mizuki and Sakura using his crystal ball. The boy really had changed after the accident a few years ago. The once happy-go-lucky kid became silent and distant; he didn't talk to anyone unless they started the conversation first. Hell the kid didn't even call him Jiji anymore. He realized that his plan blew up in his face. His plan was to let the mobs of civilians to beat Naruto up from time to time nothing life threatening, and basically convince the kid to aim to become Hokage to gain the love and acknowledgement of the villagers so they won't hurt him anymore. That worked out really well; at least it did until some retard went and stabbed a sword through the kid's chest. Yep it all went downhill from there. Although it could be worse, from what his sources told him the Kazekage s son turned batshit insane after receiving the same treatment as the Naruto. However, he couldn't help but smile even a little as he saw the Naruto grow stronger even managing to decimate Mizuki. He's just like Minato a prodigy without equal. Even though Naruto was now a bit colder and distant the old Kage still believed that deep down inside the blonde will still protect Konoha and will eventually lead it to greater heights. Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto reappeared in front one of his few places in Konoha that actually served him food, a ramen stand called Ichiraku. Naruto sat down at one of the free chairs in Ichiraku sitting beside an old man.

"One Miso Ramen" the blonde ordered as Teuchi the owner smiled and began preparing his order "coming up" the ramen chef replied.

"The ramen sold in this place is really good. Wouldn't you agree you one" said the old man who sat beside Naruto.

"Yeah its the best" the blonde said as he looked at the old man with gray hair and beard and along with strange red eyes.

The old man just smiled "I've been travelling for a long time now and I have been to many places, but I have to say that Ichiraku serves the best Ramen I have ever tasted" the old man said chuckling near the end.

"Here is your miso ramen" Teuchi said as he placed down Naruto's order in front of him.

Naruto began eating in quick pace finishing the bowl within seconds "Another one" said Naruto making the old man beside him laugh even louder.

Getting a tick mark on his head Naruto turned his head only to notice the old man standing up and grabbing a cane that was leaning on the side of the stand. "Nice talking to you young one and Good luck in facing what lies ahead" the old man said as he paid for his ramen and left the stand. Naruto stared at the man who began exiting, he didn't know why but he felt that there was something weird about the old man. Well he did stare until he heard Teuchi put down another bowl of Ramen in front of him. Shrugging Naruto started eating again.

"No matter which world you belong to you always prove to be very Interesting Uzumaki Naruto" the old man said from a distance before he vanished enveloped by a strange light.

**25 bowls of Ramen later**

"Man that hit the spot" Naruto said happily as he took out his wallet and paid for the meal.

As he made his way out of the stand he saw Mizuki enter wearing cast over his arm "Hey Naruto just who I was looking for".

"What do you want Mizuki?" Naruto said his happy mood already gone.

"What if I told you there was a way for you to get promoted in to a Chuunin" Mizuki answered.

"Sorry I'm not interested Mizuki", Naruto said coldly as he left the ramen stand -leaving behind a pissed Mizuki, as he headed to his apartment.

* * *

**Apartment Complex**

The first thing Naruto did as he arrived in front of his apartment is to check for traps that the villagers might have placed to kill him. Seeing as there were no traps and no one broke in Naruto opened the door and entered his apartment. Naruto quickly locked the door to prevent anyone from entering as he got on his bed and sat down in a lotus sitting position. The blonde close his eyes and concentrated diving into his mindscape

**Mindscape**

Naruto found himself standing in the middle of an open field in the same landscape he saw six years ago, there wasn't any major changes on it the beautiful night sky was still the same the hill was still grassy and the wind was still blowing in a steady pace.

"_**Took you long enough**_" Eiko said as she noticed Naruto.

"Sorry about that got a bit side tracked" the blonde replied as he looked at Eiko who was wearing a Kimono. Still as beautiful as ever the red-head was sitting down a few feet away from Naruto in the lotus sitting position.

"How was your day" the blonde asked as he began stretching around and warming up.

"_**Nothing special just meditated the whole day**_" Eiko replied casually as she slowly stood up.

**Play Libera Me from Hell**

"So taijutsu only for today?" the blonde asked as he finished warming up.

"_**Yes just taijutsu for today Naru-kun" **_Eiko said as she changed into her battle attire.

Naruto nodded as he got into one of the stances of Nanaya-ken the style he has been trying to master for the past five years,** Nanaya-ken: Shuryo**. The Nanaya-ken fighting style is used and thought by the Nanaya clan who are known throughout the elemental nations as a clan who exterminates demon. He found out about the style from one of the books he "borrowed" from the library and with the hell of Eiko began learning it. Ironic isn't it a demon learning a demon slaying fighting style. The style itself consists mostly of thrusts, pokes, slashes from Knife hands and elbows aimed for various vital areas in the body. This style is heavily reliant on speed, reflex, and flexibility as opposed to strength as its aim is to incapacitate opponents by hitting their weakest areas.

"_**Show me how good your Nanaya-ken is Naru-kun**_" said Eiko as she ran towards him and jumped the last second. "**Dainamikku Entori**"she shouted as she attempted to kick Naruto who quickly back stepped evading the jump kick which the created a crater on the ground. Naruto immediately pumped chakra to his legs and darted forward arms positioned freely at his sides. "**Nanaya-ken:** **Saisho no Chi"** Naruto said as he came into an abrupt halt right in front of Eiko and using the momentum of the sudden stop swung both his arms forward hitting Eiko in the chest in an X like pattern. Pulling back one of his arms Naruto immediately followed up **"Nanaya-ken: Saiko no Ya"** he said as he thrust his arm forward aiming for her chest and to his surprise it pierced right through her 'WTF' he thought as she suddenly began to glow 'Shit' he thought as he quickly used "**Kawarimi**" evading the exploding clone.

"The hell I thought it was taijutsu only" complained the blonde as he back flipped evading two arms popping out of the ground to grab him. The moment Naruto landed he ducked down narrowly avoiding a fist to the head and spun around as he blocked her follow-up attack with one arm and trusted his other arm forward targeting her in the stomach only for the red-head to grab his hand with both of hers. "_**You're a Ninja Naru-kun you need to expect the unexpected**_"Eiko replied as she began putting pressure on my arm. "**Nanaya-ken: Maya" **Naruto shouted as he thrust his free arm forward aimed for her neck only for Eiko to let go one of her hands holding Naruto and use it to grab the forearm of his attacking hand. "_**Impressive speed that attack would've incapacitated a high chuunin to a low jonin opponent, but really Naru-kun you need to be faster**_" said the red-haired beauty as putting more pressure on both of the blonde's arms. Naruto just smirked as he held on both of her arms and tightly gripped them before jumping with both legs curled towards his chest before pushing them downwards towards Eiko releasing a devastating kick aimed for her chest "**Nanaya-ken: Yari**" the blonde said as he hit the Kyuubi on her chest forcing her to let go. Using the momentum of the kick Naruto back flipped in the air and landed right in front of the staggering Bijuu. "**Nanaya-ken: Saisho no Chi", **Naruto said as heattacked Eiko with the x patterned chop. The Bijuu only had enough time to take one step back narrowly evading the attack damaging nothing but her shirt that now had an X-shaped gash on it. The bijuu smiled as she evaded the blondes follow-up thrust and slashes.

"_**You need to try harder Naru-kun**_" she said taunting the blonde.

In response to her taunt Naruto just backed away and returned to the **Shuryu** stance -one hand extended forward while the other hand stayed relaxed in his side.

Eiko smirked as she focused pumped Chakra into her fist. "_**Try to survive this one Naru-kun**_" she said as she threw a punch whose strength would even give Tsunade a run for her money. Seeing what she was going to do Naruto immediately began channeling Fuuton Chakra along both of his hands. "**Nanaya-ken:** **Fuuton-Saisho no Chi" **the blonde screamed out as he met her attack head on with his wind enhanced cross chop. The two strong attacks created cracks along the ground as they cancelled out each other pushing both Eiko and Naruto a few feet away from each other. Giving no chance for the blonde to rest, Eiko in a burst of speed ran towards the blond and immediately sent a few jabs at him. Naruto took a few steps backs he blocked and evaded each of her punches patiently waiting for an opening to present itself. Naruto's eye widened as he saw Eiko back away and performed a familiar hand seal "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_" the bijuu said smugly as she created four clones who along with her charged at her vessel.

"Frigging Kage Bunshins" Naruto stated as he Naruto blocked a kick coming from his left side, evaded a sweep to his legs, parried a punch coming from his front, block a palm strike coming from his right, and finally avoid a cheap shot coming from behind him.

"**Nanaya-ken: Zanshu**" Naruto said as he caught one clone with a swift knife hand to the neck decapitating it.

"**Nanaya-ken: Saiko no Ya" **the blonde shouted out as he countered a clone who over extended its attack stabbing through it stomach.

'Two down, three to go' Naruto thought as he began waiting for an opportunity to counter attack again.

'There!' Naruto though as he let out another knife hand thrust to a clone who tried attacking him in his flank effectively dispelling it. Naruto then immediately spun around just in time to evade an axe kick aimed for his outstretched arm. Using the momentum of the spin Naruto unleashed another **Zanshu** decapitating the clone. Naruto wasn't even given a chance to catch his breath as Eiko began attacking him with a flurry of kicks. She couldn't help but think about blonde's performance the boy has improved drastically over the years. Gone was the weak and defenceless boy from long ago, the man standing in front of her now was a killer. '_**The Nanaya-ken is really a fearsome style and it'll be only a matter of time until Naru-kun fully masters it**_' the bijuu thought before quickly snapping out of her thoughts. The Kyuubi blocked two on coming counter attacks before, sending a powerful low kick at the blonde tripping him for a moment.

'Shit', Naruto thought as he was now off-balance he barely had the time to put both his arms up around his chest as a kick connected to it and sent him flying backwards.

Eiko smirked as her kick hit, no matter how she liked the Naruto's new-found strength there was still no way in hell that she was going to let him defeat her. Following through the red-head disappeared in a blur of red reappearing mid-air behind the blond leg already drawn up she released an axe kick hitting Naruto in the chest and sending him crashing into the ground creating a 6 ft. deep crater under it. However Eiko didn't stop there, as she followed up by exhaling a fox shaped fire-ball sending it to the hurling down towards the blonde.

"Fuck" Naruto said as he couldn't find anything to substitute with, as it was his only option left Naruto quickly made a seal less **Kage Bunshin** in the distance and used **Kawarimi** on it just in time to evade the flaming fox.

"_**Sorry Naru-kun you lose again**_" came said a voice coming from behind Naruto.

The blondes eye widened 'she wouldn't' he thought as he looked back to only to see the mischievous smile of the Kyuubi's face.

"**Nanaya-ken Dai Ougi: Ko batsu" **Eiko screamed out as she used a chakra enhanced knife hand and thrust it forward hitting Naruto up where the sun doesn't shine.

""FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU -" Naruto cried as he was sent flying in to the air "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" he continued before eventually plummeting to the ground face first and creating a huge gash on the landscape.

The last thing Naruto saw before losing consciousness was a laughing red-head.

* * *

"_**w…. u….. Na….., I said…..wa…..p**_**" **Naruto heard a voice say as he was still barely conscious. "_**I. said. Wake. !**_" the voice said as Naruto felt a spiking pain coming from his cheeks. The blonde opened his eyes only to see a worried looking Eiko who was about to slap him again trying to wake him up. Luckily for the blonde Eiko noticed him waking up and barely stopped another slap from hitting his now bruised up face.

"How long was I out Ei-nee?" the blond asked still a bit groggy.

"_**Ugh… around three hours, I spent about an hour laughing, an hour actually looking for you, and another hour slapping you, stupid gaki making me worried**_" she said whispering the last part.

"_**You did well today gaki your Nanaya-ken is now at Low to Mid Jonin level. You'll need to find an actual Nanaya and have them teach you if you want to further improve." **_Eiko said as she was smiling the now fully recovered blonde.

"_**Also, congratulations on becoming genin Naru-tan**_" the kyuubi remarked cutely earning a blush form her vessel.

"Well… thank you…. But you know I don't really care about that…. It's just that being a genin would give me more opportunities to actually leave this dump. " Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"_**You're getting stronger soon enough you might even increase your chances of beating me from 0% to 0.00000000000001%" **_said Eiko as she just loved to tease the blond.

"I'll beat you one day! Dattebayo!" the blonde said before realizing what and immediately covering his mouth. A little too late as the red-haired beauty was already laughing.

"_**Oh god you still have that ridiculous verbal tick… I thought you already got rid of it ages ago"**_ said the red head in between her chuckles.

"Shut up…" the blonde grumbled as he began to pout.

"_**Sorry sorry, it was just too funny Naruto"**_, Eiko said as she finally stopped laughing.

'"I really grateful for everything that you've done for me" the blonde said seriously.

"_**I know Naru-kun…**_" the red-head said with a warm smile as she hugged the young blond. "_**No matter what you decide to do Naru-kun I'll always be by your side.**_" She added.

"Thanks Eiko-san. Thank you for everything, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't know how I would've turned out, for all I know I could've become an obnoxious brat who wore orange and screamed out I'm going to be Hokage Believe it!" the blonde replied in a mock tone.

"_**Pfft… you said It again**_" the red-head chuckled as she began snuggling the Uzumaki.

Naruto smiled for a bit, "From the bottom of my heart, Arigatou Eiko-san" the blonde said with all seriousness as hugged back.

Naruto stayed in his mindscape for a few hours under the under the bright twinkling night sky enveloped by with a slightly cold breeze blowing now and then. They two enjoyed each other's company as the two talked about the past, the present, and their future.

Naruto let out a yawn as tiredness finally hit him "Oyasuminasai Ei-chan"

"_**Oyasuminasai Naru-kun, you have a long day tomorrow**_" replied Eiko as Naruto nodded back and eventually vanished from his mind scape.

Eiko was already lying down on the grassy ground the moment the blonde left. She looked up closely looking at the starry sky and enjoying its beauty. "_**Hurry up and get stronger Naru-kun, you're going to need it**_" the red-head said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**Naruto's Current Stats:**

**Ninjutsu: 2.5**

**Taijutsu: 4**

**Genjutsu: 1 (5 at dispelling with the help of the Magan and Eiko)**

**Intelligence: 4**

**Strength: 3**

**Speed: 4**

**Stamina: 4**

**Hand Seals: 3**

**Total: 25.5 **

**Notes: Already around mid-chuunin level and still steadily growing. **

**Elemental Affinity: Wind and Fire**

**Chakra Control: High Chuunin (decreases the more his Chakra Levels increases)**

**Chakra Level: Mid Kage (still growing)**

**Equipment: Tanto: A single edged 12 inch Blade, the tanto also has a small golden tsuba separating the blade from its black handle. As for where he got the tanto well that's a secret for now.**

* * *

**Jutsu List and abilities:**

**Chokushi no Magan: The mystic eyes of direct death Naruto's own Magan or doujutsu. It gives him the ability to destroy almost anything as long that it has the concept of death. As of now Naruto can effectively use it to kill any living being or material thing. However he is having difficulty in using it against Jutsus as it causes varying degrees of mental strain depending on the strength of the jutsu he destroys. **

**Nanaya-ken: Shuryo ****[****A-Rank****]**** (Nanaya-ken: Hunting): a defensive counter attack stance in which the user hold one arm forward diagonally ready to block an opponent's attack while the users free arm is held slightly back knife hand position ready to be thrust forward at a moment's notice. **

**Nanaya-ken:** **Saisho no Chi ****[****C- Rank, A-Rank when used with wind chakra****]**** (Nanaya-ken: First Blood): An opening attack consisting of a two quick knife hands in an X like pattern, extremely devastating if used with Fuuton chakra.**

**Nanaya-ken: Saisho no Ya ****[D-rank]**** (Nanaya-ken: First Arrow): used in conjunction with Shuryo it is a fast forward knife hand thrust aimed for the opponents chest or stomach. It is highly recommended to coat the thrust with Raiton chakra for optimal results. **

**Nanaya-ken: Maya ****[****C-Rank****]**** (Nanaya-ken: True Arrow): a second successive strike that follows Saisho no Ya only used in case the first thrust is blocked or dodged. This attack is generally aimed for the throat, the neck, or the head. **

**Nanaya-ken: Yari ****[D-rank]**** (Nanaya-ken: Spear): one of the few Nanaya-ken techniques that involves the use of legs. The user holds onto the opponent's arms and uses them as a leverage to attack various parts of the opponent such as the heart, the liver, and kidney.**

**Nanaya-ken: Zanshu ****[B-rank]**** (Nanaya-ken: Decapitation): swift knife hand strike aimed for the neck. Most of the time users coat the striking hand with wind chakra to decapitate an opponent. Given enough strength it is able to decapitate and opponent even without the use of wind chakra.**

**Nanaya-ken Dai Ougi: Ko batsu ****[****S-Rank****]**** (Nanaya Style Ultimate Technique: Eternal Punishment): A modified Senen Goroshi that uses a forward knife hand thrust instead of two fingers.**

**Hien ****[****B-rank****]**** (Swallow): A ninjutsu used to augment a bladed weapon with extremely high density Fuuton Chakra increasing the weapon's slashing and cutting ability. **

**Kage Bunshin[B-rank](Shadow Clone Technique): Technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blow. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, and then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user.**

**Bunshin no Jutsu****[E-rank](Clone Technique)****: A ninjutus that creates and intangible copy of the user. The clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack and thus can only be used to confuse and enemy or to be combined with another ninjutsu.**** Kawarimi[E-rank]Body Replacement Technique): Users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield.**** Henge no Jutsu:**

**Shunshin[D-rank](Body Flicker Technique): A high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements.**

**Dainamikku Entori [D-rank] (Dynamic Entry): A jump kick to target's face. Nuff said. **

**AN: Mindscape training is only used for taijutsu,ninjutsu,fuinjutsu, and kenjutsu, since training in there allows muscle memory to be retained. Naruto doesn't use the MAGAN in his mind scape since I don't know but killing your mindscape is a big no no no as I don't really want a vegetative main character. As for the Eiko knowing so much about chakra and training lets just say she had a better relationship with both Mito and Kushina and the Sage of Six paths so yeah she knows a hell of a lot. Oh and as for time conversion 1 minute in the real world is equal to 3 in the mindscape. This verse's Yakumo doesn't have a weak body but she still has the ID in her and personally I don't really hate Sakura but I needed her out of the picture for what I have planned.**

**(10) is in my profile**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE KILLER AND DAINANAHAN**


	5. The Killer and Dainanahan

**Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer.  
Disclaimer: I don't own crap anything you guys know the drill.**

**AN: Here the fourth chapter of this story, thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites really grateful about that. So enough babbling, read and review guys xD "Bold" **= Jutsu

"**BOLD + **_Italics" _= Bijuu talking

' words ' = thoughts

**BOLD = screaming**

**Story Starts:**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Killer and Dainanahan**

**Hokage's office**

****Currently Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting down behind his desk as he was surrounded by at least twenty jonins of konoha.

"Are you sure about your decision Hokage-sama?" one of the Jonins asked

"As I've already told the last seven jonins who asked me the same question, Yes I am sure."

"But you are breaking years of tradition it has always been the rookie of the year the best kunoichi and the dobe in the same team so it would be balanced. However, putting Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Kurama in the same team is just over kill. It should have been Kurama, Uzumaki, and Nara to make things more balanced among all the other team." countered the jonin.

"No my decision stands, Team seven will be an all-around balanced team of Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu specialists while team eight will be our tracking unit and team ten will be the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and I'm pretty sure everyone here knows the how well the earlier generation did" the Hokage said effectively shutting up the jonin and any others that may question his decisions.

"Hokage-sama" his secretary said as she came into the room.

"Yes?"

"Civilians are already lining up in front of the office demanding and I quote "That the demon shouldn't be permitted to be a ninja and should be kicked out of the forces immediately." the secretary answered.

"Tell them that they have no say in my decisions and they have no right to tell me who to accept into my ranks" the Kage said dismissing his secretary before going back into more serious matters.

"Well then the senseis of the teams are as followed…." The Hokage said as he began assigning the Jonins their teams.

* * *

**Day of Team Placement**

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha heading for the academy ready to be assigned to his team and start his career as a Shinobi of Konoha.

Naruto sighed 'Ei-nee how many?' the blonde asked as he continued walking. "_**Twenty six**_"the bijuu answered as Naruto sighed and walked into one of the alleys of Konoha.

"So what do you guys want" Naruto said as he turned around and saw exactly twenty-six civilians armed with various objects raging from swords to shovels, to… 'is that a lamp' Naruto thought as he saw one guy carrying a frigging lamp.

"Shut up demon! We are just here to stop you from becoming a ninja!" one man said causing Naruto to laugh out madly.

"Retards if you wanted to do that you should have tried to attack me yesterday. As you can see*points to the head band tied to his waist* I'm a ninja and since I'm a ninja I have the right to kill each and every one of you if any of you attacks me" Naruto said looking at the crowd releasing a good amount of KI scaring them.

Naruto just smirked as he walked towards them causing them to part ways allowing him to walk through. No one dared to attack; they knew He would kill all of them in a heartbeat if they provoked him.

This marked the day that the people of Konoha stopped physically attacking the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Naruto continued walking as he slowly reached the Academy.

'_**Yawn….**_' Naruto heard from inside his mind.

'Tired Ei-nee?'

'_**Yes who wouldn't be tired after a long night of tiring and sweaty night filled with various degrees of physical contact with you Naru-kun**_' the Kyuubi said moaning his name causing the blonde to blush.

'Damn it Ei-nee' Naruto thought as he felt like he needed a cold shower.

"_**Stop what N-a-r-u-k-u-n**_" said the bijuu seductively causing the blonde to blush even harder.

'That! That thing you're doing with your voice! ' Naruto replied as the Eiko smirked inside his mind.

"_**Aaaahhh aaahhhh Naru-kun aaaaahhhh ahhhh….. Naru-kun…. Harder… harder….. ahhhh**_" Eiko said making the blonde trip and fall first to the ground causing those around him to either snicker at the demon boy's misfortune or look at him strangely for tripping at nothing.

'God damn it Ei-nee' Naruto thought as he shook his fist at the now laughing bijuu.

* * *

**A few minutes later Academy**

Naruto entered the room and went to his usual spot as he kept on conversing with Eiko ignoring everyone else in the room. If he didn't he would have noticed the Yamanaka heiress glaring daggers at him for hurting one of her friends.

Yawning Naruto placed both of his feet on top of his desk as he continued talking with Eiko.

'So what are we going to be training for tonight?' asked the vessel

'_**Hmm… we'll divide the time we have between Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu**_' answered the tenant.

'Are you going to teach me any of those **"****Kodai Fuinjutsu****"**you use when we were training?'

'_**Not yet going with Uzumaki standards you are at around high "Chukyu" level bordering "Jokyu" level you need to be at least mid "Jokyu" before I start teaching you any Kodai Fuinjutsu**_'

The blonde nodded as he recalled the different Uzumaki ranks for Fuinjutsu mastery. "**Shokyu (elementary level)"** was where most non-Uzumakis were ranked in; at this rank the user is only able to create simple seals suppression seal, storage scrolls, and explosive tags. The next level where Naruto was at the moment was the "**Chukyu (intermediate level)" **putting him on par with Jiraiya and Orochimaru with regards to Fuinjutsu abilities. Like most people in this level Naruto is able to use a wide array of seals ranging from simple storage seals, to elemental absorption scrolls, high end restriction seals, high powered explosive tags and even something like "**Ura Shisho" **and** "Infuin: Kai" **which he "Borrowed" from the forbidden scroll of sealing. The last "**Jokyu (advanced class)**" was an elite class that only the Uzukage and a few elite jonin of Uzukage belonged to. However, the extent of what is known about their sealing abilities has been lost after the destruction of Konoha. Namikaze Minato was said to be **"Jokyu" **class due to his creating of the "**Jutsu-Shiki**" marks for the "**Hiraishin**"before his death.

"Good morning class" Iruka said as he entered the room snapping the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Attention Class, Last night my assistant instructor Mizuki was caught trying to steal the forbidden scroll, as of now he is being detained in the T & I department. Let this be a reminder to each and every one of you here being ninja's we must always consider the fact that one day even our closest allies may come to betray us. When that happens it will be our duty to use all power to try and stop them." Iruka said as he looked at all the new gennins.

Iruka cleared his throat before announcing the team placements. "Team one will be….."

"Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Kurama Yakumo your jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi"

'Shit! I'm with the Uchiha, but at least I can trust Yakumo to watch my back' Naruto thought as his tenant just laughed at his misfortune.

"Team Eight will be Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata, Yuuhi Kurenai will be your jonin sensei."

"Team nine is stil under circulation"

"Team Ten is Yamanaka Ino, Nara SHikamaru, and Akamichi Chouji your jonin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

"That is all, good luck with your days as a Ninja. Now stay here and wait for your senseis to arrive" Iruka said as he left the room.

Naruto stood up from his seat and sat beside Yakumo.

Yakumo looked a bit surprised seeing the blonde sit beside her "Nice having you on the same team Uzumaki-san"

Naruto sighed "I already told you long ago call me Naruto"

"I guess I forgot"

"You forgot it the last one hundred and thirty-eight wait make that one hundred and thirty-nine times I told you"

"Yup" Yakumo said with a hint of mischief in her tone.

Naruto inwardly smiled, Yakumo was really a different person from who she was in the past. Naruto really couldn't help but remember how the two of them met.

* * *

'_**Flashback no Jutsu!**_**' **Eiko called out causing the blonde to swear drop.

**One year after meeting Eiko**

It was raining hard as one Uzumaki Naruto, now eight years old was running in the forests inside of Konoha after one of his "Borrowing" trips, he was hugging a bag of dango in his hand as the blonde was trying his best to look for some shade. Naruto eventually wound up entering what he didn't know at that time was the Kurama family graveyard in a forest near the clan estate. Naruto then stopped, as he saw one of the girls from his class standing in front of a grave marker she was all alone crying in the middle of the rain. Naruto just stared at the girl and for a moment was reminded of the sadness he experienced before. Although he still had trouble trusting people and making friends –thanks to a certain pink haired girl who promised to be his friend one day only to punch him and tell him to stay away from her the next, Naruto took a gulp as he placed a hand on the shoulder of the crying girl.

"Ano… Are you alright?" the blonde asked the crying girl.

The girl shook her head still crying as if to say no.

"No?"

The girl nodded in response.

"What happened?"

"Otou-san and Kaa-san…. Are gone….. Ojii-san told me they won't come back anymore….." the girl said in between her cries.

At that time Naruto only knew one-act that seemed to cheer him up when he was sad, letting the bag of Dango fall to the ground the blonde approached the crying and shaking girl and hugged her.

The girl's eyes widened and tried to push the stranger back only to find that he was stronger than her, she kept struggling until she heard him talk.

"There…. There… let it all out…." Naruto said as he rubbed the girl's back.

The browned haired girl looked up and stared. This was actually her first physical contact after her parents. This was the first time in ages that she felt the warmth of another body. The simple, yet kind gesture of a hug that makes her feel safe and loved. The next thing she knew she was already sporting a blush across her face.

"Your parents wouldn't be happy if you get sick because you stayed out in the rain staying out here…." The blonde said as he continued rubbing the brown-haired girl's back that was until he heard both of their stomach gurgle causing him to let go of the girl and blush.

Naruto turned around and took the bag of Dango on the floor "Do you want one?" Naruto asked as he offered the girl a stick of Dango.

The girl nodded as she accepted the stick and began eating the Dango. She didn't know why but this Dango seemed to be the best thing she had tasted in her entire life. She looked at the blonde who was besides her eating. The blonde noticed her and gave her a warm and gentle smile causing the girl to blush.

"Ano… what's your name?" the girl asked quietly

"Uzumaki…. Uzumaki Naruto" the blonde replied as he finished of another stick of Dango.

"How about you what's your name?" the blonde asked.

"My name is Kurama Yakumo" the girl responded.

"Nice to meet you Kurama-san" Naruto said as he extended his forward gesturing a hand a shake.

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san" Yakumo said as she grabbed his extended had and shook it.

"Call me Naruto"

'_**Flash back no Jutsu End!'**_the Bijuu called out this time causing her vessel to face palm.

The two of them met the next day and the day after that, they began learning more about each other, playing, training, and even one time "borrowing". The two actually became close friends until a year ago before graduation. Yakumo began to distance herself around him for some reason. Having read a book about it Naruto thought it was just puberty or something kicking in so he decide to give the girl her distance, but truth be told he felt sad without her.

Yakumo and Naruto continued talking until it was only the two of them and a certain duck-butt were the only ones left in the room.

* * *

**3 hours later**

"I wonder where the heck our sensei is" the blonde asked to Yakumo

"Probably sick for the day or got called in for a sudden mission, Uzumaki-san" she replied making the blonde sweat drop. 'Yeah she really has changed' Naruto thought, 'she was more cheerful now then she was before and she has also really grown too that curvy looking body those low c cup breasts, pretty green eyes and those tender looking lips.' Naruto's eyes widened 'Goddamn frigging puberty' Naruto thought as he began cursing his hormones as he suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable making his tenant laugh of even louder.

"Is there something wrong Uzumaki-san?" Yakumo asked as she leaned in towards the blonde giving him a small view of her cleavage. 'Fuck' Naruto thought as he would give anything to try to get out of this situation without embarrassing himself.

The door suddenly opened just in the nick of time-saving Naruto from his predicament.

He then saw a man with the very familiar looking silver gravity defying hair wearing a face mask with his leaf head band slightly slanted covering his left eye while wearing the standard jonin outfit.

'For a man who came in late his timing is great' Naruto thought as he waved his hands at the man "Nice of you to join us Inu-san or is it Inu-sensei now?"

"Well my first impression is that I hate all of you, and blonde don't call me by my old code name. Meet up in the roof tops in five minutes." The man said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto just shrugged before looking at Yakumo, "Do you want a lift?" he asked.

"Hmm… I would like that Uzumaki-san" Yakumo said as the blonde opened the closest window and scooped up the Yakumo holding her bridal style as he began walking up towards the roof leaving a wide-eyed seething Uchiha behind.

"Hello Inu-san still reading Icha-icha I see" Naruto said as he arrived on the roof and gently let Yakumo off.

The masked man eye smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's good to see you too Naruto".

The trio waited for around four minutes with Yakumo and Naruto making small talk waiting for the Uchiha who arrived just in time.

"Now then since everyone is here let's start with introductions, tell me your Names, likes, dislikes and dreams" Kakashi said as he looked at his three genin

"You first" He added pointing at Yakumo.

"My name is Kurama Yakumo, I like painting, training my genjutsu, and dango. I dislike… she wavered for a second before saying, nothing really and my dreams is to lead the Kurama Clan into new heights"

"Blonde your next" said the masked nin.

"I like Ramen, training, and watching the fireworks during festivals. I dislike a lot of things 'Like Konoha for example' and my dreams well I WANT TO BE HOKAGE DATTEBAYO! Said Naruto

'_**pfft you said it again**_' said the Kyuubi as she laughed harder '_**Oh kami your killing me today**_' she said while rolling around his mindscape.

'Shut up!' he immediately thought as he returned his focus on Kakashi

"Really?" Kakashi asked sweat dropping

"Heck no, I don't really have any dreams and if I did I'd say it's a secret 'more like if I say my dream is to leave Konoha I'd have Anbus chasing after me'."

Kakashi sighed as he turned his attention to the last person in the group "How about you emo?"

"I like tomatoes, I hate fan girls, and my dream is to kill a certain man and restore my clan"

'You'd need to be straight to do that Uchiha' Naruto thought earning more laughter from his tenant.

'Yeah good luck with that' Kakashi thought remembering just how insanely strong Itachi is.

"How about you sensei mind doing a small introduction" asked Naruto.

Kakashi answered back while doing one of his patented eye smiles "Well I'm Hatake Kakashi, I like a lot of things….. I don't particularly hate anything….. as for my dreams…. I'm not really sure."

His three genins just stared at him with varying degrees of sweat drops on their heads.

"So yeah, team lets meet up tomorrow at training ground 7. Come 5 am sharp in the morning and I suggest you don't eat the" Jonin said before vanishing leaving behind the three alone on the roof top.

"Knowing Inu-san he'll be late for at least three hours so it's better if you come to the training ground at eight oh and he **suggested** we don't eat he didn't order us not to. A hungry ninja is a dead ninja" Naruto said looked at both Yakumo and Sasuke, which earned a nod while the latter.

"And why should I listen to you dobe?"

"No one's telling you to Uchiha it's up to you if you want to come in hungry for a test that will decide your future as a Ninja" replied the Uzumaki as he stretched around for a bit before hearing his stomach rumble.

"Hmm do you two want to grab lunch" Yakumo asked her two team mates.

Naruto thought about it for a bit and while Yakumo was a pleasant company the Uchiha was a down right mood killer. He was about to reject the invitation but he is to the punch by Sasuke.

"I'm going to train so I have no time for that." The Uchiha said as he went for the door and left the rooftop.

Sighing Yakumo turned to Naruto "So are you leaving too?" she asked.

"No.. I was actually planning on coming along 'well at least without the Uchiha '" replied Naruto

"Where do you want to eat?" Yakumo asked the blonde.

"Hmm…. Are you okay with dango Eshi-hime?" he asked her while scratching the back of his head not noticing the blush appear on Yakumo's face because of the nick name.

"I haven't really eaten dango for a while*cough lies cough* now so show me the way" the Kurama heir replied with a small smile on her face

"Sure" Naruto replied smiling slightly as he led Yakumo to Dangoya.

"_**Ohhh… Naru-kun on his first date, I'm so proud of you, Kushi-tan must be crying tears of joy in heaven**_" Eiko said causing the blonde to blush.

'Shut up' Naruto thought as he and Yakumo continued walking the streets of Konoha ignoring the malicious glares of the civilians directed at him.

* * *

**Day of the Test**

Naruto arrived on the training ground at around 7:30 am spotting the Uchiha sitting alone under a tree probably mopping around.

'Huh I came here second; I was expecting Yakumo to be here already.' Naruto said as he approached the monument in the middle of the training ground and stare at the names of a few people written there. 'Oto-san, Oka-san' Naruto thought as he traced his fingers at the names of his parents. He let out a sad sigh before he turned around and saw Kurama entering the training ground.

Naruto and even Sasuke's eyes widened as they saw their team mates new attire. Yakumo was wearing a white kimono with its front cut to her thighs. The dress hung around her curves showing her well-shaped body, specially her shapely C-cup breasts. The kimono had purple highlights near the sleeves. The kimono was accompanied by a purple sash closing it tightly. She was also wearing black stockings that went just below her knees plus white shinobi slippers. **(11)**

'_**Close your mouth Naru-kun or a bug might fly into it' **_said Eiko amused at her vessel's reaction.

"Looking good Kumo" Naruto managed to say as he tried to hide his blush.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san" the Kurama heir said as she slightly bowed.

The two began talking as they continued to unintentionally ignore the existence of the Uchiha until.

*Stomach grumbling*

Naruto and Yakumo looked at the direction where the sound was coming from to find a slightly blushing Sasuke.

"Don't tell me you were actually here since 5 am and that you didn't eat anything?" asked Naruto already knowing the answer.

"Hn." Yep just as the Uzumaki predicted.

"Good Morning" Kakashi said as he appeared carrying a backpack in the middle of the training ground in a puff of smoke.

"Ohayo sensei" Kurama said as she gave a light bow while Naruto just waved at Kakashi and the Uchiha gave another grunt.

"So before I explain the test, Naruto and Yakumo, judging from the looks of it why did you two eat before coming here?"

"You suggested it; you didn't order us not to" Naruto said while adding "and as I said before a hungry ninja is a dead ninja."

The Jonin just internally sighed Yep this really was Kushina-san's son.

Kakashi reached for backpack and took out an alarm clock and two bells two bells.

He set the alarm a top a training post as he held the two bells and waves it at the three genin.

"Your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who can't get a bell will be sent back one year to academy. There are only two so that means at least one of you will be sent back" The jonin said as he tied the bell on his belt.

**Play Two Steps from Hell: Immortal**

"Oh and don't forget…. Come with me with intent to kill" the masked jonin added.

"Start" Kakashi said as he observed everyone but Naruto hide causing him to raise an eye brow. "So… you do know the test has started right Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he took out an orange book and began reading it

"Well there's really no point in hiding from an Elite Jonin and is that Icha-icha Paradise?" Naruto asked as he began thinking of ways to take the bell.

The Silver haired Jonin just eye smiled in response "Yes it is, are you a fan as well?"

"Not really but I met the author a few years back, who knew that one of the strongest ninja in the elemental nations wrote smut."

"You met Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, he even gave me some instructions about a certain jutsu that the Yondaime used."

"And what jutsu it that?" the jonin asked trying to get Naruto to show more about his abilities.

"I'll tell you if you give me a bell" answered the blonde.

Kakashi sweat dropped "Umm.. no…."

"Well it was worth a shot" Naruto replied as he channeled chakra to his legs and dashed towards the Jonin.

"First is Taijutsu" the masked jonin said as he got ready for the blonde.

"**Nanaya-ken: Saigo no Chi!**" Naruto said as he opened up with one of his signature Nanaya-ken techniques.

The jonin just lazily back-stepped to evade the attack, but was caught off guard when a sharp wave of wind hit him pushing him a few feet back. Kakashi then began evading a few thrusts and knife hand strikes aimed for his vital areas coming from the blonde. 'His taijutsu is good, it's fast, precise, and strong. I could tell he held back in his opening attack, if he wanted to that burst of wind in the end could have slice me in pieces.' Kakashi thought as he ducked a knife hand aimed for his neck and threw a kick at Naruto hitting the blonde's stomach and pushing him back.

"Well that was really good Naruto" Kakashi said as he placed his book back in his pouch.

"Oh? Planning to take me seriously sensei?" Naruto replied a bit happy that Kakashi was going to turn thing up a notch.

"You're not that good, you still suck" replied the Jonin.

"Well then let me prove you wrong" said the blonde as he got into his **Shuryo** stance.

The Jonin smiled from underneath his mask as his charged at Naruto 'your son has grown up strong sensei' he though as he threw a punch at the blond only for it to be slapped away and countered with a thrust sent towards his stomach.

Naruto smiled thinking his attack connected only for his eyes to widen as his arm went through a log.

"**Konoha Hissatsu: Senen Goroshi"** Kakashi said as he appeared behind Naruto ready to use the infamous technique aimed for Naruto's bottom

'Oh fuck no, not again, never again!' Naruto thought as he used a **Kawarimi** to switch places with a log and began going through hand seals.

Naruto appeared a few feet away from Kakashi and immediately threw five Kunais wrapped with explosive tags towards the Jonin. "**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto silently said as the five explosive Kunai multiplied and became twenty-five.

"Art is a bang! Katsu!" said Naruto as the kunais hit Kakashi and the area surrounding the Jonin covering it in a multitude of explosions. 'Huh wonder where the heck that came from' thought Naruto causing another blonde who was just recruited into a certain organization to sneeze.

From behind one of the bushes Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger 'how the hell is this clanless dobe this strong. That's supposed to be my strength. Mine! I need it to kill Itachi' the Uchiha thought.

Naruto's eyes widened then widened as he unsealed his tanto just in time to block the shurikens and kunais heading his way. He then jumped up to a tree to avoiding a pair of hands coming out of the ground trying to grab him 'What the hell is up with people always trying to pull me underground' Naruto thought as he landed in a branch of the tree tanto placed defensively in front of him. The blonde shinobi threw a kunai and watched as Kakashi pulled himself out of the ground and catch the kunai before it even hit the Jonin. The jonin then vanished in a burst of speed. Naruto turned around and used his tanto to block a kunai strike coming from Kakashi. Naruto clicked his tongue in frustration as he was getting pushed back by the jonin. '**Nanaya-ken: Saisho no Ya'** Naruto thought as he sent a knife hand towards Kakashi's stomach only for the jonin to grab his wrist lift him up and throw him overhead before throwing a five shurikens at the genin. Naruto flipped mid-air just in time to see the shurikens and block it with his tanto.

Landing on the ground Naruto managed to back step in time to avoid a round house kick coming from the jonin.

Finally running out of patience and brain cells for that matter the last Uchiha jumped out of his hiding spot and began going through some hand seals. **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, Sasuke said as he exhaled a ball of fire towards both Kakashi and Naruto.**

"Your pretty good Naruto" Kakashi said with an eye smile

"You're good too Inu-sens- " was all Naruto managed to say as he saw a ball of fire heading towards He and Kakashi courtesy of Sasuke.

Naruto watched as Kakashi used **Kawarimi** to avoid to jutsu which now ironically head for him.

'Son of a-' Naruto thought as he activated his Doujutsu. "_**Remember Naruto Chakra is made of two components your physical energy and your spiritual energy. It is a part of you; it is a part of every being in this world. That being said you should be able to cut through it. Think about it Jutsus are made of chakra the energy of a living being as long as it exists as long as you can see the end of the Jutsu, see it as being a living being you can destroy it, but be careful Naru-kun the stronger the jutsu you try to kill the more strain you'll get**_" Naruto recalled as he traced along a vertical line on the fireball slicing it in two before immediately closing his doujutsu.

"What the hell Uchiha! You trying to kill me you prick?!" Naruto said angrily as he got a slight head ache.

"What are you talking about dobe? You should see it is an honour to be killed by a Uchiha" replied the smug prick.

"That wasn't nice Sasuke" Kakashi said angrily as he appeared behind Sasuke.

"Screw being nice I'm a Uchiha" Sasuke said as he began attacking the Jonin.

"Well I guess since Sasuke is a bit too excited it's time to move to the second part Ninjutsu" Kakashi said as he began fighting *yeah right* against the Uchiha.

"Meh…" Naruto said as he vanished via **Shunshin** to find Yakumo.

Sasuke immediately threw a few shurikens at the Jonin before doing some hand seals and firing another fireball at it. "**Moeru Shuriken no Mai**" Sasuke said confident that this jutsu would at least damage the Jonin.

Kakashi simply shook his head as he used Kawarimi to dodge the attack.

Sasuke took out a kunai and began looking around extending his senses as far as he could so he won't get caught off guard by the masked ninja.

There Sasuke thought as he threw the kunai at Kakashi who came out from some of the bushes and ran towards him. Getting in his counterattack oriented Interceptor stance the Uchiha began exchanging blows with the Jonin.

**With Yakumo**

Currently Yakumo was kneeling down on the ground hiding behind a bush as she observed the battle between Sasuke and Kakashi. She wasn't that surprised in the blonde's skill as she always knew that he was far stronger than anyone in their age group.

'Idiot Uchiha or not you can't beat an Elite Jonin on your own.' Yakumo thought.

She sighed as she began thinking about what Kakashi said about this test, something felt off about and she just knew there was a deeper meaning in it.

"Hello Uzumaki-san" Yakumo said as she felt Naruto appear behind her.

"Have you figured out the meaning of this test?" Naruto asked to the Kurama heir.

"Hmm….almost" Yakumo replied as she stood up from her hiding place.

"I'll give you a hint each one of us has a 33 percent chance of passing the test." the blond said as he was waiting for Yakumo to figure it out.

The Kurama's eyes widened when she realized the meaning to the test "It's team work isn't it, each of us has a thirty-three percent chance of passing individually but if we work to get we have ninety-nine percent chance of passing."

"Make that sixty-six percent as I don't see any possible of the Uchiha swallowing his pride and working with us."  
"So just you and me then?" asked the brown-haired genin.

"Yep, so willing to help me against Kakashi then?" Naruto asked the only female member of team seven.

"Do you have a plan?" the blonde just smirked as he began telling Yakumo his plan.

**With Kakashi**

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**:" Sasuke screamed out as he channeled more chakra into this attack creating bigger fireball than the previous ones.

Kakashi shook his head once more 'If it didn't work the first time it's not going to be working any time soon' he thought before using "**Kawarimi"**. ' He is pretty strong for his age but his weaker than Naruto and Itachi when he was the same age, if only he learned how to work with his team mates or let go of that stupid Uchiha arrogance He'd be getting stronger faster' he added.

Reappearing behind the Uchiha, Kakashi did the Tiger hand seal before spitting out several small balls of condensed water. "**Suiton: Teppodama"** Kakashi said as he hit the last Uchiha rapidly all over his body although the copy-nin made sure to weaken them so they were non-lethal each and every one of those shots still hurts. He watched as Sasuke fell to the ground now unconscious. Kakashi just continuously shook his head in disappointment as he grabbed Sasuke and began to tying him up on one of the posts. 'Obito, I wonder would you be proud if you see what the Uchiha has become' Kakashi thought as he finished tying the Uchiha up.

Kakashi looked around after tying Sasuke in one of the training posts and was wondering where the other two were before a kunai was thrown at him. He dodged the kunai as Naruto sprang out of some bushes and attempted to grab one of the bells. "Third Part Genjutsu", Kakashi said as he was about to do the most stupid mistake he made that day. Kakashi immediately went through some hand seals "**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu"**, only for Naruto to smirk and suddenly explode.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he jumped back evading the blast only for Yakumo to appear behind him. She made a tiger hand seal. 'Shit' was the only words Kakashi thought as he heard the words coming out of Yakumo's mouth **"Kokuangyo no Jutsu" **and then the world turned black for the Jonin.

Using his other sense Kakashi ducked down and kicked forward hearing a loud feminine yelp from the darkness. Kakashi then heard a bunch of whirling sounds coming through the air. Cart wheeling to the side Kakashi managed to evade a bunch of shurikens before he took out a kunai and threw it to the direction the Shurikens came from. He then suddenly heard a bunch of footsteps heading his way ten different footsteps to be exact coming from different directions. '**Bunshin**?' Kakashi thought as he the nearest sound source only to be shocked to feel him hit something solid. Kakashi's darkened eyes widened "**Kage Bushin**!?" he said as he began evading the attacks. Kakashi back flipped away from the sounds as he continued pumping chakra into his other senses. He heard a voice coming from a distance mutter "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" as he soon heard a few more footsteps coming towards him. Kakashi stayed still as he felt around twenty clones surrounding him. He then increased the chakra flow to his ears and nose ready to counter attack the moment the clones rushed in to attack. That was until the clones started exploding loudly forcing the Jonin to **Kawarimi** to a random location while holding his now hurting ears.

Yakumo smiled as she saw Kakashi land only a few feet away from her. Yakumo began going through some hand seals before she held her middle and index close together and pointed it at Kakashi. **"Raiton: Genso Kaminari"** she said as she fired off a single bolt of blue lightning hitting the distracted Jonin.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH" Kakashi screamed out in pain as he fell on his knees feeling like he was hit by a thousand bolts of lightning. This was the opportunity Naruto was waiting for as the genin rushed in sliced the bell off Kakashi and took it.

Throwing the bells at Yakumo Naruto sheated and then sealed his tanto as he signalled her to release Kakashi from the Genjutsu. Nodding the brown-head complied before freeing the still now conscious Sasuke just in time as the alarm went off.

Sasuke just gritted his teeth as Yakumo released him clearly not too pleased at the fact that both of his team mates up staged him. Hell having that clan less dobe Naruto do better him was already infuriating but now even the girl did better than him. Sasuke just looked down on the ground pissed, how the hell he going to kill Itachi if he couldn't even pass a single test on his own the genin thought.

"Looks like we pass Inu-sensei" Naruto said as he stared at the Jonin who was slowly getting up.

"Remind me never to underestimate you guys again" the Jonin said as he began stretching his body around looking for any visible signs of damage.

"Who are you going to give the bells too then?" Kakashi asked Kurama as he saw he passed the two bells to Naruto and Sasuke the latter was just hit on the head with it. Naruto then passed his bell Yakumo before Sasuke who finally got the idea passed his bell to Naruto.

"The hidden meaning of the test sensei was to look underneath the underneath; it was about working together in the end so we can all succeed." Naruto said as he slowly let the recovering Jonin stand on his own.

The Jonin began walking towards the stone monument in the middle of the training ground. "Written here" the man said getting the attention of all three genins. "Are the names of all the heroes who died in the line of duty for Konoha, my best friend, my team mate, my father my sensei and his wife, all of their names are written in this stone." He said looking back to his three genins "Although I want all of you to be heroes, I don't want any of you to die before your time, trust and protect each other and work as a team to survive. If only I did back then…" he trailed off as he now looked at Naruto trying to change the topic.

"Naruto, who taught you the** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **and **Bunshin Daibakuha**?" the Jonin asked.

"I learned it myself; I was looking for an alternative for the "**Bunshin no Jutsu"** since no matter how good my chakra control is I can't do it. So one day I was reading around the library and I saw something about solid clones and after a few days of experimenting I managed to recreate the "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **as for the **"Daibakuha"** well I saw it from Weasel-san ages ago.

Kakashi sweat dropped the kid managed to replicate a kinjutsu with only the vague details from a few books but slightly raised his brow that Itachi showed the young blonde the exploding clones. He just sighed 'You truly are your Minato-sensei and Kushina-san's child Naruto' Kakashi thought as he suddenly heard Yakumo.

"So Kakashi sensei does that mean we pass?" Yakumo asked.

"Yes you do, meet up here tomorrow at 7:00 am so we can begin taking our missions" he said eye smiling before vanishing in a swirl of leafs.

"So you guys want to go out and celebrate?" Asked Yakumo only to get a "Hn" from the Uchiha who was actually happy for once or he was just really hungry and a nod from Naruto.

Smiling, the Kurama heir walked in between her two team mates as they left the training ground to celebrate.

* * *

**Omake**

**Bunshin? **Kakashi said in surprise as the clone he attacked vanished.

"A ninja isn't supposed to get caught from behind Sensei" the blonde said coldly appearing behind Kakashi.

Kakashi s eye widened, he only had the time to say "Shit" as he was caught off guard by the genin.

"**Nanaya-ken Dai Ougi: Ko Batsu" **Naruto screamed out as he thrust his knife hand forward Katon Chakra coursing through it up into Kakashi's place where the sun doesn't shine.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was heard around Konoha Hatake Kakashi screamed out as he was sent flying in the air leaving a trail of smoke coming from his bottom.

Somewhere far away the old man with long spiky white was surprised by the yell causing him to slip into a hot springs filled with scantily clad Kunoichis.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH" the old man screamed as the Kunoichis began attacking his manly bits.

* * *

**Jutsu List:**

**Raiton: Genso Kaminari** **[****B-Rank****]**(**Lightning Release: Illusionary Lightning): a special technique that combines both genjutsu and ninjutsu. A lightning bolt is fired at the opponent although generally weak the bolt is laced with a genjutsu that once is in contact with the enemy tricks opponents mind into amplifying the pain. Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ****[****A-Rank****]**** (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique): a technique that allows the user to create shadow clones of the kunai. The amount of kunais created is equal to the amount of chakra pumped to this technique. **

**Bunshin Daibakuha ****[****A-Rank****]**** (Great Clone Explosion): This technique is used to create a shadown clone that can be detonated causing damage to the enemy.**

**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu ****[****D-Rank****]**** (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique): A genjutsu that reveals the fears that dwell inside the target's heart.**

**Kokuangyo no Jutsu ****[****A-Rank****]**** (Bringer of Darkness Technique): A genjutsu that affects the eyesight. This effectively blinds the opponent until the user dispels it.**

**Suiton: Teppodama ****[****C-Rank****]**** (Water Release: Gunshot): A high speed condensed waterball that is spat out by the user. It can be fired rapidly, although it lessens the strength of the attack.**

**Moeru Shuriken no Mai (Blazing Shuriken Dance): Sasuke throws a series of shurikens before lighting them up with his Gokakyu no Jutsu.**

**Ura Shisho Fuinjutsu (Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique): A take you with me jutsu that the user places across their chest upon their death the technique is activated and forms a large black sphere around the user sealing anything caught within the area inside the user's corpse. **

**Infuin: Kai ****[****S-Rank****]**** (Yin Seal: Release): Powerful sealing technique where the user builds up chakra on the seal. The release command disperses the seal and allows the stored chakra to pump back into the users body.**

**Konoha Hissatsu: Senen Goroshi: Must I describe this technique? lolz**

* * *

**Ninja Stats**

* * *

**Sasuke Stats**

**Ninjutsu: 2.5**

**Taijutsu: 2.5**

**Genjustu: 1.5**

**Intelligence: 2.5 **

**Strength: 2.5**

**Speed: 3**

**Stamina: 2.5**

**Hand Seals: 3**

**Total: 20**

**Notes: High genin level, still a long way to go to kill Itachi.**

* * *

**Yakumo Stats**

**Ninjutsu: 2.5 **

**Taijutsu: 1**

**Genjustu: 5**

**Intelligence: 3 **

**Strength: 2**

**Speed: 3**

**Stamina: 2 **

**Hand Seals: 3 **

**Total: 21.5**

**Notes: Low Chuunin level needs to work on her stamina, strength, and taijutsu skills.**

* * *

**Kakashi Stats**

**Ninjutsu: 5**

**Taijutsu: 4**

**Genjustu: 4**

**Intelligence: 4.5 **

**Strength: 3.5**

**Speed: 4**

**Stamina: 3 **

**Hand Seals: 5 **

**Total: 33**

**Notes: Elite Jonin one of Konoha's best given a few more years he will reach Kage level.**

* * *

**AN: Hallo as you can see I placed Yakumo in team seven will I make her useless like sakura? Hell no Is she stronger than sakura well yes. I'm basically building her abilities on ninjutsu attacks that also has the ability to inflict genjustu based damage such as disrupting their chakra to increase pain like what her Raiton attack did and I ll throw in some of kurenai's genjutsu maybe. So yeah point was to find someone frigging stronger and more useful than sakura hahaaha. Don't worry Sakura fans though she's still gonna be a ninja and play a role in the future but til then she's practically a no one in this fic. Yeah and next chapter is off to wave and a special surprise mwahahahaahah. Ciao! Oh and Feedback please xD**


	6. The Killer in the Waves

**Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer.  
Disclaimer: I don't own crap anything except the laptop which I use to type this story. Kishimoto owns Naruto while Type-Moon owns the Nasuverse.**

**AN: Nothing to say for now.. i think... **

**Warning: The fights might get too violent for some people so I suggest to take caution while reading.**

"**Bold" **= Jutsu

"**BOLD + **_Italics" _= Bijuu talking

' words ' = thoughts

**BOLD = screaming**

**Story Starts:**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Killer in the Waves**

**One Month Later**

**Hokage's office**

"Team seven reporting in from a successful mission" Kakashi said as Yakumo handed a strangely clam Tora her owner.

"Good job trapping that cat in a genjutsu Kumo-san"

"Hn.." said the Uchiha agreeing for once, that cat was a demon from hell.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san" Kurama said slightly bowing.

"So can I what mission would you like to do next? Perhaps some weeding, or babysitting, or would you like to clean the Inuzuka's Kennels. " the old kage asked as he looked over the available missions Iruka was handing him.

"No!" the Uchiha screamed out

"I demand for a better mission, one befitting that of an Uchiha" he added.

This had varied reactions from the room, Naruto looked amused, Kakashi was sweat dropping, Yakumo was face palming, Iruka got a tick mark, Sarutobi however…

"Are you **ORDERING** me Uchiha?" the Kage said releasing some KI, he already received enough crap from the civilian council he did not need an arrogant genin to get the better of him,

Sasuke went silent and started shaking while Yakumo was strating to have difficulty breathing; Naruto however was standing still as if shrugging off the Kage level killing intent.

Realizing his mistake the Uchiha for once did the wise thing "Sorry Hokage-sama…"

Deciding it was time to interject Naruto cleared his throat getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Although I do not like the way Uchiha worded it I do agree that it is about time for us to take on harder missions, we have done already done forty D-Rank missions Hokage-sama and are already qualified to undertake the C-rank mission." Naruto said as the Hokage calmed down and absorbed the information.

The Hokage sighed and looked at the leader of team 7 "So are the ready for it Kakashi?"

'Hmm… Naruto is definitely ready, Yakumo is too, Sasuke however… well I'd need to watch over him… but I guess were good to go.' "Hokage-sama my team is already prepared to take a C-Rank mission" Kakashi replied earning a nod from the Hokage.

"Okay your mission is to escort a client to Nami no Kuni, you can come in now" the Hokage said.

The three genins turned around towards the door to spot and old bearded man who was holding a bottle of booze.

"So I get a bunch of brats as an escort huh? Well I'm Tazuna the super bridge builder. I expect you guys to protect me til I get to my country and finish the bridge." The man said as he exited the room.

"Meet up in the front gates at two hours" Kakashi said as he disappeared and left his students.

* * *

**2 hours later **

The three genin eventually assembled with Yakumo and Sasuke carrying back packs while Naruto was basically the same he was two hours ago.

"Yoh Ready gu-" Kakashi asked as he approached the group Tazuna just slightly behind him.

"Naruto where's your gear?" the jonin asked as Naruto simply pulled back his right sleeve and showed the Jonin and intricate seal.

"I got everything I need here" Naruto replied as he rolled his sleeve back down.

The maked jonin raised an eye brow in surprise "You know how to use Fuinjutsu?"

Naruto just looked at him with a blank face "Do you remember what my last name is Inu-san?"

Kakashi nodded although internally he was face palming 'Of course he knows how to seal stuff using fuinjutsu he's an Uzumaki for Kami's sake.'

"Teach me how to do that Uzumaki" sasuke said as he cut in the conversation.

"Hmm… were you saying something?" Naruto casually replied as he waved at Yakumo.

Kakashi resisted the urge to smirk at what the Uzumaki did, 'That's my student' he thought as a chibi Kakashi was fist pumping in his mind.

"Well then let's get going Sasuke you take point, Naruto take left, Yakumo you take right."

Naruto nodded as he took his first step out of Konoha.

'_**Excited Naru-kun?' **_the bijuu asked her vessel

'Actually yes this is the first time I actually left Konoha… and it feels… somehow liberating.' Naruto replied as he and his team escorted Tazuna to Nami no Kuni.

'_**Well then just tell me if something exciting happens**_' the bijuu said slowly as she suddenly went silent prompting the Uzumak to cut off the mental link.

* * *

**On the Road**

After a few hours of walking Naruto sweat dropped as he saw a puddle in the middle of the road. A frigging puddle when the last time it rained was a month ago, a frigging puddle that was leaking out a massive amount of KI.

'Ei-nee look at that'

'_**Wow they must be retarded**_' Eiko said getting a nod in return from her vessel.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and Yakumo both of which noticed the weak genjutsu.

Naruto took a deep breath; this was actually his first real-time fighting an actual ninja so he decided to go all out immediately. Naruto already began channeling chakra to his left hand ready to unseal his tanto and was already pumping a massive amount of chakra to his legs as he and his team walked pass the puddle.

"Dog Snake Monkey Ox Tiger, **Magen: Jubaku Satsu**" Yakumo said the moment they passed the puddle just before the two demon brothers of the mist emerged from their hiding spot and tried to attack Kakashi -Emphasis on tried or better yet failed to attack the Jonin.

The moment the two jumped out of the puddle to perform a coordinated attack on Kakashi hopping to take him out first only for one of the two brothers Gozu to suddenly come to a halt making his brother Meizu trip.

"What the hell Go-" was all he said before he felt intense pain around his right arm he looked at the source of the pain only to find that he was already missing an arm wound already cauterized.

He screamed out in agony while clutched his arm. He looked behind him to find who was responsible for the attack only to find the blonde kid earlier standing there tanto drawn **Katon** chakra flowing through the blade. The blonde looked at him impassively as he screamed out once more when the blonde sliced off his other arm,

Now crying in pain the man crawled in the ground and looked at his brother to ask for help. He spotted his brother standing still in front of the brown-haired girl. He was talking to her as if answering each and every one of her questions. When he saw the girl nod and bring out a kunai he knew his brother was done for. He watched in horror as the girl went behind his brother and slit him in the throat. That was the last thing he saw as his head was sliced off his body.

Naruto exhaled as he finished dealing with one of the two brothers. It was the first time he killed anyone, and he wondered was he supposed to feel anything. Why wasn't he feeling anything, was killing really just that easy? Just slash and hack until everything is dead? Did life really hold no great value? Naruto just shook his head stopping the thought aswith flick of his hand Naruto removed the blood from his tanto and sheathed it before resealing it back into his left hand. Naruto turned around to see a slightly wide-eyed Kakashi, a pale Tazuna, a seething Sasuke, and Yakumo still staring at her first kill.

'That was brutal' Kakashi thought. He was ready to use **Kawarimi** the moment he saw the puddle but before the two could even attack him two of his students already reacted. Yakumo managed to trap one in a genjutsu and managed to question him before she killed her. Naruto however managed to get swiftly disarm his opponent by literally cutting the man's entire arm off before slicing the other than beheading the man. What scared Kakashi was the fact that his student managed to pull that off in less than seven seconds.

"What the hell dobe!" Sasuke finally exploded feeling a bit woozy at what he just saw.

Naruto just shook his head as he took out a scroll and a small bottle of ink made from his blood and a paintbrush from one his pockets. Ignoring Sasuke, Naruto began drawing symbols on the scroll as he continuously put chakra into it. After a few second Naruto stood up took the head of Meizu and sealed it in the scroll ignoring the looks of everyone. Naruto then walked towards the now dead Gozu, sliced the man's head off, and sealed it within the scroll before throwing the body into next to his brothers.

Making a few hand seals Naruto fired off a "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" **buring the two bodies into ashes.

"Kakashi-sensei… catch….you know what to do with it" Naruto said as he threw the scroll towards his sensei.

'_**Too slow Naru-kun' **_the bijuu said _**'You could have finished the man off in 3.7 seconds if you didn't let him crawl on the ground. Next time kill them faster or we'll have to up your training'**_

'Hai Eiko-nee' blonde immediately replied not wanting his already hellish training to get even harder if that was even possible, bit knowing Ei-nee it was.

Kakashi caught the scroll nodding at the blonde "I'll make sure to give you and Yakumo the reward money the jonin said as he looked at Tazuna "Tazuna-san you have some explaining to do." The masked jonin said snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" the old man asked sweating bucket loads as he still felt uncomfortable because of the blonde's brutality.

"Why are two chuunin level missing-nins after your life?" the Jonin asked.

**One long ass explanation later**

"So let me get this straight" Kakashi said pausing for a moment before continuing. "Gato the president of Gato's trading company is after your life and from the info Yakumo gathered has hired Momochi Zabuza the Kirigakure no Kijin and one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu to kill you and your paying us is for a C-rank mission because Nami no Kuni is dirt poor because of Gato which will change after you build the bridge."

Tazuna nodded at Kakashi's explanation.

"Team 7 let's head back to Konoha" the jonin said "This is an A-rank mission and I'm afraid that our team will not be able to handle it." He added.

"No I say we continue this mission" the Uchiha said this mission just became something worthy of a Uchiha and he wasn't going to allow his sensei to let him miss out on a chance to get stronger.

"I agree with him sensei we already accepted the mission might as well see it through" Naruto added.

'_**Wow you agreed with the Uchiha twice in one day…. The world must be coming to an end!'**_ Eiko said as she pinched her cheeks.

Ignoring the Bijuu Naruto looked at slightly pale Yakumo "We should… continue…" she said as Naruto decided that he might need to talk to her later.

'The one time they agree with each other the one time!' accepting his defeat Kakashi sighed as he looked at Tazuna "After the completion of the bridge and getting rid of Gato we expect to be paid for an A-Rank mission"

"Yes, Thank You!" the bridge builder said happily that the konoha-nin was willing to help him out.

* * *

A few more hours of walking passed as the team eventually met up with one of Tazuna's friends who agreed to row them towards Nami no Kuni. After getting off the boat the team headed for Tazuna's house.

Naruto stopped walking after hearing some rustling noise coming from some bushes. He pulled out a kunai and threw it at the bush as he saw a white hare jump out. 'It's coat is white… it should be brown since its spring' Naruto's eyes widened as he heard a faint sound of whizzing in the air.

"Get Down!" Naruto screamed out as he pushed Tazuna on while everyone else ducked down barely managing to evade the Zanbatou that went flying through eventually hitting a tree and getting stuck in it.

Team seven turned their heads around and spotted a man standing atop the zanbatou. He was a tall muscular man with spiky black hair and no eye brows. The man was wearing bandages around the bottom half of his face. He was wearing a forehead protector sideways on his head, while wearing baggy pants with striped patters. He was also wearing stripped wrist warmers that extend up to his elbows matched and leg warmers that matched its appearance.

"Oh Sharingan no Kakashi? No wonder the demon brothers failed" the man said as he stared at the group

'Sharingan no Kakashi?' Sasuke thought as he stared at the said Jonin.

"Sorry Zabuza but it was my students who killed them." the jonin replied as he got ready to fight the missing-nin.

"Ohh… some impressive gakis you have there then, Now Kakashi why don't you hand over the man so I can kill him and we can part ways." the missing-nin suggested

"Sorry can't do that" Kakashi replied as he pulled up his leaf forehead protector and revealed his Sharingan shocking Sasuke.

The missing nin smirked as he "**Shunshin'd" **on top of the body of water near them.

**Play Dragon Rises by Sawano Hiroyuki **

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu" **Zabuza said as thick mist began surrounding the area. The three genin immediately surrounded Tazuna and stood up defensively in front of him.

"Be careful he's an expert in "**Sairento Kiringu"**" Kakashi said as the mist got even thicker.

"Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle Vein, Jugular Vein, Kidneys, Heart, Brain … which one should I go after?" came an ominous voice from the mist bathing the entire area in a massive amount of Ki strong enough to make Yakumo and Sasuke consider killing themselves just to get away from it.

"Die" the missing-nin said as he appeared in between Tazuna and the three genin ready to strike down the bridge builder.

Before the battle even began Naruto was already pumping a lot of chakra on his legs so with a burst of speed Naruto unsealed his tanto and jumped towards the missing-nin coating his tanto with **Fuuton** chakra the blonde slashed downwards surprising Zabuza and forcing the man to block the blow with his sword which to his surprise was chirped a little. Zabuza narrowed his eyes as he observed Naruto's tanto '**Fuuton** chakra coating his blade to make it sharper… huh never seen a genin do that before.. interesting…' the man thought as he kicked the blonde away before swinging his sword to the left blocking an attack from the copy-nin.

The two A-rank nins began exchanging a few blows before Zabuza managed to hit Kakashi with the blunt side of his blade pushing the man into the water.

"**Suiro no Jutsu**" the missing nin said as he created a huge sphere of water around his arm imprisoning the copy-nin. The missing nin then created three "**Mizu Bunshins" **and sent them to kill everyone.

Naruto got into his "**Shuryo" **stance with his extended arm holding the tanto in reverse grip. Yakumo took out a kunai and stood in front of Tazuna while Sasuke took out a Fuuma Shuriken.

'We just need one good blow to dispel them' Yakumo thought as she began going through some hand seals "**Magen: Hanagasumi**!" She said as the Zabuza clone heading for her suddenly found itself stuck inside a gigantic flower bud which closed around him and exploded causing it to dispel in reality she just threw kunai with an explosion tag on it while it suddenly stopped.

Naruto and Sasuke however had a harder time dealing with their opponents. Even if the clones power was only a fraction of the Zabuzas they were still slightly stronger than both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto eventually managed to beat the clone that was after him by creating a "**Kage Bunshin"** substituting himself with it and having it explode the moment the water clone was in range. Naruto s eyes then widened as he tackled Sasuke down just narrowly missing the blade aimed to decapitate the genin. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized that the usually uncaring dobe just protected him.

"As much as I hate to admit it Sasuke we need to work together or else we will all die" the Uzumaki said-as he saw Zabuza creating another three more water clones, earning a nod from the Uchiha.

"Okay let's go Sasuke lets light the asshole up" Naruto said as he made one shadow clone and began going through some hand seals.

Nodding Sasuke went through the same hand seals, Uchiha arrogance or not he had no time for that now it was either work with dobe and live or don't and die. He would certainly pick living over dying in a heartbeat.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" **said Naruto and Sasuke as they both fired a fireball at Zabuza and his clones.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa" **said the Naruto clone as he fired off a blast of wind which combined with the two fireballs creating a massive conflagration that dispelled the water clones and headed straight for the Missing-nin.

Zabuza let go of the water prison and used **Kawarimi** to avoid getting burned to death.

He reappeared behind Naruto ready to slash the blonde in two only for the Uzumaki to flip him off and suddenly explode.

Getting blown back a few feet in the air Zabuza was surprised to find a foot to his face as the blonde kicked him towards Sasuke who managed to get a few punches in before kicking him to Kakashi who was already in the middle of his hand seals.

Zabuza's eyes widened as Kakashi fired off "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"**. Zabuza grit his teeth and was lucky enough that he managed to make a water clone just in time to substitute with it to avoid the dragon but failed to get away from a few flaming shurkens that hit him in the back.

Zabuza back flipped a few time landing a good fifteen feet away Konoha-nins.

He was already tired that for sure but his pride wouldn't let him give up. Bringing his sword up the masked nin ran towards the trio who all began doing hand seals. The trio all fired a ball of fire creating a massive inferno headed towards him. Cancelling the chakra on the soles of his feet for a moment Zabuza dove under the water as he began doing some hand seals. Before firing off a few dragons made of water towards the three ninjas. He saw the blonde use **Kawarimi** almost immediately while the silver haired Jonin grabbed the duck butt haired one and tossed him away before using the **Kawarimi** as well.

Zabuza smirked under water tired or not this was a hell of a lot more fun than he imagined.

He channeled some chakra in the water creating at least six water clones as he rose from the depths of the lake. Smiling underneath his mask the nin charged in with his clones.

He and two other clones began attacking Kakashi while he sent the other three to attack the blonde, the duck head, and the bridge builder. Just before he was about to attack Kakashi the swordsman used **Kawarimi** and replaced himself with the clone heading for Tazuna. Kakashi's eye widened as he went to overdrive destroying all the three clones before running towards Yakumo and Tazuna.

Zabuza smirked as he drew his sword back ready to behead the kunoichi and the bridge builder. That was until he found himself surrounded by leafs.

"**Magen: Genso Kiri" **the masked-nin heard before he began seeing images of the past, all the horrors he experienced all the people he killed standing in front of him as if coming back this small moment just to haunt him.

Gritting his teeth Zabuza stopped the flow of chakra to his body and then suddenly released a stronger flow of his chakra disrupting the genjutsu **"Genjutsu Kai" **the missing nin said just in time to use the palm of his hand to stop a kunai aimed for his heart. Zabuza glared at the copy-nin in front of him. He was about to swing his sword one-handed to cleave the man into but was stopped when the copy-nin kicked him in the gut pushing him away.

Panting in exhaustion the Missing-nin began going through some hand signs only to be stopped as he was hit by in the side by a burst of wind coming from the blonde genin **"Fuuton: Daitoppa"** the blonde said getting the attention of Zabuza.

Zabuza glared at the blonde as he heard Kakashi use "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu"** sending tidal wave towards him not having enough time to use **Kawarimi** the swordsman placed his sword in front of him as pumped chakra all over his body doing his best to lessen the jutsu's damage. Soon enough the wave passed showing a badly damaged Zabuza in front of the Konoha-nins.

"That's really some gakis you have there Kakashi, mind letting me have the blonde one? I promise I'll take good care of him" Zabuza asked half serious that kid had way potential to pass on.

"Sorry but no.." Kakashi replied in a deadpan tone

Too bad the missing nin said just before two senbons hit him in the neck.

"Thank you for your help Konoha nin" said a masked figure as the nin appeared in front of the Konoha nin. The hunter-nin was had black hair with two locks falling on the side of the head while the rest was kept in a bun. The ninja was also wearing a green haori matched with a light brown platoon sandals.

"I have hunted for this man for a while now thank you for the help" the hunter –nin said said before he **Shunshin`d **beside Zabuza s body I must dispose of this the hunter nin said as he **Shinshin d** with Zabuza s body.

"Well that was interesting" Naruto said breaking the silence only to hear a loud thud coming from beside him. 'Oh great Kakashi just fainted' Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke.

"Mind taking point while I carry sensei?" the blonde asked

"Sure" the Uchiha replied as he led the group towards Tazuna's house as per the man's directions.

* * *

They arrived there after about ten minutes of walking and were greeted by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami. She welcomed them in and showed them into a room where Naruto placed the now conscious yet still exhausted Kakashi.

'That guy is still alive isn't he?' the genin asked to his tenant.

'_**Definitely, you already read about how hunter-nins function right? Then you should know it's part of protocol to destroy the body at the spot after the targets death.**_'

'Well…. shit…. Not only do we have Zabuza to deal with we also have with that fake hunter-nin' Naruto thought as he looked at everyone in the room. Kakashi was resting in a futon, while Yakumo, Sasuke, and Tazuno were sitting close to him. He looked to his side and spotted Tsunami standing on the side.

"Zabuza's stiil alive" Naruto said out of nowhere getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"What makes you say that Uzumaki-san?" Yakumo asked curious about her friend proclamation

"Think about it, what was used to kill Zabuza"

"Senbon Needles…" Sasuke said as his eyes widened in realization.

"Naruto is right" Kakashi said as everyones attention shifted to him "there is a high chance that the hunter nin was an accomplice off his."

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"If it was a real hunter-nin, he would have burned Zabuza's body right in front of us." Naruto answered as he looked at Kakashi.

"So are you finally going to train us to do anything aside from your team exercises you've made us do for the past month?" Naruto asked Kakashi as the Jonin just eye smiled.

"Yep I need to get you guys strong enough to at least face off against that hunter-nin, while I deal with Zabuza."

Sasuke smirked his sensei was finally going to do something useful for a change. He finally has chance to learn something that may help him kill Itachi in the future.

The conversation stopped as a small boy came in the room, Inari or something that then started ranting about how Gato will kill each and every one of them and that heroes didn't exist. Naruto didn't really care as he ignored the kid.

"So what exactly will you be teaching us?" "Don't ignore me" came a sound from a far.

"It'll be a surprise…" the jonin replied okay "as long as it's not something stupid like tree climbing that we should have learned weeks ago then I'm fine". Naruto saw the jonin tense up from underneath the futon.

"Let me guess that was the plan?" Naruto sighed but was snapped from his frustration when he heard a loud thud once more. Turning around he spotted Yakumo on the ground already unconscious. 'Hmm… it has been a long day… and Yakumo wasn't really one to have much stamina/. Shrugging the blonde picked up his friend and asked Tsunami where he could bring her which the woman kindly did by pointing him to another room.

He laid out a futon and tucked Yakumo in feeling a bit tired himself the blonde decided so sit down against a wall and fall into the realm of dreams.

* * *

**Next Day**

'**Ki….LL….. YOu….kI….L…l….a….n…t…k….l….l….p….k…..….. kill….kill….kill…..give….. in….. to…..your…st…..de….'**

Yakumo shot out of her futon eyes wide while she was hyperventilating. I couldn't be right? Kurenai-san and the Hokage said they sealed that up. Still trying to catch her breath she looked around the room and saw a familiar lock of yellow hair.

Rubbing her eyes a bit she saw the young Uzumaki back against a wall sleeping peacefully.

"Morning Kumo-san" the blonde said eyes still closed.

"Ohayo Uzumaki-san"

"You're never going to call Naruto are you?"

"Who knows" she said as she stretched her arms.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked.

"What are you talking about?" she replied.

"The fact that you killed someone" the blonde said freezing Kurama on the spot.

"Yeah… I'm okay with it….."

"Don't lie… You were still looking pale even when we were fighting Zabuza."

"Ohhooo observant are we Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto grave a dry smile "Just remember you're not a monster for killing, we're ninjas we kill for a living."

"I'm not…"

"No need to act strong… it's just the two of us here"

She gave a sad smile "I need to be strong… I can't have myself crying over simple things like this anymore Uzumaki-san."

"You really have grown up" the blonde replied.

"At one point everyone grows up" she told the blonde

'Some earlier than others' he thought.

"You should get ready Kakashi-sensei will probably come call for us soon" the blonde said as he got up and walked towards the door.

He smiled as he heard her whisper "Thank you".

"You're welcome" he said as he left the room.

A few hours later after eating breakfast, Kakashi gathered his genin and lead them towards the woods around Nami no Kuni. He then began explaining how to do the tree climbing exercise by doing a demonstration on it earning a surprised look on the Uchiha while Yakumo and Naruto looked at him with total indifference.  
"Inu-sensei, can I go off to train on my own?" the blonde asked,

"Let me guess you already know tree walking then how about… you know what I wouldn't be surprised anymore just guard Tazuna while he's making the bridge."

"And how about you?" the masked nin asked as he looked at the Kurama heir.

"I've already mastered it but I still need to work on my water walking" she answered.

"Hmm… you can go with Naruto then" he thought as he could use this time to teach the Uchiha a few things.

"See you later Naruto, Yakumo" Kakashi said as he saw his students walk away.

Nodding the blonde made a few clones to escort Tazuna as he walked off ready to go training with Yakumo.

"So do you need help with water walking" the blonde asked off headedly

"Ohh so Uzumaki-san wants to see me get wet?" Yakumo asked trying to get a reaction out of the blonde.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't" the blonde replied smirking internally as he saw the Kurama heir blush.

* * *

**That night**

After an entire afternoon of water walking with Yakumo, Naruto managed to somehow convince her that to fully master it she needed to learn how to fight while standing on the water. This resulted in a bruised and wet Yakumo entering the house with a pretty much normal and undamaged Naruto. The two genins looked at their team-mate who was already eating trying to replenish his reserves as fast as he can.

"Sasuke-san how did the Tree Climbing go?" asked the brown-haired girl

"It's moving along fine, I'll master it pretty soon" the Uchiha replied since Kakashi basically spent most of the day teaching him about it.

"Good for you" Naruto said as he sat down the table and began eating ignoring the slight glare from the Uchiha.

"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE FIGHT GATO WILL JUST KILL YOU" Inari said as he looked at the three ninjas "WHAT THE HELL DO GUYS EVEN KNOW YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WEVE BEEN THROUGH! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE!" the kid finished before shutting up after receiving killing intent from all three genins.

'One lost his entire clan, the others parents were dead, and the last one was a social pariah that was scorned and hated by all. How dare this kid tell them of all people, that they don't know how hard life can be. How dare him!' Naruto thought as he just glared at the kid. If this wasn't a mission he would've already jumped the kid and show him just how hard life can be.

Having already lost his appetite because of that outburst Naruto shook his head. Naruto stood up making everyone look at him. The blonde glared at the kid before looking away and made his way for the exit. He left ignoring the calls telling him to wait or come back.

**In the streets of Nami no Kuni**

Naruto sighed as he continued walking no real destination in mind just trying to calm himself down before he goes back to the house less he want to kill the Kid. He already heard about the kid's story from Yakumo who heard it from Kakashi who in turn heard it from Tazuna. Big deal daddy died in front of you, at least he had a dad… hell he still had a loving family with him, he had nothing! Add to the fact the he got constantly beaten up just added to his pain.

'_**Calm down Naru-kun**_' said Eiko in a calm and soothing way.

'I know… but… it's just…. That kid…. He…. '

'_**It's okay now Naru-kun don't let what he said affect you, you know pain better than most people. The kid is just one of many who lets pain trample over them… they throw away the chance of gaining strength to try to overcome pain. He is one of the many possibilities of what you could have become Naruto… **_' Eiko said before she closed off the link between the two of them giving the blonde some alone time.

The inhaled deeply as he tried to think of what Eiko told him, he closed his eyes as he continued walking trying to fully calm himself only for him to bump into someone.

"Watch it" was said coldly by a feminine voice.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention" the blonde replied as he looked at who he bumped in to.

It was a girl around sixteen with fair white skin and grey eyes; she was around 5"3 ft tall with short brown hair that went down to her neck with bangs covering most of her forehead. She was wearing a red jacket with a white color which was left open revealing a dark blue kimono tied by a blue obi underneath her attire. This was accompanied by two dark brown boots and forehead protector with the kanji of "Mu" on it that was tied to her left bicep.

"Hn…" the girl replied as she looked away from the blonde and began walking away.

"Oh god not another one" the blond said in a low tone that he was almost whispering.

"What was that?" the girl said as she looked at the blonde jinchuuriki.

"Oh nothing I was just saying how I hate people who acts like a douche by saying hn.., let me guess you have some kind of eye power that makes you special don't you" he said lashing out a bit since he was still a bit pissed because of Inari.

The woman's eyes widened a bit at she carefully studied the young blond.

"Hn.." she replied.

"Ghaaa you're doing it again!" the blonde replied

Shaking her head the girl turned around and starts walking away.

"Hey wait I'm not done talking with you!" the blonde said as he chases after the girl, he extends his arm forward grabs her in the shoulder.

The girl immediately turned around and instinctively lets out a palm strike for the blonde's chest only for her eyes to widen before they narrowed dangerously.

Naruto let go off her shoulder as he blocked her palm strike by thrusting his knife hand at the attack shocking the brunette.

"What was that for!?" the blond replied as he stared at the woman who was now standing in front of him ready to attack.

The woman charged forward and jumped attempting to round house kick the blonde in the face only for him to duck and dodge the attack. The blonde looked at the woman and decided to counter by sending a **Saisho no Ya **to her gut. The girl grabbed the extended hand just before she landed and managed to flip the blond over by tossing him over her shoulder. The blonde flipped mid-air and broke his fall by landing flat on his feet. The blonde look at his opponent and saw her disappear in a burst of speed suddenly appearing right in front of him. The blonde's eyes widened 'that speed was on par with Ei-nee when she's a bit serious' the blonde thought as a fist connected to his face forcing him a to move a few feet back.

The blonde smirked as he spat out some blood "Good punch" he said as he got into his **Shuryo** stance. He was ready expecting any kind of attack coming his way only for the girl to disappear once more.

'Ahh crap' Naruto thought as he now found himself in the receiving end off several punches and kicks all over his body. The boy desperately looked for an opening for a counter attack but found that he was unable to due to the huge difference between their speeds. For a few seconds Naruto actually considered asking Eiko for some help but decided against it not really wanting her to bitch at him for being so weak despite all their training. He gritted his teeth as he was kicked in the faces which sent him tumbling to the round and rolling for a while.

The girl stared at her now downed opponent with a look of utter disappointment. She was expecting a bit more since the blonde managed to block her first attack. She shook her head and turned around she started to walk away only to stop when she heard the sounds of the boy getting up.

"Your strong nee-san" the blonde said calmly but internally he was grimacing in pain the girl hit fast and she hit hard.

"Oh?" the woman said a bit impressed that the kid managed to get up as she was sure she put enough power to at least cripple a decent ninja.

She then saw the blonde get into a familiar looking style. She thought about it for a while as she allowed the kid to attack. She smiled after analyzing the boy's fighting style realizing why it looked familiar.

"Nanaya-ken huh? Are you a student of Shiki?" the girl asked a bit curious earning a confused look at the blonde.

"Shiki? Who the heck is that?" the blonde asked.

"Never mind" The brunette said as she continued playing around barely avoiding the boy's attacks while countering them with palm strikes, kicks, and punches.

Naruto groaned in frustration the woman was fluidly evading all his attacks as if she was dancing around them. The blonde decide to takes things up a notch by suddenly increasing the speed if his thrusts.

'The boy has potential' she thought 'His attacks are good and precise but it seems he doesn't know how to use **Senso **which makes it harder for him to get in to close range to his opponents which really limits him to just the **Shuryo** stance, but judging from the way he attacks and the sudden extreme burst of speeds in his attacks he probably knows how to use **Sensa**'

Thinking it was about time to end this the brunette ducked evading **Zanshu **for her neck before charging in whipping out her left arm to block the blonde's other hand while she pulled back her right arm gathering chakra into it before thrusting it forward hitting the boy in the chest with her palm before releasing the chakra creating a gigantic burst of power and sending the boy barrelling away.

Naruto groaned he felt like he got hit by a truck… whatever the hell a truck was or by Eiko-nee if she was in a bad mood. The blonde stopped complaining for a while though as he smiled before he started laughing ignoring the pain he felt all over his body. This was just what he needed to clear his mind.

The girl just stood there looking at him as if he was crazy.

"God I needed that" he said to himself before he looked at the girl once more, "By the way hello…. My name is…..Uzumaki Naruto.. Nice to meet you" he said.

"Nice to meet you" she said as she turned around once more and began walking away. "Hey wait I didn't get your name" the blond called out.

"I didn't give it to you... Maybe I'll give it to you the next time we meet" she said as she walked away.

'Tsuyoi on'na' Naruto thought as he looked at her retreating figure.

The blonde got up flinching slightly because of the pain as he dusted himself off before turning around and heading back to Tazuna's house, not noticing the girl who glanced back at him from a far.

'Interesting boy… and were those whisker marks?' the girl thought as she finally looked away and began walking once more looking for a certain red haired puppeteer.

* * *

**A week after the battle with Zabuza **

Naruto sighed as he sat atop of Tazuna's house; currently Yakumo,Sasuke, and Kakashi were with Tazuna on the bridge while he was left here to look over Tsunami and Inari just u

in case someone tried to attack them.

'I wonder if I'll see that girl again' Naruto thought as he remembered the brunette who thoroughly kicked his ass.

'Hey Ei-nee'

'_**Yes Naru-kun'**_

'Do you think I could've won that match if I used your powers?'

'_**Honestly, you would have at least needed to unleash about five or six of my tails… I sensed great strength in that girl…. She was not an ordinary shinobi**_' the Bijuu already learned of the blonde's defeat soon after the small match and was not pleased at all. For the past few days Naruto was… to put it in simple words was hell. The last few days consisted of 3 hours of early morning extreme physical conditioning, , one hour of training with his tanto, one hour of Nanaya-ken practice, one hour of ninjutsu practice, one hour of fuinjutsu practice and 5 hours- 15 hours due to time moving different in mindscape, of no hold bars spar in the mindscape.

'Speaking of attacking' Naruto thought as he saw two thuggish looking samurais talking as they were approaching Tazuna's house.

He channeled chakra to his ears in order to hear their conversation.

"Gato said we could do anything we want with the girl as long as we keep her alive" one said.

"She is pretty good-looking mind if we have some fun with her before we bring her to Gato?" the other replied

"Hell Yeah" the other said not noticing a figure landing in front of them.

"**Nanaya-ken: Nibun"** Naruto said as he channeled **Fuuton** Chakra along on his arms as he swung both arms horizontally bisecting both samurai at their waist.

"Well I guess that's my job" Naruto said as he walked towards the bridge killing all the thugs he met along the path.

**Bridge**

Naruto arrived on the scene with a blank look on his face, there were bodies of various carpenters on the ground presumably dead already but what stood out to blonde was the thick amount of mist and KI emanating from the area. Shrugging the blonde walked into the fog and arrives into the battle field.

"Yoh" he said half-heartedly as he walked towards Yakumo and Tazuna, the latter was infront of the old guy defending him.

"So what happened?"

"Well… short version or long version" the Kurama asked.

"Short one"

"We came here carpenters were dead Zabuza came with hunter nin Kakashi went up against Zabuza and Sasuke is getting his ass handed to him by the hunter nin inside that" she said pointing at the dome of ice.

"What about the longer version?"

"Basically the same but has more stuff that makes the Uchiha look like a stupid and egotistical prick" was her curt response.

"Why aren't you the one fighting the hunter-nin then? I know you're stronger than the Uchiha"

"He jumped in before I could do anything" she replied.

"Just stay here and protect Tazuna, I'll retrieve whatevers left of Sasuke…. Take care of him too" the blonde said as he walked away.

The blonde sighed made his way towards the ice dome just in time to see the last Uchiha fall on the ground with ice senbons sticking out all over his body. Naruto made a **Kage Bunshin **and despite its small protest was ordered to take care of Sasuke. Naruto took a deep breath and **Kawarimi'd** with the Uchiha.

"Hello hunter-nin san" the blonde said as he appeared inside the dome switching places with Sasuke. "Cool mask by the way" he added as he considered buying one sometime in the future.

"Aren't you angry that I killed your friend?" the masked ninja asked as he stepped out from one of the many ice mirrors.

**Play The dark colossus destroys all by NieR**

"He's more of an acquaintance really." The blonde said as he charged in and delivered a **Saisho no Chi **which the hunter-nin evaded by side stepping before delivering a punch to the blonde's face. Naruto quickly slapped the oncoming fist away with his left hand as he let out a **Saisho no Ya **aimed for the nin's face with his right. The ninja tilted his head to the right and evaded the blow letting his blow pass through.

The blonde smirked "**Nanaya-ken: Kumiawase: San no Yajirushi!**"

"**Konbo**" he said as his extended arm at was slightly bent in the elbow and began to rotate his body delivering an elbow to the nin-face.

"**Zashu**" he followed up using the momentum of the rotation to bring his hand down the opponent's neck to decapitate him but failed as the ninja back stepped.

"**Maya!**" He said releasing his free hand forward knife thrust hitting the hunter-nin right on his mask sending him a few feet back while his mask shattered revealing an extremely beautiful and feminine face.

"You're strong" the hunter-nin said.

"Are you strong because you fight to protect those who are precious to you?" he asked as he charged in and began exchanging blows with the blonde.

"No.. I am strong so I won't get hurt" the blonde said as he blocked a few punches before throwing out a kick which sent the effeminate man into one of the mirrors.

"Why do you fight if not to protect? Fighting guarantees that you are going to get hurt" the nin said as he went inside one of the many mirrors

"True strength comes from fighting for those who are precious to you" Haku said as he jumped from one mirror to another throwing senbons at the blonde.

The blonde moved from his spot evading the senbons as he began to think about what the masked man said. He felt his clone dispel now knowing that Yakumo was taking care of the Uchuha.

"**Sensatsu Suisho**" the masked-nin said as he created a thousand senbons and directed them towards the blonde.

The blonde was already going through some hand seals. "**Kaze no Domu**" the blonde said as he released a burst of wind disrupting the senbon's flight pattern.

The blonde began going through some more hand seals **"Katon: Kitsune dai Hidama" **he said as he released a gigantic fox shaped fireball towards the mirror where the hunter-nin was standing.

Haku saw the attack and immediately jumped out of the mirror and dove into another while still throwing senbons at blonde.

Naruto clicked his tongue as his attack barely did any damage to the now regenerating mirror while the hunter-nin's senbon were already hitting him.

He pulled out some of the senbons sticking out of his body as he continued avoiding Haku's attacks.

The blonde created a shadow clone and had it throw him up in the air just in time to intercept Haku who was just leaving a mirror.

The blonde let out a punch hitting the nin in his face sending him down to the ground. His clone already going through some hand seals ready to burn the falling Haku only for the fake hunter nin to throw two senbons hitting the clone in the neck dispelling it. Haku landed and immediately jumped into one of the mirrors, earning a frustrated grunt from the blonde who landed in the middle of the dome.

"Even though I dislike killing you are too big of a threat to Zabuza-sama, Sorry but I must take your life" the hunter nin said sadly as he began going through some hand seals.

"**Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyoso**" Haku said as he released giant spikes made of ice from all the mirrors and aimed them for the blonde.

"Sayonara Konoha-nin" he said as he released the ice spikes shooting them at the blonde.

'Shit' Naruto thought as he began going through some hand seals while doing his best to evade the barrage off icicles coming from all directions.

Pouring as much chakra as he can Naruto released his jutsu "**Fuuton: Kamikaze**" the blonde said creating a small tornado slowing within the dome of ice slowing down the icicles ready to impale the blonde. However the blonde wasn't finished as he finished another set of hand seals. "**Katon: Hibarishi**" he said creating a ring of fire around himself the combined with the divine wind creating a flaming tornado with the blonde in its center melting the incoming spikes of ice.

"Why do you fight?" The masked nin asked the blonde once more.

'Why do I fight?' Naruto thought…. Why did he fight? He knew he gained strength so he won't get hurt anymore but… but what was he fighting for… for his freedom that's for sure… but… was there a deeper meaning to why he fought… he could've just left the moment Kakashi fainted from exhaustion, even though he still didn't have enough funds he could have left, but why didn't he? Was it because of Yakumo, Shikamaru, and those nice people at Ichiraku? did he get too attached? or was it because he didn't know where to go?…. So in the end why does he fight?

Naruto looked at the torrent of blazing flames still surrounding him. 'I have no answer for you' he thought as he unsealed his tanto and held it in reverse grip.

Naruto closed his eyes clearing his mind of all distractions the blonde took a deep breath, the blonde then slowly opened his eyes as the flames slowly receded.

The world became fragile once more.

**-Haku POV-**

I stared at the raging inferno in front of me as it slowly began receding. I took out some senbons ready to attack the blonde haired boy the moment I see him. I don't really like killing people so if possible I aim for non-vital points like I did to the first boy who attacked me.

This kid was different though unlike the first one this one held unimaginable potential in his eyes… but I see it… those eyes full of pain and loneliness like mine was ages ago. Perhaps if we met differently the two of us could have even become friends.

I threw some senbons at blonde who was still closing his eyes. To my surprise the blonde blocked the attack without even looking destroying my attack with his tanto. I watched senbon in hand as the blond opened his eyes. For a second I was distracted as I stared in to his blue eyes with a small magenta ring surrounding his iris, it was beautiful yet unnatural, filled with pain and sadness but held enough power to overcome the two.

The blonde looked up into the mirror I was in before he vanishes from my sight as he reappeared in front of me. I jumped out just in time as I saw him cut through my mirror as if it was made of paper. I created a spike of ice and threw it at blonde only for him to twist his body and jump on top of it and using it propelled himself towards me as we both landed to the ground. I jumped back distancing myself as I looked at boy as it suddenly felt like time has stopped I couldn't move at all yet he was moving towards me. I watched as the young boy ran slowly yet fluidly his tanto already drawn. Then I realized it I was going to die. Closing my eyes I came to accept my fate "Sorry Zabuza-sama, it seems that I can't serve as you as your tool anymore" I thought as the boy began his attack.

**With Naruto**

Charging in tanto held in reverse grip Naruto began attacking the fake hunter nin who closed his eyes.

"Ichi" he said as he crouched down tracing a line on the ninja's left calf.

"Ni" he added as he traced a line on the ninja's right calf.

"San" said Naruto as he traced a line diagonally from the right thigh to the left waist.

"Yon" muttered as he shifted his grip tracing another line from the left thigh to the right waist.

"Go" he said as he traced a line vertically in the hunter-nin's abdomen.

"Roku" he said as he traced another line separating the man's left arm from his shoulder.

"Nana" he added as he traced another line separating the man's right arm from his shoulder.

"Hachi" he said as he traced a line at the man's throat and pulled his tanto back.

"Kyu" he finished as he stabbed the blade forward hitting the ninja in a point in his chest.

"**Akudoraibu: Kyuu-bi Kakusei**"

"Sayonara hunter-nin-san" Naruto whispered as the domes of ice mirrors began to shatter and collapse, vanishing with its dying user.

"I'll give you my answer when we meet in the afterlife." The blonde said as he deactivated his eye and stared at the now dead hunter-nin.

* * *

**With Zabuza **

Zabuza swung his sword towards the Copy-nin forcing the man to jump back narrowly avoiding getting cut horizontally. The two have been fighting for a while now so he was bit tired and bruised having cuts on his body. The copy-nin was the same as both of them looked slightly worn out.

Zabuza charged in ready to follow up his attack as he caught something in the side of his eye Haku's dome collapsing. He smirked thinking Haku has won but both his eyes slightly widened at the scene he saw.

In the midst of the falling mirrors the blonde from a week ago was standing tanto drawn and blood dripping down from it. He followed the trail of blood and saw a pool of it, various sliced body parts scattered all over. He then looked up the blonde and looked at the direction he was staring at. Then he saw it the face of Haku stained in blood, eyes closed with a sad smile on her face. It was detached from his body.

The missing-nin's vision went red as he pushed Kakashi away hitting the copy-nin with the blunt side of his sword. He charged and swung his sword; the blonde managed to block the attack but was sent flying back.

The masked-nin dropped on his knees as he stared at Haku. Although he won't openly admit it he considered the boy as more of a tool he was too stubborn to admit it. He treated the boy like the son that he never had training him and molding him to be the one to carry his legacy. He was even planning on giving the boy his sword in the future but now all of that's gone. He has been a ninja for a long time, he has seen a lot of deaths, and has taken a lot of lives but for the first time in his life the Demon of the Mist let out a loud yell as tears feel from his eyes.

"HAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

**With Naruto**

'So that's what it's like to cry for someone you care about, To lose someone you care for.. I wonder will I also cry if this happens to me? Will someone cry for me when I pass on?' the blonde thought earning a sad frown from his tenant.

'_**Don't worry Naruto… I will cry for you**_' she said '_**I just hope you cry for me too**_' she whispered.

Naruto felt Kakashi appear beside him.

"N-naruto did you do that?" the copy-nin asked as he saw the condition of the fake hunter nin.

Naruto only nodded as Zabuza stood up hands stained with the blood of his apprentice.

The swordsman of the mist gripped his sword as he looked at the konoha-nins. Forgetting about his job of killing the bridge builder the man was ready to charge in until he heard the voice of his client.

"Oh How disappointing I guess the demon does not live up to his reputation" Gato said as he appeared behind him was at least a hundred mercenaries all armed and ready to kill everyone.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zabuza roared out anger barely restrained.

"Change of plans, I was never planning on paying you as you can see my men here are ready to take you and your app.." he stopped as he noticed the dismembered body of Haku.

"Hahaha I guess the boys dead serves him right for breaking my arm" the man said laughing out loudly before stopping after feeling a massive amount of KI that was directed to him.

Gato's eyes widened as he saw the images of his death play on his head repeatedly the same for all the mercenaries behind him.

**Play Unmei no Yoru by Kenji Kawai**

"Wait there gaki…" Zabuza said as he turned his back to the Konoha-nin and charged at the small army.

Naruto and Kakashi could only watch in surprise and a bit of admiration as the missing-nin dove into the mob easily decapitating and killing all that got in his way. Zabuza roared out ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty, he was already half way through killing the crowd as he reached the president of the trading company. The missing-nin brought his blade up and cleaved Gato in half before going back to finish the remaining hired guns. Although he didn't get off the battle unscathed Zabuza had enough energy to look back and walk towards the Konoha-nin as if he hasn't just killed a hundred and one men.

"Your name Gaki" he shouted out as Kakashi got in front of Naruto kunai in hand ready to defend the blonde.

"Uzumaki Naruto" the blonde replied as he looked at missing-nin.

"I Momochi Zabuza, challenge you to a fight to the death" the missing-nin said as he slowly walked towards the blonde.

"There is no more need to fight Zabuza" Kakashi said "Your employer is already dead there-"

"I accept" Naruto replied cutting his sensei off as he pushed his sensei a side making his way towards the tired and damaged Zabuza.

Before Naruto could even call out or stop his student the blonde disappeared in a burst of speed and began his duel against the Demon of the mist.

Kakashi held his kunai and was about to charge in only to stop when he felt an almost Kage level killing intent directed at him

"Hatake Kakashi do not INTERFERE!" Zabuza said as his blade blocked an attack from the blone.

"This is a duel between the two of us" He said as he and the blonde exchanged blows.

Zabuza swung his sword horizontally only for blonde to duck underneath it and move in lightly slicing him across the stomach before rolling away to evade the demon's follow up attack.

Zabuza appeared behind the rolling Naruto both hands on his sword as he swung down hitting the ground and getting stuck into it as the blonde kicked off to the side and charged back to the demon. The blonde slashed the Demon across the face creating a horizontal gash along his face and destroying the bandages covering his mouth. The demon pulled the sword from the ground and swung his blade once more this time hitting the blonde in the shoulder creating a small gash on it. Naruto went through some one handed hand seals about to use a jutsu only to stop when the demon's fist connected to his face.

"Tsk." Naruto said as he was placed in the defensive barely avoiding the attacks leaving cuts trailing all over his body. He blonde saw the demon charging in sword held one handed to his side. Naruto jumped avoiding the attack as he unsealed some shurikens from one of the seals in his right hand and threw them at the missing-nin. Naruto landed a few feet away and threw some more shurkens which Zabuza deflected before the man charged in once more. Naruto found himself in a small scuffle with Zabuza managing to slash the ninja a few times around the arms but it was nothing serious. The missing-nin on the other hand managed to further damage the blonde managing to slice him a few times.

Naruto backed away as he assessed the situation 'okay with Ei-nee's healing I should be fine as long as I don't lose any limbs… but this even though this guy is clearly damaged and tired he's still able to keep up with me… I can't win this if I don't use my eyes' he thought as he used the side of his eyes to look at Kakashi who had his sharingan out. 'can't use it while he's watching I don't want Konoha to learn about my eyes' he thought as he evaded more of Zabuza's attacks. The blonde charged in a threw a knife hand in hitting the man in the gut before twisting his body to evade the incoming blade using it as a leverage to deliver a kick to the man's face.

'He's getting tired and sloppier' the blond though as Zabuza's attacks became more predictable. Naruto ducked another blow and this time stabbed Zabuza in the thigh before ducking down sweeping the man's legs causing him to go off balance as the blond darted up from the floor and kicked the masked nin in the chest.

The demon grit his teeth in frustration finally noticing that he was getting tired, blocking a stab aimed for his chest Zabuza swung his sword which the blonde predictably evaded but managed to hit the blonde with a kick he followed up with his attack.

"Don't hold back on me Gaki!" he said as he stopped for a moment to rest.

"Use whatever the hell kind of attack it was you used on Haku!" the demon screamed out as the mist suddenly got thicker.

Naruto frowned Zabuza was purposely making the mist thicker so Kakashi wouldn't see the attack.

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Because I want to defeat you using your best attack!" the demon shouted as he made a mad dash towards the blonde for one last time.

Zabuza swung his sword as attempting to slice the boy in half as he suddenly saw the boy's eyes change turning from a cerulean blue to an unnatural blue color that had a magenta ring around its iris.

"Ichi" he said as he stabbed a point in the Kubikiribocho destroying it forever.

"Ni" the blonde said stabbing a point in the man's liver.

"San" he muttered as he stabbed a point at the man's lungs.

"Yon" followed by a stab to Zabuza's spine.

"Go" said the blonde as he stabbed a point the man in the Clavicle vein.

"Roku" he said as he stabbed the man in at a point in the Jugular.

"Nana" the blonde told as he stabbed the man at a point in the kidney

"Hachi" Naruto said as he stabbed the a point in the man's in the head

"Kyuu" he finished stabbing his bloodied tanto a point in the man's chest.

"**Akudoraibo: Kyuu-bi Sasu Yo"**

"Amazing…." Zabuza thought as his consciousness faded with his existence.

It was that day the demon of the mist and the last Yuki lost their lives to the Killer.

"Sayonara Zabuza-san may you meet Haku in the afterlife" Naruto said as he flicked his wrist getting rid of the blood on his blade.

* * *

Kakashi stood a bit frustrated; the mist was too thick and was blocking his vision. He then noticed Yakumo who was assisting Sasuke and Tazuna walk towards him as the mist slowly faded away.

They all looked towards the mists and saw Naruto. They looked at the boy stained in the blood of the hunter nin standing there clothes a bit ripped and ragged with a few senbons still sticking out in a few places but what shocked them was the body of Zabuza on the ground unmoving and dead eight stab wounds all over his body, his sword shattered and broken.

Tazuna stared in surprise, Sasuke in awe and for one time didn't hold any ill intent, Yakumo was in shock and Kakashi in amazement. The blonde just took out Momochi Zabuza The Kirigakure no Kijin the very same man who attempted to kill a kage. The blonde turned around and looked at the group, eyes already deactivated he walked toward them ready to explain *cough lie cough* about what happen.

* * *

The team spent another month in Nami no Kuni helping Tazuna complete the bridge. The last month was irritating to the blonde to say the least, although he liked the being treated like a hero and not hated by the populace he eventually got tire of it and decide to make himself scarce by training or just plain hiding. This earned a chuckle from Yakumo and Eiko who both thought that he should just suck it up and enjoy it while it lasted. The team eventually left being hailed as heroes of the country even going as far as naming the now completed bridge The Great Naruto bridge for his accomplishment of saying both the demon of the mist and the fake hunter nin.

The group eventually made their way back to Konoha and reported to the Hokage. After the initial report Naruto turned around and left along with Sasuke and Yakumo. Kakashi was about to leave as well but stopped when he heard the Kage say

"Kakashi stay behind".

"What do you think of Naruto?" Sarutobi asked. "He is strong…. Extremely strong… as I told you in the report he was able to beat-"

"I'm not talking about that, I know about the boy's strength but do you think he is a danger to Konoha or showed any intentions of wanting to leave?"

"No hokage-sama, if he wanted to leave he would've left the moment I got overexerted myself. The way I see although silent and a bit distant Naruto is still a loyal shinobi of Konoha like his parents."

Sarutobi smiled at the words of Kakashi it seems it was the right decision to put him under the copy-nin's tutelage.

"Keep watching over him Kakashi" the hokage said signaling Kalashi to leave. The man nodded before he **Shunshin'd** away.

Sarutobi smiled as he took out his pipe and began taking a few puffs. "Minato, Kushina, it looks like despite what they did your son still loves this village."

The old man really was senile.

* * *

**Jutsu Lists:**

**Magen: Jubaku Satsu [B-Rank] (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death): Robs the target of it mobility and puts them in the illusion that they are being coiled around a tree. **

**Magen: Hanagasumi (Demonic Illusion: Flower Mist): Puts the target under an illusion that they are trapped within a flower bud and detonates it causing an explosion. **

**Magen: Genso Kiri (Demonic Illusion: Illusion Mist): Puts the target under an illusion that manifests their past experiences specially aimed to resurface the memories that causes most pain to the target.**

**Fuuton: Kaze no Domu (Wind Release: Dome of Wind): A defensive jutsu where In the user sends out wind chakra in a short radius around him effectively disrupting any projectiles coming for the user. **

**Katon: Kitsune dai Hidama(Fire Release: Fox Giant Ball of Fire): A jutsu where the user kneed their chakra which is then manipulated in the form of a fox and releases it towards the enemy. The direction of the attack can be controlled and change but requires high level chakra control to do so.**

**Fuuton: Kami Kaze (Wind Release: Divine Wind): User releases a gust of wind that creates a tornado.**

**Katon: Hibarishi (Fire Release: Running Fire): A technique that creates a stream of fire that can be easily manipulated by its user. Often used in conjunction with Fuuton Techniques.**

**Kirigakure no Jutsu[D-Rank](Hiding in Mist Tecnique): User creates mist made out of an already existing body of water or their chakra.**

**Sairento Kiringu (Silent Killing): An extremely quiet method of killing an opponent. A Perfect style for assassinations. **

**Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu[C-Rank](Water Release: Water Prison): A technique that is used to trap its victim in an inescapable sphere of water. The only downside is that the user must keep one hand inside the sphere at all times.**

**Mizu Bunshin[C-Rank](Water Clones): Water variant of the Bunshin no Jutsu can perform physical tasks like attacking opponents but is generally weaker than the user **

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu [A-rank](Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique): Creates a gigantic wave that rises several meters high before it is sent cascading onto a target. **

**Sensatsu Suisho (Ice release: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death): User creates uses water in the nearby environment or air to create a thousand senbons that user then directs to the target.**

**Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyoso (Certain Kill Ice Spears): User unleashes multiple giant spikes made of ice and directs them to a target.**

**Senso (Flash Run): An ability thought by the Nanaya-clan that allows the user to move with an exteme burst of speed making the enemy think that the opponent teleported.**

**Sensa (Flash Sheath): An ability thought by the Nanaya Clan that enables its user to attack extremely quickly. It was told before that the current head of the clan could perform 17 slashes in under a second.**

**Nanaya-ken: Nibun(Nanaya-ken: Bisection): An attack that is aimed for the targets abdomen or waist. The user dashes below the belt of the opponent and using their momentum releases a knife hand outwards using the left and right hand simultaneously. It is highly recommended to use this technique with Fuuton Chakra**

**Nanaya-ken: Konbo (Nanaya-ken: Club): An attack often used in conjunction with Saisho no Ya if it misses. The user bends over extended arm and rotates firing an elbow to the enemy which most often is aimed for the face or the back on the neck. **

**Akudoraibu: Kyuu-bi Kakusei (Arc Drive: Nine Tail Dissection): Using Sensa Naruto traces eight Shi no Sen along the opponents body before finishing them off by stabbing a Shi no Ten usually in the chest.**

**Akudoraibo: Kyuu-bi Sasu Yo (Arc Drive: Nine Tail Stabbing): With the use of Sensa Naruto performs nine quick stabs all aimed for the opponents Shi no Ten.**

* * *

**Ninja Stats**

* * *

**Zabuza**

* * *

**Ninjutsu: 4.5**

**Taijutsu: 4.5**

**Genjutsu: 2.5**

**Intelligence: 3**

**Strength: 4**

**Speed: 4**

**Stamina: 4**

**Hand Seals: 4**

**Total: 30.5**

**Notes: The strength of the swordsman who attempted to kill a Kage.**

* * *

**Haku**

* * *

**Ninjutsu: 4**

**Taijutsu: 2**

**Genjutsu: 1**

**Intelligence: 4**

**Strength: 2**

**Speed: 4**

**Stamina: 2**

**Hand Seals: 4**

**Total: 23**

**Notes: Chuunin level Nin so much wasted potential a life cut short before reaching its peak.**

* * *

**?**

* * *

**Ninjutsu: 4**

**Taijutsu: 5**

**Genjutsu: 3**

**Intelligence: 4**

**Strength: 4.5**

**Speed: 5**

**Stamina: 4**

**Hand Seals: 4**

**Total: 33.5**

**Notes: High level shinobi currently journeying and looking for allies to help her in order to retrieve something important.**

**AN: Longest chapter ever…. Trying to speed up the pace a bit cause all the good stuff I have planned out happens after the tsunade rescue arc…. And I` m dying to write those chapters out…. so yeah you guys just have to deal with the Chunin exam arc and invasion which would take one to three chapters 1 month training included in then the Tsunade retrieval arc then after that well that's for me to know and you guys to wait and see to find out. As those who knows who the woman is yep shes going to play a role in the plot in the future.**

**ANN: To make it clear the only reason why Naruto had an easy time dealing with Zabuza is because of him being tired and damaged from fighting Kakashi and the mercenaries. If it was one on one in top physical condition Zabuza would kill Naruto if he didn't use his eyes. If he did he could kill Zabuza, well he could kill anything but he'd have a harder time pulling it off.**

**ANNN: Read and review xD**


	7. The Killer's Exam

**Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer.  
Disclaimer: I don't own crap anything except the laptop which I use to type this story. Kishimoto owns Naruto while Type-Moon owns the Nasuverse.**

**AN: Bit delayed thank psychology and my nursing class for that… stupid tests and assessments. More work less writing D: oh and shameless plug read Fire and Ice: True Heroes my other fic :P And here is the latest chapter of Satsujin enjoy read and review or rage or rave what ever it is you teens do these days lol. **

"**Bold"**= Jutsu

"**BOLD +**_Italics"_= Bijuu talking

' words ' = thoughts

**BOLD = screaming**

**Story Starts:**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Killer's Exam **

**A few months after the mission in Nami no Kuni**

**Training Ground 7**

Uzumaki Naruto blocked another of the Uchiha`s attacks and countered by punching the boy in his face. You see after the mission in the waves Sasuke was somewhat humbled by the fact that he couldn't beat Haku even when he unlocked his **Sharingan**. The Uchiha`s pride took a blow and he really changed that day. He was excited that he unlocked his doujutsu and immediately challenged the blonde due to his arrogance, which resulted with his ass getting handed down to him in record time.

This really brought down the Uchiha to reality; there will always be people stronger than him. After an entire day of talking with Kakashi, the Jounin managed to convinced Sasuke that acting like an ass all the time is only hindering his ability to get stronger. If he was only nice his team mates might be willing to help him get stronger.

After a few more C-rank missions, Naruto and Yakumo began to notice that Sasuke was actually becoming less of a prick. Swallowing his pride the Uchiha asked for Yakumo and Naruto's help for getting stronger. Yakumo agreed in helping the Uchiha at learning some genjutsus but Naruto well he just left.

Eventually though Naruto was convinced *read bribed* by Yakumo to try to help the Uchiha out. Sighing the blond eventually agree to sparring with the Uchiha. During their first spar the Uzumaki berated all the faults in the Uchiha's stance leading to the Uchiha to snap and go against the Uzumki in an all-out spar. Sasuke spent four days in the hospital but eventually realized the gap between their strengths.

At first he was really pissed but eventually he thought of what Kakashi said and managed to mellow out. He now considered the blond as a sort of rival that he must surpass before he even attempts to fight Itachi.

Sasuke smirked as he threw another punch at the blonde who blocked it once more. He didn't want to admit it but this past few months were fun for the Uchiha. Spending time and getting stronger with his team, he eventually got attached to the two. Yakumo who was always calm, collected, mature, and acted like a mediator between him and Naruto. While the Uzumaki was mostly indifferent to him his one-sided rivalry with the blonde was improving his in greater lengths than before.

He was now willing to work with Naruto and Yakumo and somewhat considered Naruto as his rival. Much to the ire of the blonde when he learned it, Naruto said he wanted none of that at first but after Yakumo almost begged him to be more of a team player the blonde gave in and from time to time actually sparred and gave pointers to the last Uchiha.

The Uchiha didn't know but Eiko was just laughing at the blonde whole time.

"Too slow" Naruto said as he slapped another one of the Uchiha's punches away. "Don't overly rely on your eyes, It doesn't mean shit if you can see it if you can't react to it" he said as he let out an extremely fast knife thrust which hit the Uchiha in the chest and sent him tumbling a few steps back.

"Tsk" the Uchiha said as he charged in. Sasuke jumped and threw a round house kick aimed at the blonde's face only for him to grab the leg. The Uchiha twisted his body and threw a kick using his free foot and aimed for the blonde's arm. The blonde was hit causing him to let go.

The moment the Uchiha landed on the ground he immediately back flipped a few times barely evading a flurry of knife hand thrusts sent to him by the blonde. The Uchiha placed his arms across his body defensively as he channeled more chakra to them trying his best to hold out on the blonde's assault.

The Uzumaki stopped his assault and jumped back, even though hitting the Uchiha was kinda therapeutic for him he didn't really want to kill the guy. 'At least not yet' Naruto thought.

Sasuke was tired and hurt but he just shrugged it off 'could be worst' he though as he rushed in once again fist drawn. He threw a punch which the blonde dodged by ducking, the Uchiha extended his knee and attempted to knee the blonde in the face only for the Uzumaki to sweep him in his legs and punched him in the chest sending him a few feet back.

"Too slow Sasuke you need more physical training, improve your speed and physical strength before you even consider fighting someone of my caliber or higher head on"

"I know" the Uchiha said as he charged once more.

"Yoh!" said one Hakate Kakashi as he appeared in the middle of the training ground via **Shunshin**

"Hey" Naruto said as he blocked another one of the Uchiha's kicks

"Hn" was the raven-haired teens reply as he twisted his body like earlier and threw a kick aimed for the blonde's face which missed when the blonde ducked. The boy immediately counter attacked by sending a knife hand to the Uchiha's chest, Sasuke managed to block in time but was still sent flying back.

"Umm would you guys stop… I need to announce something…" Kakashi said but was ignored when Naruto charged in and began attacking Sasuke who was desperately evading the blows.

Kakashi sweat dropped as he looked over to Yakumo who was watching by the side "Umm would you stopping the two?" the kunoichi just shrugged as she went through some hand seals. "**Genjutsu Shibari**!" she said as Sasuke and Naruto were both frozen mid-air as they were about to kick each other. Obviously the two boys both hit their face on the ground making both the Jonin and the Kunoichi laugh. Yakumo dispelled her genjustu as Kakashi began to talk.

"Now that I have your attention" Kakashi said as all of his genin looked at him.

"I just nominated you guys to the Chuunin exams go to the academy tomorrow room 301 around ten am" He said casually as if it wasn't a big deal. If glares could kill there and then Kakashi would've died.

"Why didn't you tell us beforehand sensei? Because if you did you know I wouldn't have asked Naruto for a spar the day before the test!" Sasuke said as he got up his body bruised and sore.

"Umm… my bad" Kakashi said

He just got a glare from the Uchiha before he looked at his team mates "I'll see you guys there tomorrow" he said earning a "Yes" from Yakumo and a simple nod from the blonde. With that the Uchiha left the training ground and headed home to rest.

"So…. Want to get something to eat?" Yakumo asked the blonde.

"Sure" he replied as the two began walking back to Konoha ignoring Kakashi who was still there.

"Wait I didn't say you were dismissed yet HEY!" the jonin called out only for all three of his students to look back at him and simultaneously say "Hmm did you say something?" causing the Jonin to facefault. 'They really are my students' he thought.

* * *

**Streets of Konoha**

"So you excited for tomorrow?" Yakumo asked the blond who just nodded.

"Is there something wrong Uzumaki-san?"

"Nothing just thinking about stuff" the blonde answered

Yakumo sighed ever since she convinced the blonde to tutor the Uchiha he seemed to be more distant and indifferent towards her. Even though it was for the good of the team she felt bad for forcing Naruto to do something he didn't. The way he was acting now wasn't exactly helping. Unknown to her was the blonde was actually talking to Eiko at the moment.

'_**So you want Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu tonight?**_' the Bijuu asked

'Yeah I almost mastered that one **Kodai Fuin **and I need to up my ninjutsu repertoire a bit, it might come in handy for the tests tomorrow.'

'_**Okay Naru-kun**_'

'Thanks as always'

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a tug in his sleeves. He looked back and saw a sad looking Yakumo.

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me?" she asked shocking the blonde.

"Why do you think I'm mad and what would I be mad at you for?"

"Well you seemed really cold recently and that started around the same time I convinced you to help Sasuke"

'Ah crap…' Naruto thought as that was around the time he decided to up his training meaning more time in the mindscape and he had to ignore Yakumo most of the time. 'Troublesome' he thought as he looked at Yakumo.

"No I'm not bad…. I've just been thinking about a lot and I mean a lot of things."

"What kind of things Uzumaki-san? Has that teenage hormone of yours popped out and finally decided to take advantage of me?" she asked seriously.

The blonde just tripped and face faulted causing both Yakumo and Eiko to laugh.

'_**You're too innocent Naru-kun**_'

'Shut up….'

The blonde stood up as he and Yakumo went around a corner to get to Ichiraku only to see a bizarre scene.

In the middle of the street was a boy with make up on his face wearing what looked to Naruto like Cat like Pajamas with something tied to his back. The teen was holding the grandson of the hokage by the scuff of his neck. Naruto looked around and saw a few more figures. A blonde chick with sandy blonde hair tied into four pony tails, who was wearing light purple clothing with her forehead suna protector around her neck, two small kids, and a familiar mop of pink hair that he ignored, plus that auburn haired boy who was standing on the three hiding with those eye bags and gigantic gourd strapped to his back.

Naruto just waved at the boy who was hiding in the tree as he and Yakumo went forward to try and stop the Suna-nin from doing something stupid.

"Yoh make-up boy"

"Its war paint damn it" the boy replied as he looked at the new arrivals on the scene he looked at the blonde and then at the brunette.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm disciplining this brat?"

"Oh so you were planning on disciplining the Hokage's grandson?" Naruto casually said causing both the make-up boy and female blonde to freeze up.

"Kankuro put the kid down, now" the girl told the now known boy now known as Kankuro

"Shu-" he didn't get to finish as the blonde's fist connected to his face.

"Sorry I'm kind of in a hurry here I'm starving and it's rude to make a lady wait" he said making Yakumo blush a bit.

"Why you!" Kakurou said as he started to reach for whatever the hell that was in his back only to get another punch to his face courtesy of the blonde.

"So can we go now?" Naruto said directing the question to the suna kunoichi

"Yeah you can, sorry about that" she said as she picked up the now unconscious form of her stupid brother.

"Well then see you tomorrow at the exams" Naruto said as he turned around and called for Yakumo who was talking to kids.

"What is your name?" a voice said coming from behind the blonde not really surprising him.

"Isn't it rude to ask for names without introducing yourself" he countered

"Subaku no Gaara" the voice replied and stared as he looked at Naruto who was already with Yakumo walking away.

"You didn't give me your name" the ichibi jinchuuriki said.

"I'll tell you next time Ichibi" the blonde said as he and Yakumo left the scene leaving behind two wide-eyed Suna genins while one was still unconscious.

"What was that about?" Yakumo asked.

"Honestly I don't know and I don't want to know"

* * *

As the two were only about two minutes away from Ichiraku Yakumo suddenly stopped in front of a shop that managed to catch her attention.

"Uzumaki-san" she called out stopping the walking blonde.

"Huh? What is it Kumo-chan?"

"Can we go in here before we go to Ichiraku?"

Naruto just looked at the shop; it was a simple mask shop. He shrugged as he accompanied Yakumo inside.

Naruto and Yakumo spent a few minutes looking around the shop there were a variety of masks, from the standard anbu masks, to masks with the face of famous ninjas, heck there was a mask with Kakashi's face in front of it. Naruto then stopped as he stared at a pair of two masks, one smiling in joy while the other frowning in sadness.

Yakumo noticed this and grabbed the two masks. "Don't you think masks are cool Uzumaki-san?"

"They're not bad"

"Hhmm… I like masks, you can put them on and hide your true emotions, act happy while you're sad, or act side when you're actually happy" she said as she switched between the tragedy and comedy masks over her face.

"So do you like masks as well Uzumaki-san?"

The blonde smiled his friend was really strange from time to time "They're not bad" he repeated.

Yakumo just smiled as she looked at him.

"I'll take these two" she said handing the tragedy and comedy masks to the owner of the shop and paying for it.

"Here" she said taking out the tragedy mask and giving it to the blonde.

"Huh? Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because for some reason, I think you're always sad inside." She said as she walked out of the store.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he looked at the frowning mask. Shrugging Naruto sealed the mask into one of the seals in his body and made his way out of the shop.

He and Yakumo then went to Ichiraku and spent an hour eating before they parted ways.

* * *

**The next day**

Naruto woke up around four in the morning he got up and did his early morning routine of various exercises he stopped around seven and took a shower before eating breakfast. He left his apartment around nine as he made his way towards the Academy.

The Uzumaki saw his team standing in front of the academy "Ohayo Uzumaki-san" he heard from Yakumo as he looked at her and returned the greeting with a nod.

"Morning" came from one Uchiha forcing the Uzumaki to return the greeting.

"So is everyone ready?" the Uzumaki said.

After getting nods from his two team mates the blonde kicked the door to the academy open as he and his two teammates entered. The three made it up to the second floor and saw a bunch of student stuck there because of some simple genjutsu. The Uzumaki glared at Uchiha that said something along the line of say some something about the genjutsu and I'll kill you. The Uchiha nodded as the three of them went upstairs to the third floor.

"I challenge you Uchiha Sasuke to a duel!" came a voice from the second floor making the three look back and see a bowl cut haired boy wearing a green jumpsuit.

"Ignore him Sasuke, the exams is about to start in 20 minutes we don't have time to waste" said Naruto making the Uchiha nod.

"Is this how an Uchiha respond to a chal-" he was stopped when the blonde form top the stairs vanished and reappeared in front of the genin. "We don't have time to waste so unless you want me to kick your ass you'd better shut up and leave" said the Uzumaki releasing some KI and making the boy back away.

"Good" said Naruto as he began climbing back up the stairs to make his way to his teammates who already left, not noticing a pair of pupil less white eyes staring at him. "Interesting" he said as he approached his still shaking team mate.

"Let's go Lee" the boy said as the mop haired boy along with a girl with her hair styled as buns made their way to third floor.

"Yoh!" Kakashi said to his team

"It's good to see you're all here, good luck and remember to watch each other's backs " the Jonin said as his genins entered the exam room. The three were drowned by the KI of all the participants in the room. Naruto noticed some high levels of KI directed at him by the guy from yesterday, The Inuzuka heir, and the Yamanaka heir. Did he care? No.

Naruto just leaned on the wall near the back of the hall as he observed what happened.

Some guy with white hair and round glasses approached his former classmates who were having a reunion.

'_**Knock knock**_'

'Who's there?'

'_**A creepy looking kusa-nin looking at you at nine o clock**_' she replied surprising the blonde.

Naruto continued to ignore the glasses wearing Konoha-nin even after he was attacked by a mummy and discreetly shifted his attention to a woman standing in a corner with a team of Kusa-nins.

'Is it me or….'

'_**Yes that man is hiding it pretty well but he's reeking of killer intent and snakes**_'

'There's only one snake user I know of and that's not her so…'

'Fuck' Naruto thought.

'_**Language Naru-kun**_'

'The fuck is Orochimaru doing in here?'

'_**I don't know, why don't you ask him?**_'

'Yep good idea to go in front of an S-class missing nin and tell him to say hi what are you doing here Oro-frigging-chimaru!'

'Wait… Orochimaru is obsessed with some kind of goal to learn all jutsus or something…. That's what was written in his page in the bingo book or something.'

'Shit… he's after the Uchiha'

'_**Your team is really a magnet for trouble, next thing you'd know there will a bunch of S-Rank Missins nins after your behind.**_'

'Don't jinx it! But mmm should I alert Konoha?'

'_**It's up to you Naru-kun**_'

'Meh… I'll just see how this plays out.'

He then heard a puff of smoke appear in the middle of the room and there stood a man wearing a black coat with a bandana.

"My name is Morino Ibiki and I'll be your first examiner, now shut up and listen!" the man the then waited for the other pronctors to direct all the genins to their seats to his surprise though Naruto was placed next to the Hyuuga Heiress. Naruto paid attention as Ibiki began explaining the written tests and the rules. He said that cheating was not allowed and that if you were caught five times you and your team were disqualified and that the last question was going to be asked when there was only twenty minutes left. Shortly after that he began with the help of some clones began handing out the exam sheets.

"You have an hour start!" the man said as almost everyone began answering their tests. The smart ones like Naruto and Yakumo just simply answered the questions, the stupid ones began praying to whatever gods they wanted as they desperately tried to cheat and hoped not to get caught. While the other main characters just cheated cause apparently no once notices a dog barking out answers, a huge doll taking the place of a proctor, or the Hyuuga and Uchiha's using their doujutsu.

'Yep best proctors ever, no wonder Orochimaru got in here so easily, these people are retarded' The blonde thought.

Naruto just sighed as he finished his test and paid little to no attention to the Hyuuga heir who was sitting beside him.

Soon enough time ran out and Ibiki started telling them about how they should quit now or they will never be able to take this test ever again.

'Wow this guy must secretly be the Hokage if he can make a stupid law like that' Naruto thought as he continued to ignore what was happening.

After a few more minutes the man finally said "You all pass!"

The man then started to try to explain the meaning of the test only to be stopped when a round object crashed into the windows, placing a large banner which was now running over the room.

'The sexy and single, Mitarashi Anko!' Naruto thought as he saw the banner.

"Ah crap its Hebi-nee" Naruto said as he ducked down just in time to avoid a Kunai headed for his head. The chuunin proctor behind him wasn't so lucky.

"Hey Anko-nee" Naruto said as he looked at the figure who was standing in the center of the room. She was a woman in her earlier twenties with purple hair shaped like a pineapple. She was wearing a tan over coat on top of a mesh body suit that perfectly showed her curves. She was also wearing a dark orange mini-skirt.

"Hey Gaki" she said as the two knew each other from way back, being a social pariah as well Anko and Naruto met in training ground 44 when Naruto was training and hunting the animals there for food but that's a story for another time.

"Hey" he greeted back ignoring the stares everyone in the room was giving him even his team mates Sasuke and Yakumo were staring at him for kami's sake.

"Well then I'm the examiner for the second part of this test Mitarashi Anko. Come to training ground 44 in 30 minutes be late and your disqualified" the girl said before vanishing using a** Shunshin.**

Shaking his head Naruto made his way to his team and promised to explain how he knows the instructor to them after the exams. He then directed them towards training ground 44.

* * *

**Training Ground 44**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Yakumo were running through the infamous forest of death. After arriving at the scene Anko explained to all the chuunin hopeful the rules for the test. Find an opposite scroll from yours which can be either earth scroll or a heavens scroll, make your way to the tower in the middle of the forest before day five, and try not to die. She laughed saying the last part which made majority of the noobie genins sh*t to themselves.

"So we've been running for a while now, Uzumaki-san Sasuke-san do you have any plans?" asked Yakumo as she jumped from one tree to the next. Team seven was now in the midst of the forest that was supposed to be filled with gigantic animals but for some reason they haven't encountered any or would retreat the moment they saw team 7. It was as if they were afraid of something.

"We find another team take their scrolls then head to the tower" replied Naruto as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Hn" was the reply of the Uchiha as he took out a kunai.

"So finally sensed it too Sasuke?"

"Split up!" Naruto screamed out.

His team immediately complying managed to evade a large gust of wind headed for their direction.

"Oh my, that is quite surprising" said the Kusa-ni who appeared a top one of the trees.

"Hello to you two Orochimaru" said Naruto making the Kusa-nin narrow her eyes at the blonde.

"How did you figure it out?" the Kusa-nin asked as he ripped his mask now revealing the face of one of the sanin and leaking out so much KI that made Yakumo and Sasuke almost faint.

"During the first exams, you were staring too much at me and Sasuke, plus no matter how good you hid it, your KI was still waving off charts, that and you smell like snakes ."

"I'll keep that in mind next time" the Sanin said as he began his attack.

The blonde narrowed his eyes as he appeared in front of Sasuke tanto already drawn just in time to block an attack from the snake man.

"Oh?" Orochimaru said quite impressed that the blonde managed to react on time.

"Now!" Naruto said as he jumped back just in time to avoid a fireball and a bolt of lightning headed for Orochimaru. The attacks hit creating a cloud of dust but to Yakumo and Sasuke's surpise what they found wasn't a damaged snake man but a destroyed lump of clay.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa**" Naruto heard as he was sent flying through the forest courtesy of one Orochimaru.

'Shit' Naruto thought as he landed and barely had time to use **Kawarimi** to evade a giant snake appearing out of nowhere mouth open and ready to eat him.

Naruto back flipped a few times as another snake tried to eat him. Trying to evade the first snake and this second one Naruto looked for his team mates and gritted his teeth.

"Stupid snake man must be attacking them now" he said as another snake appeared out of nowhere.

'Shit' the blonde thought as he kept evading the assault of the three gigantic snakes.

'Ei-nee'

'_**On it**_' the bijuu answered as she began channeling chakra into the blonde's body.

"Well time to try this out" the blonde said as he looked at the threesnakes in front of him, activating his eyes he spotted a few points that he could easily exploit.

"**Sensou (Flash Dash)**" the blonde said as he disappeared in a blur of yellow appearing behind the two snakes.

"You are already dead" he said as the two snakes fell to the ground, existence long gone.

"**AAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH HHHHH**" the blonde heard making his eyes widen as he immediately used **Sensou** to get back to his team mates.

**A few minutes ago**

'Shit' Sasuke thought as he had both his sharing a blazing. This guy was the real deal an S-rank ninja who shrugged whatever he and Yakumo can throw at him.

"My my I'm not impressed Sasuke, I was expecting better from the Last Uchiha" the snake man said trying to aggravate the Uchiha.

"Well…. Fuck you" was all Sasuke said as he got kicked in the gut by the Sanin.

"What was that?" Orochimaru asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"I said F-U-C-K Y-O-U or are you deaf now?" the Uchiha said as he took out some shuriken and threw it at the snake man.

"Where are you aiming at Sasuke?" the Sanin asked as all the shurikens missed.

"This" the boy said as he finished some hand seals "**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)**"

The Sanin's eyes widened as he saw the extremely thin wires connected to the shuriken earlier wre actually being used as a path for the flames to travel on. It was good but wasn't good enough. The man was about to used **Kawarimi **but suddenly noticed his body couldn't move.

"What th-" he said as he saw the last genin of the team standing in the corner holding a hand seal.

'**Genjutsu Shibari? **(**Illusionary Bindign Technique**), well it seems that the Kurama has fight in her as well the Sanin thought as he dispelled the genjutsu and **Kawarimi'd** just in time to avoid the flames.

"Did we get him?" Yakumo asked as she stood beside Sasuke,

"No" the Uchiha said as he took out a Kunai and stood behind Yakumo in a defensive position, catching up Yakumo did the same as both looked around ready for any attack or to be surprised when the snake man appeared from underground and kicked Yakumo and Sasuke away from each other.

Yakumo began going through some hand seals and began to use all the Genjutsus and Ninjutsus in her repertoire to try and fend off the Snake even the **Kokuangyo no Jutsu** or her **Genjutsu **based **Raiton** were just shrugged off and her attempts to get closer to the Uchiha were met with a back hand from the snake.

'**Gi….. cont…..i….L….l…po…..wer…**' Yakumo heard as she clutched her head.

'No not now' she thought as she saw Sasuke trying to fight the Sanin in Taijutsu of all things.

The snake man eventually kicked Sasuke away and started talking once more. Yakumo couldn't exactly here what he was saying but when she saw that Sasuke was badly beaten and barely conscious. The moment Orochimaru extend his head she knew she had to do.

Yakumo channeled chakra to her legs as she ran towards Sasuke using **Kawarimi** she switched positions with the Uchiha.

"**AAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH HHHHH" **Yakumo screamed out as she felt the man's fang sink into her skin along with the searing pain of a seal being branded on her neck.

Orochimaru smirked he has this Sharingan in the bag or not. His eyes widened as he saw who was it the he had just bitten it was the girl. 'Where the hell' is Sasuke he thought ignoring Yakumo who is currently on the ground screaming in pain.

"Ah! There you are!" he said as he spotted the now unconscious Uchiha lying on the ground only a few feet away.

"Now then to put the se-" was all he said as he was forced to jump back to evade a blade of wind heading for him.

"**Kaze no Yaiba?** (**Blade of Wind**)" the snake said as he ducked and spun around kicking the blonde boy who suddenly exploded.

'Shit' he thought as he immediately created a **Tsuchi Bunshin **and replaced himself with it as he sunk underground.

"Tsk" Naruto said as he sliced the **Tsuchi Bunshin** in half.

The blonde looked around and saw his two team mates now unconscious because of their injuries. 'Ei-nee more chakra please at least a tail's worth' the blonde asked as his tenant kindly complied creating a cloak of red chakra with one tail behind the blonde.

The blonde jumped up to a tree just in time to avoid hundreds if not thousands of snakes coming out of the ground. He inhaled as he side stepped avoiding a punch from Orochimaru who was now coming out of the tree. He blonde went through some hand seals and fired a Fox shaped fireball at the man only for him to slither away to avoid it.

'Shit' Naruto though as he continued looking at the snake's body.

'You've been experimenting on your body too much' the blonde thought as he saw a lot of lines along the snake man's body but for some reason he could only spot a few points on his body.

'Can't go for the one hit kill, he's too fast for me to even get in range and hit one of those' the blonde thought as he threw a kunai with an explosion tag at the snake man.

"You're absolutely marvelous Naruto-kun" the snake said as the smoke created by the explosive tag receded.

"If it wasn't for that fox I would've loved to make you one of my possible vessels. Well at least after Sasuke."

"You really do love little boys a tad bit too much don't you Orochi-teme?" The blonde snapped back getting only a chuckle from the snake man.

"Joke all you want Naruto-kun but one thing is for certain I won't leave until I bite Sasuke" Orochimaru said as he popped into smoke revealing himself to be a **Kage Bunshin** not really surprising the blonde as the real one appeared from underground just slightly in front of the blond.

"**Gogyo Fuin (Five Elements Seal)**" the snake man screamed out as purple flames formed around his fingers.

He missed the smirk on the blonde's face and that cost him his plan.

"**Gogyo Fuin Taiko (Five Elements Seal Counter)**" the blonde said as orange flames appeared on his fingers. He trusted his arm out his fingers meeting the snakes.

There was a flash of light as both were pushed away from each other.

"What did you do!" the Sanin screamed out as he fell on his knees. His chakra was going insane inside him and he couldn't control it property.

"Well you did try to use a fuinjutsu against a Uzumaki so I just showed you whose better at the art." The blonde said as he made his way to Yakumo ignoring the now furious Orochimaru.

"Your chakra will be disrupted for the next day so if you'd want to escape I suggest you hurry up right now. As much as I want to go ahead and kill you while you're as harmless as a garden snake my companions need medical attention first and who know" the blonde paused as he made a **Kage Bunshin** to take care of Sasuke while he lifted up Yakumo bridal style and deactivated his Magan. "You might be useful to me in the future" he followed with a hint of coldness in his voice making the sanin's eyes widen.

"Don't tell me you're…" the snake man said as he looked at the genin in shock

"**ORRRRRRROOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCH HHIIIIIMMMMMMAAAAARUUUUUUUUU UU**" came a familiar voice near their area.

"Tsk" the snake sanin said as he fled the scene.

'Interesting, you are very interesting Uzumaki Naruto' the snake said as he had his reunion with his old student.

* * *

After another few minutes carrying Yakumo the blonde placed her in the ground as he looked closely at her neck.

"**Ten no Juin (Cursed Seal of Heaven)**" the blonde said as he activated his doujutsu and saw some malicious points and lines along the seal.

'Eiko-nee'

'_**Yeah Naru-kun?**_'

'Is its actually possible for me to stab the point and have no repercussion_**s on Yakumo?'**_

'_**There is one way you can use **_**Kaija Hoin(Evil Releasing Method)**_** to release the soul of the snake man then kill him, but to do that you need to use **_**Shisho Fuin(Four Symbols Seal) **_**to**__**place the soul in a vessel first before you can kill him.**_'

'Would an animal suffice? ' Naruto asked as he saw a small black snake slithering in the ground

'_**Yes Naru-kun**_' she said as Naruto made a clone to capture the snake.

'Well here goes nothing' he thought as his clone brought him the snake.

Naruto went through the necessary hand seals and brought his hand into the mark in Yakumo's neck "**Kaija Hoin!**" the blonde screamed out as he pulled Orochimaru's soul at out of the seal as his clone began doing some hand seals as well "**Shisho Fuin**" the clone yelled out as he grabbed the soul of Orochimaru and sealed it within the black snake.

"What the he-" was all the snake could say before a tanto met one of the points in the snake's body killing it on the spot.

'Did that actually kill Orochimaru?' he asked to his tenant.

'_**You killed a fragment of the man's existence he won't be killed but he will be severely weakened.**_'

'Good' the blonde thought as he looked at Yakumo.

'Sorry I wasn't there to protect you' he thought as he brushed her hair to the side of her face.

"Well then I need to find an Earth Scroll but I can`t just leave them here…." He thought as he placed his chin under his hand adapting a thinking posture.

"Well look at we have here!" came a voice behind the blonde.

Naruto turned around and spotted a three-man team from Iwa.

The blonde just smiled.

* * *

**5 Days Later, Tower in the middle of the forest of death**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Yakumo plus a bunch of other genins were currently lined up in front the Hokage. Five days ago Naruto arrived in the tower carrying an unconscious Yakumo and Sasuke after Naruto kindly "borrowed" an Earth Scroll from the Iwa team kami bless their souls. They were actually the second team to arrive in the tower only beaten by the Ichibi's team. Sasuke eventually woke up and the blonde told him what happened. The Uchiha was furious towards the snake sage and worried for Yakumo as she was still unconscious during the time. It took two whole days of sleep before Yakumo woke up. After waking up Yakumo immediately ensured her team mates that everything was fine, but Naruto noticed that from time to time his team-mate and friend would clutch her head. He asked her what it was about but she told him it was just a harmless migraine.

If only he knew he could've done something if only he knew.

Naruto yawned as he looked at the other genins who survived the earlier part which to his consisted off mostly teams from Konoha *cough rigged cough* along with a team from Oto with the mummy and the team from Suna with the Ichibi. Speaking of team from Suna make up boy was still staring at him. He looked at the direction of the boy and mouthed out

"I know I'm sexy but stop checking me out" he said angering the suna-nin and making his sister laugh at his expense.

Naruto just shook his head and looked in front of him, returning his attention to the old man who was still delivering a speech about the will of fire. Yep he was basically ignoring it. So he really barely noticed Gekko Hayate take the place of the Sandaime and began explaining that they had too many participants and something about having preliminary round or something.

The blonde just remained silent as various voices complained about how this is not fair yada yada yada. Oh and he also saw that white-haired kid from earlier quit.

'Pansy' the blonde thought as he watched the boy leave 'Or not' he thought as he smelled faint traces of snakes from the man.

'Huh… guess that's why I get for not paying attention to those who I consider Minor characters' the blonde thought.

"First Match Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi!" said Hayate as he ordered the rest of the genins up to the upper levels of the hall.

Naruto just smirked as he looked at the battle that Yoroi guy just basically told Sasuke flat-out that he can absorb Chakra through skin contact. The Uchiha took great advantage of that fact by distancing himself from the guy. He then burned the man alive with a fireball.

"Winner: Uchiha Sasuke" Hayate said earning a loud screaming squealing fan girlish noise from one Yamanaka Ino.

"Second Match Aburame Shino vs. Abumi Zaku"

Naruto frowned as he watched the match. Like the other guy this Zaku talked too much. We're frigging ninja's for kami's sake stop talking and just spam the shit out of that useless wind technique. If he was against this guy he would've shown him what a real **Fuuton** attack could do. Shame though since that chances of that happening was rendered null when his the boy's arms exploded because of Shino's insects.

"Winner: Aburame Shino"

"Third Match Yamanaka Ino vs Kurama Yakumo"

This one actually got Naruto's attention as he'd really like to see how the heir of the famous Yamanaka Clan would deal with a real Kunoichi.

"Hajime!" Hayate said as the two combatants began their battle, if you can even call it that.

"I'll beat you to impress Sasuke!" said Ino as she threw shurikens at the Kurama heir which the girl evaded.

Shaking her head Yakumo just charged in and began fighting the girl with Taijutsu. She knew it was her weakest point and was constantly reminded about it every time she saw Naruto practicing his Katas or sparring with the Uchiha. So she was quite surprised when she found out that she was actually beating Ino in it.

'God…. She sucks…' Yakumo thought as she threw another punch hitting the Yamanaka in the cheek and sending her rolling back.

"Is that everything you got you bitch?" said the Yamanaka heir trying to provoke her opponent.

"Hmm did you say something?" Yakumo replied ignoring the sounds saying 'Damn you and your hipness' coming from the crowd.

"Well then time to end this" the Yamanaka said as she got ready to use her clan's signature ability.

The eyes of one Kurenai Yuhi from the crowds widened as she saw what Ino was about to do. This didn't escape the eyes of Naruto.

"**Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique)**" she screamed out as her body fell limp on the ground.

Exactly five seconds later Ino began screaming as she clutched her head in the floor. Yakumo just shrugged as she walked to Ino and kicked her in the gut knocking her out.

"Winner: Kurama Yakumo" Hayate said as Yakumo left the stage and made her way back to the stands.

"Good job" the blonde said as Yakumo passed by.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san" she said as she took a few more steps only to fall on her knees and clutch her head.

Naruto was about to ask her if she was okay but was stopped when Kurenai went over to Yakumo.

"Wha?" was all Naruto said before Kurenai and Yakumo vanished via **Shunshin.**

"What was that about?" the blonde asked as he looked at Kakashi and Sasuke who just shrugged not really knowing what happened. Although Kakashi did have an idea, he didn't want to tell it to the genins since it was not the proper time for it.

"Fourth Match: Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba" Hayate announced as the blonde heard a loud "Yahoo!" coming from the side.

"Good luck Naruto" he heard from both his team-mate and sensei as he jumped down into the arena.

Kiba and his partner Akamaru were about to make their way to the arena but stopped when Kiba felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around the Inuzuka saw his team-mate Shino gripping his shoulder

"You should give up" the man said coldly earning a growl from Kiba.

"Why? I'm better than that teme!" Kiba said as he glared as his team-mate.

"You will lose" was all Shino manage to say as Kiba ignored him and walked down to the stage.

"He might kill you" Shino added earning a gasp from their third team-mate.

"Naru-kun won't kill him" HInata said defending the blonde.

The Aburame knew better, one of his bugs actually saw how Naruto dealt with the Iwa-nins and it was not a pretty sight.

"Ready to Lose Baka!" Kiba said cockily as he got into his family taijutsu stance with Akamaru at his side.

Naruto just looked at Hayate "You heard him, he's ready to lose" the blonde said earning a sweat drop from the proctor as he signalled the match to begin.

The Inuzuka immediately ran forward and threw a punch that the blonde lazily blocked and countered with a kick to the dog's face pushing him back.

"Huh? You really are all bark and no bite" the blonde said angering the Inuzuka and making him charge forward once more.

"Hmm…this is getting in the way" the blonde said as he kicked Akamaru away.

"Grrr…" Kiba said as he spun around heading for the blonde "**Tsuga (Passing Fang)**"

The blonde looked at the attack; it was so slow, so slow compared to that girl in the waves months ago, slower than Orochimaru.

'Was that what it is like to be weak?' he thought as he extended his left arm forward and grabbed the Inuzuka's head while he was spinning. Kiba was shocked at what the blonde did but was soon snapped out of it when his face met the pavement. He felt his whole body bounce off the ground due to the blonde's strength. His half lided eyes widened when he saw a foot right in front of his face.

'Shit' was all he thought as he was sent crashing into the wall of the arena right next to Akamaru.

All of the ninjas except the Hokage, Kakashi , Team 7, and Shino were shocked at the blonde's display of power. They knew he was rookie of the year and was somewhat strong but this was insane. The older ninjas thought it was just dumb luck or that the Kyuubi was the one who made him stronger, but this this wiped out all of their doubts, in front of them now was a boy an extremely strong boy with limitless potential that they were glad was on their side. While the younger ones save a raccoon, a hyuuga, and gai jr, did not want to fight the blonde anytime soon even Sasuke had more common sense to try to fight him now.

"Is that all?" the blonde asked as he haven't even moved from the spot he was on.

"No…. way…. You dobe….." the Inuzuka said as he slowly got up.

"Tell you what Kiba, make me move from this spot and I'll give up the match" the blonde said earning a bunch of murmuring from the genins watching.

"Take the deal Kiba" Shino thought

"No way in hell!"

"Well if you say so" the blonde said nonchalantly as he watched Kiba take a food pill and give one to Akamaru as well.

"**Shikyaku no Jutsu(Four Legs Technique)**" Kiba said as he got on all fours Akamaru standing on top of him. "**Jujin Bushin(Beast Human Clone)**" Kiba said as Akamaru transformed into another Kiba.

"**Gatsuga(Fang Passing Fang)**" Kiba screamed out as he and his partner started to spin at ferocious speeds. Naruto observed as the attack hit the surrounding area stong enough to actually break the concrete.

'Hmm… Ei-nee can you sense if HE is watching?'

'_**Yep, he is in the second floor in one of the viewing rooms**_'

'Thanks as always Ei-nee'

'No problem Naru-kun'

'Well time to show that stupid perv that I learned this technique so he'll teach me some new stuff' Naruto though as he lazily placed his hand to his side palm facing the sky as a small orb of concentrated chakra began forming around it.

The blonde smirked as he heard gasps coming from around the room specially the ones coming from Kakashi and Sarutobi. In the room in the second floor an old man with spiky white hair wearing a green kimono and a red coat with getta sandals plus head band with the Kanji of oil written on it smirked.

"I give you vague instructions and you managed to recreate it, you really are Minato's son."

"**Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)**" Naruto said as he met the two spinning fangs coming towards him head on with the A-rank jutsu.

Soon enough the Inuzuka was sent spiralling back by the attack already unconscious before his body even hit the wall.

There was silence….

It was disturbing…

"Umm.. proctor-san?" the Uzumaki said looking at Hayate.

"Ah forgive me Winner: Uzumaki Naruto" he announced as the blonde **Shunshin'd** back to his place beside a wide-eyed Kakashi and Sasuke.

"What?" he asked.

"You know what I'm not even surprised" Kakashi said as he shook his head.

Sasuke was about to ask the blonde to teach him but was cut off by the blonde. "I won't teach it to you Sasuke but I heard our sensei has a technique as strong as this one have him teach you that" Naruto said making Sasuke switch his attention to the Jonin.

"Fifth Match Sabaku no Kankuro vs Tsurugi Misumi"

Naruto watched as cat boy used his doll to kill the Konoha-nin.

"Winner Sabaku no Kankuro"

"Wow and I thought you couldn't even get gayer, make-up, a black dress, and a doll?" I feel sorry for you Naruto said earning a tick mark from Kankuro who needed to be restrained by his jonin sensei Baki from attacking the boy.

"Sixth Match Sabaku no Temari vs Ten Ten"

A simple wind jutsu and the weapon mistress got owned.

"Winner: Sabaku no Temari"

Naruto just shook his head at the quality of the recent Konoha kunoichi's besides Yakumo each and every one of them were bad.

"Seventh Match Nara Shikamaru vs Tsuchi Kin"

This match actually had Naruto laughing it was just like Shikamaru to fight like that. Making the girl hit her head in the wall and knock herself out. Yep classic Shikamaru

"Winner: Nara Shikamaru"

"Eight Match: Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata"

Naruto winced at the one sided fight. He felt indifferent about the Hyuuga heiress but even she didn't deserve that kind of beat down.

"Winner: Hyuuga Neji"

"Ninth Match: Akamichi Choji vs Kinuta Dosu"

Naruto face palmed Dosu just punched Choji….. that was it….

"Winner: Kinuta Dosu"

"Last Match: Sabaku no Gaara vs Rock Lee"

This match had Naruto's attention as he closely observed the Ichibi jinchuuriki's abilities. 'Interesting an auto mated defense made of his sand good for both offense and defense but he lacks speed and he's pretty much defenseless if that sand is taken out of the picture' Naruto thought as his eyes narrowed. 'That guy in green isn't bad as well he's fast as me but his fighting style is too straight forward he relies too much on his speed' the blonde saw that the boy was getting tired 'and he needs to work on his stamina' he thought as he watched Gaara eventually finish the match by crushing the boy's left arm and leg.

"Winner: Sabaku no Gaara"

"Now to all the winners please come back down here so you can draw from this box to see who you'll be fighting in the finals" Hayate said as everyone picked their numbers.

"Okay number one and two please step forward" the man said as Naruto and Neji stepped forward.

"First Match Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji"

"Three and Four"

"Second Match Aburame Shino vs Sabaku no Kankuro"

"Five and Six"

"Third Match Sabaku no Temari vs Nara Shikamaru"

"Seven and Eight"

"Fourth Match Sabaku no Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke"

"Last Watch Kinata Dosu vs Kurama Yakumo"

"You have one month to prepare for the finals, use your time appropriately" the Hokage said.

The genins all nodded as they except with their senseis except for Naruto who decided to stay in the place.

"So are you going to be willing to teach me for this past month Ero-sennin?" the blonde asked as the man appeared in the room.

"Yep, you really shocked me there you mastered the Rasengan, How long did it take you to figure it out?"

"A month" the blonde said as he looked at the Gama-sanin

"So are you going to be peeping or are we going to be training?"

"Can't we do both?"

The boy just shrugged as he walked out of the tower the sannin just slightly trailing from behind him.

* * *

**Jutsu Lists: **

**From now on I'm only doing this for original skills as well as skill from Nasuverse that I'll convert into Naruto verse.**

* * *

**Ninja Stats:**

* * *

***Updated***

**Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto**

**Ninjutsu: 3.5**

**Taijutsu: 4.5**

**Genjutsu: 1 (5 at dispelling with the help of the Magan and Eiko)**

**Intelligence: 4**

**Strength: 3.5**

**Speed: 4.5**

**Stamina: 4**

**Hand Seals: 3**

**Total: 28 **

**Notes: Already around high chuunin to low jonin level due to finally manage to use the Kage Bunshin training method by limiting it to 1 to 10 clones any more than that causes him overload as well as countless of hours spent in his mindscape facing off against Eiko. **

**Elemental Affinity: Wind and Fire developing a minor affinity to Lightning**

**Chakra Control: High Chuunin **

**Chakra Level: High Kage **

**Fuinjutsu Level: Mid Jokyu(Advanced Class)**

**Equipment: **

**Tanto: A single-edged 12 inch Blade, the tanto also has a small golden tsuba separating the blade from its black handle. As for where he got the tanto well that's a secret for now.**

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke **

**Ninjutsu: 3.**

**Taijutsu: 3**

**Genjustu: 3**

**Intelligence: 3 **

**Strength: 3**

**Speed: 3.5**

**Stamina: 3**

**Hand Seals: 3**

**Total: 24.5**

**Notes: Mid chuunin level, finally decided to swallow his pride and ask his team mates for help. Although he still has a long way to go to kill Itachi he is slowly getting there with the help of his friends.**

**Affinity: Fire and Lightning**

**Chakra Control: Low Chuunin**

**Chakra Level: Mid Chuunin**

* * *

**Kurama Yakumo Stats**

**Ninjutsu: 3 **

**Taijutsu: 2**

**Genjustu: 5**

**Intelligence: 4 **

**Strength: 2.5**

**Speed: 3.5**

**Stamina: 2.5**

**Hand Seals: 3 **

**Total: 25.5**

**Notes: Mid Chuunin level still needs to work on her stamina, strength, and taijutsu skills. **

**Recommendations: A month training with Gai and Gai Jr.**

**Chakra Control: Mid Chuunin Level**

**Chakra Reserves: Mid Chuunin Level**

* * *

**A/N: My interpretation of points is that the points are what makes you you so what makes a living person living or what makes a jutsu a jutsu. The lack of points in Orochimaru's body is due to the fact that he splits his soul everytime he uses his curse on someone. So he is somewhat spltting up what makes him him.**

**Understand? Yeah cause I don't lolz!**

**ANN: Yep sorry if it feels like I'm rushing the events cause truth be told I just want to time skip to tsunade retrieval arc but that ll look like me just flipping all off my readers off. So I say just grit your teeth and read cause awesomeness will come in the future.**

**ANNN: Naruto will not sign the toad's contract I already have something planned at what his summon is gonna be.**

**Next Chapter: The Killer in the Invasion**


	8. The Killer and the Invasion

**Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer.  
Disclaimer: I don't own crap anything except the laptop which I use to type this story. Kishimoto owns Naruto while Type-Moon owns the Nasuverse.**

**AN: Summoning all four Kages…. I was like wtf in the end…..if this Kishi's way of showing how naruto will eventually surpass all the kages by beating them then… I am not impressed…. Sorry for delay you know school and all plus looking for someone who can give me some ideas to incorporate to the nanaya-ken fighting style.**

**Again shameless plug for my other stories N2, The Fifth, and Fire and Ice: True Heroes**

"**Bold"**= Jutsu

"**BOLD +**_Italics"_= Bijuu talking

'Words ' = thoughts

**BOLD = screaming**

**Story Starts:**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Killer and the Invasion**

**Chuunin Exams Arena**

It has been already one month since the preliminary matched of the Chuunin exams and currently the arena was filled with audiences of all ages waiting to see the finest genin among the nations fight to the death for their entertainment.

"Where is he?" Sasuke said as he was pacing around the competitor's lounge. He was training with Kakashi for the past month and safe to say the last Uchiha has gotten strong. Kakashi thought him a few **Katon Jutsus** as well as some **Raiton Jutus** but what made the whole month worth is was that Kakashi thought him his signature jutsu the "**Chidori** **(One Thousand Birds)**". He finished his training with Kakashi a day earlier and came to the arena a bit early today expecting to find his team mates already here.

"Calm down Sasuke" Shikamaru said as he appeared behind his fellow genin.

"I can't Nara I mean Naruto's match will be starting in one minute and I mean one minute" he pointed at the middle of the arena "Don't tell me you don't see the Hyuuga standing there in the middle, the way things are going he's going to be disqualified."

"Why do you care? Won't that make it easier for you to win?" Shikamaru replied

"No… that would defeat the purpose of all that training I want to see how I measure up to him now" the young Uchiha said earning a standard Mendokusai reply from the Nara.

**In the arena**

"It seems that it is my fate today to win" Neji said as he calmly waited for the countdown to being.

"Last five seconds or else Uzumaki Naruto will be disqualified" the current proctor Genma said as he rolled the senbon in his tounge.

"3"

"2"

Neji smirked thinking he won

"1" Genma said as a tornado of flames, lightning, and wind formed within the arena, when it receded one Uzumaki Naruto stood there clothes still the same with a cold expression marred in his face.

"Good to see you have arrived in time Uzumaki-san but please come a bit earlier next time" Genma said.

"Sorry I got lost in the road of life" Naruto replied making almost all the shinobi's of Konoha to face fault. If Suna and Oto attacked there and then they would've massacred Konoha.

"It seems you have shown up" Neji said as he got into the standard Hyuuga fighting stance. "Nevertheless you cannot escape your fate you will lose here today"

"And why is that Hyuuga?"

"Because Fa-" he was cut off by the blonde.

"Fate this fate that blah blah blah is that all you have to say baka hyuuga? because I don't give a crap about you and your fate. But let me humour you with one truth... it is your fate to lose by my hands today so no hard feelings." Naruto said as he got into his standard **Shuryo** stance.

"Hmm trust me fate is on my side" the Hyuuga said activating his** Byakugan **with chakra already surrounding his fingers ready to attack one of the blonde's tenketsu points. To his surprise however his attacking hand was simply slapped away before the blonde trusted a knife hand which connected to his chest.

The Hyuuga staggered backward but he tried to attack once more only to get the same result onlt this time he was chopped in the shoulder.

"So… when will fate help you win this fight?" Naruto said smugly as he evaded the attacks of the Hyuuga before ducking one blow aimed for his chest and countering by kicking the Hyuuga in the waist making his body bend a bit directly in the path of the blonde's elbow which hit the Hyuuga in his cheek.

The crowd watched as the Hyuuga prodigy one known for his great Taijutsu prowess was getting beaten in his Forte.

"Oto-sama I thought Neji-nii was a genius then why is he getting beaten" said a girl with long black hair and the same white eyes.

"Let this be a lesson to you Hanabi, there is always stronger people out there." The hyuuga head replied while seething deep inside Neji was supposed to show how strong the clan was but now he was getting his ass handed to him by the Kyuubi brat nonetheless. They really should have killed the boy ages ago if not for the Kurama.

"Come on Neji faster stronger you won't even hit me at this rate" the blonde taunted getting on the Hyuuga's nerves.

He watched as the Hyuuga got into his **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho** stance.

The blonde just smiled.

"You better make this attack worth it Neji" the blonde said as he made his stand extending his left arm forward making a come at me gesture.

"**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!**" Neji screamed out as he started with two consecutive strikes followed by another two, followed by four more, then eight, then sixteen, then thirty-one as he was about to move for the thirty-second strike and finish the attack he noticed the blonde's hand extend and rested his hand on top of his head.

Neji just stared as the boy in front of him had a smug looking smirk, he then heard the words that would seal his fate in this match "**Kodai Fuinjutsu: Managoroshi (Ancient Sealing Technique" Mystic Eye Killer)**"

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh" the Hyuuga screamed in pain before a foot met his face and sent him barreling away.

Neji gritted his teeth in pain and glared at the man standing in front of him "What the hell did you do!"

"Simple I sealed up your Byakugan" Naruto casually replied earning a sound of shocked gasps in the audience.

"Release the Seal! Give me back my Eyes!**" **Neji said as he got up.

"Your eyes mean nothing to me" Naruto said punching the Hyuuga in the face.

"Is that it? Then you just proved what I said it was your fate to lose here today not mine"

"No…" the Hyuuga said as he got up.

"You already loss the use of your eyes, you know no ninjutsu, and your skills with kunais and shurikens are subpar"

"Now tell me Hyuuga, whose fate was it to lose today?" Naruto asked as Neji just charged in and jumped towards the Uzumaki

**Nanaya-ken Dai Ougi: Hachiretsu (Eight Column), **Naruto said as he hit the Hyuuga in the chest with a right hand palm strike. He then followed by punching the airborne Neji with his left hand before jumping up in the air and kneeing him in the chin. The moment Naruto landed he sent out another right-handed palm strike hitting the Hyuuga in the chest. This was then followed by a two-handed palm strike to the chest once more. Still airborne Naruto chopped the Hyuuga in his sides cracking a few of his ribs. To finish it off Naruto jumped up and delivered an axe kick which could've killed the Hyuuga if he aimed for the head but instead he aimed for the shoulder sending the prodigy crashing hard into the ground.

"It was also your fate to barely live…. Since fate was whimsical today" Naruto whispered as the Hyuuga lost consciousness.

"Winner of the Match Uzumaki Naruto" Genma said as the crowd cheered as the boy **Shunshin'd **and reappeared beside Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Good job Naruto, it seems that training with Jiraiya-sama did you good" said Kakashi eye smiling which got a nod from the blonde as a response.

"Where's Yakumo?" the blonde asked as he looked around.

"Naruto… she was disqualified from the exams and placed in a momentary leave… apparently it was under the recommendation of the third Hokage himself" Sasuke said making the blonde's eyes widen.

"What?"

"We only know it's because of some health issues" Kakashi said.

"I better visit her after this exam then" Naruto replied as he stood beside his sensei and team-mate and watched the next match.

* * *

**Kage box Seats**

"That young one is certainly interesting, quite powerful for someone his age" a man wearing kage robes that covered his face and a hat with the symbol of wind in it.

"He certainly is" Sarutobi replied.

"So are you promoting him to Chuunin?" the masked kage asked.

"Hmm… normally yes but because of circumstances I cannot promote him" the hokage replied making the Kazekage narrow his eyes.

'So much wasted potential in a stupid village like this' he thought as he looked back into the arena. 'Hmmm…. I'll try to invite Naru-kun to join my side after this war… he would make a useful tool…'

* * *

**Back in the Arena**

"Next Match Aburame Shino vs Subaku no Kankuro" Genma announced.

"I forfeit" Kankuro said shocking everyone in the arena.

"Pussy" Naruto said within the ear shot of Kankuro making the boy grit his teeth come the invasion he really was taking the Uzumaki down.

"Winner by forfeit: Aburame Shino" said Genma .

"Well then Next Match: Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru"

"Mendokusai" Shikamaru said as Temari jumped down into the arena.

"I qu-"

"Shikamaru not a good Idea" Naruto said to Shikamaru while pointing at a certain spot in the crowd.

"Shit" the Nara said as he noticed that his mother was watching.

"Guess I have to fight…." Shikamaru said as he made his way down to the arena.

Naruto just smiled as he made himself comfortable, Shikamaru always made him laugh whenever the man fought but he knew better Shikamaru's mind was his true weapon and he will be a dangerous foe in the future. So he watched the great strategist at work as he evaded the wind blades sent by the fan girl and eventually tricking and catching her using his **Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) **The Nara's next actions didn't really surprise him but it still had him laughing, Shikamaru forfeited the match.

"Winner by forfeit Sabaku no Temari" Genma said as Shikamaru already began lazily climbing back up to the stands.

"Well then time for the warm main event" Sasuke said as he **Shunshin'd **into the arena just as his opponent **Shunshin'd** as well.

"Uchiha Sasuke vs Subaku no Gaara Hajime!" Genma screamed out as he took a step back just in time to get out of the way of a sand attack courtesy of the red-headed genin.

"Mother wants your blood UCHIHA!" Gaara screamed out as he began attacking with his sands attempting to grab a hold of the Uchiha and crush him.

Sasuke smirked as he started back flipping away, the sand boy's attacks was too predictable. He only needed a good shot of one of his fire jutsus to turn that sand to glass then one **Chidori** and bam he wins.

"Too slow" Sasuke said trying to provoke his opponent as he threw some kunais with explosive tags at the boy knowing it wouldn't do any real damage but the smoke it'll make would give him the opening he needs. As he predicted the sand converged in the direction of the explosive kunais.

'Now' Sasuke thought as he began going through some hand seals.

"**Katon: Karyu Dai Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Great Flame Bullet)**" Sasuke said as he released multiple gigantic fire dragons from his mouth sending it towards Gaara.

Gaara just looked at the flames impassively as he shifted his arms forward his sand rising at his commanding it to block the incoming flames.

'Just as planned' Sasuke thought as he finished the necessary hand seals **"Chidori"** he said as his left hand was encased in lighting.

He started running towards Gaara almost not giving the boy the time to react as his sand turned into a molten mush due to the heat of Sasuke's jutsu.

Gaara looked and saw what was about to happen madness or not he wasn't going to let himself get killed. He didn't have enough time to conjure up more sand. He immediately jumped to the side hoping to at least avoid the full brunt of the attack.

"**Chidori!**" he Sasuke screamed out again as he trusted his arm forward before the boy could summon up more sand hitting Gaara in the shoulder.

"Tsk" Sasuke said as he canceled his jutsu and away to evade the incoming sand from the jinchuuriki.

'that was my best shot of winning' Sasuke thought as her tried coming up with another plan.

"I WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD UCHIHA!" Gaara said as he finally gathered some sand which was suddenly covered him in a dome.

Sasuke just looked at the dome and smirked 'I can use Chidori at least 2 more times, I guess I'll go with that plan' The Uchiha ran to the other side of the arena giving him enough space for his plan. He took out something from his pouch and placed it inside his right hand as he began going through some hand seals again.

"**Chidori!**" the Uchiha said as his left hand was encased in lighting. Sasuke then ran towards the dome of sand evading all the **Suna Shuriken(Sand Shuriken) ** thrown at by the sand dome.

"Hyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" the Uchiha screamed out as his left hand pierced through the sand dome. He smiled as he knew he hit the boy as he felt the warmness of blood all over his hand. He quickly opened his right palm and revealed that he was holding a kunai with an explosion tag. The Uchiha threw the Kunai in the hole made by his Chidori before it closed up.

"Katsu" the Uchiha said as the dome of sand collapsed revealing a bleeding and badly injured Gaara.

"ARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gaara screamed out in pain as the sand started layering in his body, his hand already gone changing it to what looked like a sand shape claw.

"Hmm.. this is getting interesting" Naruto said as he watched the match only to frown when he noticed dozens of feathers falling from the sky.

'Shit' he thought as he channeled Eiko's power and dispelled the Genjutsu.

*Boom*

A sudden explosion rang out the area getting Naruto's attention the teen looked up and saw a four point barrier erected where the Hokage Box was.

'So Orochi-teme is starting his invasion huh…' Naruto thought as he unsealed his Tanto instinctively ducked before spinning around stabbing an Oto-nin straight in the heart. Naruto looked around and saw hundreds of Oto and Suna-nin's attacking the Ninjas of Konoha.

"Well better get to work" Naruto said as he used Sensou and appeared right in between three Oto-nins.

He quickly killed one by slitting the man's throat.

He killed the second by piercing him in the chest with a knife hand thrust.

He killed the last one by jumping and performing a round house kick hitting the man in the neck and snapping it.

Naruto then looked at the arena and saw Temari and Kankuro taking Gaara and making a run for it.

He then saw Sasuke get up and chase after them.

'Should I chase after them?' He thought as he channeled wind chakra in his tanto and killed another group of Oto-nin.

"Naruto" Kakashi said as he appeared beside the genin.

"Chase after Sasu-" was all he could say before Naruto nodded and disappeared.

"Wait take a team with you!, tsk" Kakashi said but from the side of his vision he saw Shino who was slowly getting up.

"Shino I have an A-rank Mission for you" the copy-nin said as he threw a kunai at a Suna-nin hitting the man in the forehead and killing him.

The young Aburame nodded as Kakashi gave him his mission.

* * *

**With Naruto **

"And Another one bites the dust" Naruto said as he killed another Oto-nin stabbing the man through the forehead with his tanto.

"And another one bites" he said as he did a quick **Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind) **bisecting a Suna-nin and two other Oto-nin

"Another one bites the dust" Naruto finished as he breathed out a ball of fire burning a hiding Suna-nin who was hoping to ambush the blonde.

"Hmm where the hell did that come from?" Naruto thought as he increased his speed.

'More catching up, less killing' he thought as he saw a giant snake pop out of nowhere as well as a giant toad which suddenly appeared on top of the snake.

"Seems that gama-sennin finally recovered from the beat down I gave him yesterday" the blonde said as he finally saw someone standing still waiting for him

The blonde smiled as he stopped "Well well if it isn't Mr. Clown~ you gonna show me any of your doll tricks?" the blonde asked smugly as Kankuro took out his puppet **Karasu**.

"I've been waiting to do this" Kankuro said as he placed the puppet in front of him.

"I haven't cause your weak" was all Naruto said as he jumped to the side evading a bunch of poisoned senbon coming out of the puppet's mouth.

"Do you know why you can never win against me make-up boy" Naruto said as he jumped from tree to tree evading the charges and projectiles of the puppet.

"It's because" Naruto said as he channeled his chakra to his legs and activated his **Magan** for a moment perfectly seeing all the puppeteer's chakra strings.

"You're weak" Naruto said as he pushed off a tree towards the puppet, he sliced off all of Kankurou's chakras strings making the puppet fall limp into the ground.

Naruto then landed in front of the shocked puppeteer "Let this be a lesson to you, always have something better up your sleeve" the blonde said as he kneed the boy in the gut before extending it into a kick kicking him in the chin lifting him off ground before the blonde jumped and kicked him into a tree.

"Well then…" Naruto said as he suddenly sensed some chakra signatures approaching him.

"Sending a team of genin's for this? Kakashi must've lost his mind" he said as he noticed another group of chakra converging near the smaller group.

"They're ninja it's about time they grew up and learned the harsh reality of our business" he stated knowing that the people in the group haven't even gotten their first kill yet.

Naruto just shrugged as he continued chasing after Sasuke.

**Within the Four Corner Barrier**

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei(Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)**" Orochimaru said as he managed to summon the shodaime and niidaime hokage.

"Sensei…." Sarutobi said as he looked in shock at what Orochimaru did.

"Saru its go-" the Shodai was stopped from talking when Orochimaru placed a kunai with an intricate seal written on it in his head. The snake man did the same to the Niidaime making both the Kages lose their emotions turning them into 100% puppets to the sannin's will.

"You are going to die and lose here sensei" Orochimaru said as he looked at the old kage.

"That maybe the case; but even if I die the Will of Fire will shine brightly upon Konoha's future!"

"What future? I was here in your genin test and the only future I see is Team 7" Orochimaru replied as he looked at his sensei.

"I do believe we were team seven back then as well sensei and look how we turned out, one remains loyal to the village but is a pervert, one left the village not wanting to return, and lastly yours truly who left the village and vows to destroy it"

"What is your point Orochimaru" the Sandaime said as he narrowed his eyes at his student.

"Well I'll say that this team seven is following the footsteps of its predecessors. One will stay loyal to the village, one will leave the village never to return, and one will leave and vow to destroy it"

"What do you mean all of them are per-"

"Hahahah you really must be senile old man! The Kurama heir stays, The Uchiha leaves to join my side, and the Uzumaki will leave as well and come back to destroy this place"

The Hokage just chuckled "There's no way Naruto would do that he loves this village."

Orochimaru just sighed and face palmed as the two hokages attacked "you really are senile"

* * *

**Back to Naruto**

After a few minutes more of running Naruto spotted an unconscious Temari. He smiled knowing that he was really close to Gaara he really needed to talk some sense into that one.

"There we go" Naruto said as he spotted Gaara who looked like a mini-Shukaku pinning the Uchiha with one of its hands on a tree.

"**Dynamic Entry!**" Naruto screamed out as he came into the scene kicking the semi-transformed Gaara in the face forcing him to let go of Sasuke. He quickly made a clone and had it take Sasuke towards the group of Konoha genins still chasing them.

"UZUMAKI!" Gaara screamed out in half madness as he saw Naruto standing a few feet in front of him on top of a tree branch.

"Mother wants your blood!" the boy said as he fired off a huge sand wave towards the blonde hoping to crush him to death.

Naruto just kept quiet as he ran towards the top of the tree evading the wave. The moment the wave passed he channeled a lot of chakra from his feet as he propelled himself from the top of the tree and landed right next to Gaara.

"Snap. Out. of. it!" the blonde said as he punched Gaara three times in the face before sending a knife hand trust to the boy's stomach.

"Gaaahhhh!" Gaara screamed out as he looked at the blonde with rage.

"Why? Why won't you give mother your blood!" he said as he rushed in again forcing the blonde into a defensive. He though he had the upper hand but he began to notice that all his attacks were missing or barely avoided while all the blonde's counter attacks hit spot on.

Gaara gritted his teeth in frustration as he send his gigantic claw like arm towards the blonde attempting to grab a hole of him and crush him. He smirked as he grabbed the blonde in the leg. However, the smirk quickly vanished as the clone began glowing before exploding.

"Aaaaggghhh" Gaara said as he staggered back and to his surprise seven other clones dog piled on top of him before exploding.

"Damn you have to love that technique" Naruto said as he watched what happen from top of a tree.

'_**It's easy to use ammunition for someone with huge chakra reserves like you Naru-kun but for others… well they're not that lucky**_' Eiko said getting Naruto's attention

'Hmm your probably right'

'_**Oh and Naru-kun you better look closely at Ichibi**_'

'Huh? Why haven't I owned him enough?'

'_**No the boy just used a jutsu to fall asleep while you were distracted and Shikaku in all his glory is already standing behind you**_'

"Wha-" the blonde said barely having anytime to use **Kawarimi **to avoid being crushed by a gigantic Shukaku.

'The hell…. Why'd you distract me Eiko-nee?'

'_**Cause I don't have much lines to say during this chapter**_'

'WTF?'

'_**Exactly**_'

Naruto just sweat dropped at the weirdness of his tenant, Ei-nee was just plain weird from time to time. Shaking his head Naruto looked back at the current problem in hand.

"_**I'm FREEEE**_" the Bijuu screamed out as it began rampaging firing balls of winds all over thearea.

"Okay now… how to deal with this…. No summon so can't use them to try and pin him down so I can beat the crap out of Gaara…. So I guess I'll go with THAT"

The blonde said as he began creating a fire red spiralling sphere in his hand.

**With Sarutobi and Orochimaru**

"**Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)" **the Sandaime said as his clones took out both Shodaime and Niidaime.

"NO!" Orochimaru said as Sarutobi tried to yank out the snake's soul.

Orochimaru looked at his sword that was a few feet away from them.

"**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi(Grass Cutting Sword: Longsword of the Sky)" **Orochimaru said as he sword levitated. He gestured with his fingers for it to come and impale Sarutobi.

It impaled Sarutobi but before it could go all the way through to kill him it was grabbed by Enma, Sarutobi's personal monkey summon.

'Fuck' Orochimaru thought as his soul was slowly getting pulled out.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blonde just kept smirking as he looked at the mad Shukaku raging firing** Futon: Renkudan (Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet)** everywhere.

"Bigger…. Stronger….." the blonde said as the sphere in his hand grew bigger and brighter.

"Just right" Naruto said as he channeled Chakra to his legs and disappeared using **Sensou **to get close to one of the beasts legs.

"**Katon: Oodama Goen Rasengan (Fire Release: Big Ball Great Flame Spiralling Sphere)"**

Naruto screamed out as he hit the leg of the Ichibi making it screech and actually making the humongous Bijuu stagger.

"Now" Naruto said as he created ten clones which all began going through some hands seals.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**" all the clones screamed out before dispelling sending the blonde jinchuuriki up in to the air.

Naruto kept making a clone mid-air which tossed him up wards as he got closer and closer to the still sleeping Gaara.

"Time to wake up!" Naruto said as finally landed right in front of the boy. He quickly moved around avoiding the sand who was trying to protect its master.

"Rise and Shine!" Naruto screamed out as his fist connected to the genin's face waking him up and dispelling the Bijuu.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOO! I just got out!**_"Shukaku screamed out as he started to vanish.

'Ah crap…' Naruto thought as he and Gaara started free-falling.

* * *

**With Orochimaru**

"Die! Old Man!" the snake said.

"Never! Not until I take you with me" Sarutobi replied as the two continued struggling

* * *

**With Naruto **

Naruto was lying down in the middle of a wide human shaped creater.

'How the hell did I survive that?' he thought as he saw Gaara whose fall was cushioned by his sand.

'_**Because you're the main character**_'

'What?'

'_**Nothing**_'

"Stupid weird voices in my head" Naruto said earning a tick mark from his tenant as he stood up and walked towards the barely conscious Gaara.

"Don't don't come closer… don't end my existence!" Gaara screamed out as he tried but failed to move from his position.

The blonde just kept walking towards him before kneeling down and looking directly at the young Suna-nin's eyes.

"I won't kill you…. better yet…" the boy smiled as he extended his hand towards the red-head "I would like to become your friend" Naruto said making the boys eyes widen.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Because were the same…" he dropped his façade for a moment.

Gaara saw it those eyes filled with pain and sadness those eyes filled of isolation, of hate, of anger.

"How?"

"As you carry the Ichi I carry the Kyuu" the blonde replied.

And then it hit Gaara the blonde was a jinchuuriki like him, a human sacrificed by their village for power.

"So can I trust you to become a friend? To have my back? One jinchuuriki to another " the blonde said.

The red-head kept staring 'a friend' he thought as he extended his arm and shook the blonde's hand.

And so the two sacrifices shook their hands in the midst of an invasion.

A friendship born through battle.

"Good" Naruto said as he gave one of his bright smiles. This was one friendship he was planning to keep. This boy knew his own pains and will most likely side with him when things go bad. Gaara felt the same. There was finally someone who will acknowledge his existence to give his life meaning, to trust, someone who won't betray him like the others.

'Yeah it's good to have someone who knows my pain.' The y both thought.

"Sleep for now Gaara, I'll wake you up when the invasion is over" the blonde said.

"I can't sleep?"

"Why?"

"Every time I sleep, Shukaku takes over…."

"Hmm can you show me your seal" the blonde asked.

The red-head nodded it seems he was being to over trusting but he really didn't care. He showed the blonde his seal.

"Don't worry I won't do anything that may hurt you…" Naruto said as he looked over the seal. Seeing the problem he produced an orange flame on the tip of his index finger as he began tinkering around the seal, fixing it.

"Try sleeping now…" Naruto said as he silently used a small sleeping genjutsu.

"But…"

"Trust me" Naruto said getting a nod from the red-head who slowly closed his eyes drifting off to the world of sleep for first time in years.

"You can come out now" Naruto said as Temari and Kankuro appeared behind him.

"Gaara" the two screamed out.

He stood up and looked at the two of them who took up their fighting stances even thought they were both beaten up they still stood strong.

"Don't worry he's asleep" the blonde said.

He then looked intently at the two other Sabaku Siblings.

"Take care of him" Naruto said as he started walking away.

"He's been through too much…. Don't let him become….like…" the blonde didn't finish as he quickly vanished from the scene.

* * *

**With the Kage's**

"Shiitttttttttttt you asshole!" Orochimaru screamed out as the Shinigami sliced off his hands and are it with the soul of his teacher.

"Plan's over we need to leave now!" the snake sannin said getting the attention of his elite sound four.

The four took down the barrier and immediately grabbed their master as they made their escape.

The sannin just gritted his teeth his arms were burning it was like they were hit by the Amaterasu. However as he endured the pain he spotted something, something that made his eye widen a bit. It was that blonde boy standing in a distance looking directly at him as the boy's eyes met the snakes.

One wanted to destroy the village the other wanted to leave.

The blonde just smiled and waved at the snake sannin before dispelling revealing it to be nothing but a **Kage Bunshin**.

'Extremely Interesting…' Orochimaru thought before passing out because of the pain.

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto reappeared in a clearing a few meters away from where he and Gaara fought.

"You look like shit" Naruto said as he looked at the badly beaten Uchiha.

"Shut up" was the Uchiha's only reply.

Naruto just shrugged as he waited for the genin team who has yet to reach them.

He then noticed some Oto-nin and Suna-nin running away before getting the info from his clone.

"It seems that the invasion is finally over…." the blonde said.

"And I still have to visit Yakumo" he added as he looked up at the sky.

"Guess that can wait until later"

* * *

**Two Days Later**

It was dark and cloudy day the eerily quiet village of Konoha.

All of Konoha assembled as they mourned for those who lost their lives from the invasion.

It started raining as if the weather was reflecting the various turbulent feelings in each and every villagers of the currently damaged village of leaves.

Numerous ninjas lost their lives and all but one mourned greatly for the fallen Sarutobi Hiruzen.

As the people cried one teen just stood there and stared at the picture commemorating the dead Hokage. It was a simple picture of a smiling old man, so kind and gentle, a father to his people; but he knew better this guy was the cause of most of his suffering.

He knew of the two previous containers of the Kyuubi and how their status was kept hidden.

He knew that the Kage assembled the shinobi council and revealed his existence to them.

He knew that the man purposely ordered the ANBU not to intervene until his life was hanging by a thread.

He knew that the man was planning on making him loyal to the village to be its willing sacrifice.

He knew…. He knew better than everyone….

This was not a kind and gentle old man….

The one teen closed his eyes, if there was one thing he was grateful for the Sandaime is that his actions gave birth to his abilities.

The teen opened his eyes as he undid the seal.

He saw how fragile the world was, he knew the importance of life, and he knew the power of death.

He looked closely at the picture one last time as he slowly turned around.

"Sayonara Sarutobi Hiruzen" the teen said coldly as he walked away.

* * *

**A few Hours Later**

Three figures were sitting across from each other inside the now empty Hokage Office.

The frog sage, Jiraiya was sitting on one side while on the other sat Koharu and Homura the elders of Konoha.

"Jiraiya we want you to be the Godaime Hokage" said Homura

"I can't there is someone better to take the job" replied the sage.

"Are you sure you don't want to be Hokage? Once you pass this opportunity we will never offer it to you again" asked Koharu

"I'm completely sure, I will never take up that hat"

"Very well, then who do you think is better suited for the Job?" asked Homura.

"Senju Tsunade" was the Sage's reply.

"She is a Senju, a direct descendant of the Shodaime and Niidaime as well as one of the Sannin and the greatest Medical-nin in existence" added Jiraiya.

"And how are you going to convince her to go back to Konoha?" asked Koharu.

"Simple, I'll just need Uzumaki Naruto to come with me and I'll be able to convince her"

"Huh? That demon brat? Why?" Homura said making the Sage glare at him.

"Mind repeating that?"

"Why do you need him with you?" asked Koharu trying to put the conversation back on topic.

"Trust me, I believe he's the key to bring her back to Konoha" the Sanin said as the three continued their talks.

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto sighed as he walked towards the Kurama Compound, the past few days have been hectic for the young Uzumaki. He was forced by Kakashi to help out with the reconstruction of the village He planned visit to Yakumo three days ago but was delayed because of the invasion, construction, and mourning. Speaking of mourning Naruto also noticed that Yakumo wasn't there during the memorial, that really bothered him as whatever it is Yakumo has it must be serious for her to miss something that almost everyone in Konoha attended.

Naruto eventually stopped walking when he reached the front gates of the Kurama compound. He noticed and approached one of the two guards stationed there and asked if he could go talk to Yakumo. The man told Naruto to wait outside as he went inside the compound.

A few minutes later the guard came back accompanying an old man.

'Shit' Naruto thought as he saw the man, he knew this man well it was Kurama Unkai, Yakumo's uncle. He heard from Yakumo that this man wanted to kill her, that itself placed the man really high on his shit list.

"Good Morning Uzumaki Naruto, what brings you here?" Unkai asked as he looked at Naruto.

"I'm here to visit Yakumo, I heard she was sick" Naruto replied.

"Hmm… you may go in to see her… however keep it short, she needs time to recover"

Naruto just nodded as the Kurama gestured for one of the guards to show Naruto the way.

"We're here" the guard said to Naruto as he led the blonde in front of Yakumo's room.

"If you need anything just call" the guard said as he stood beside the door.

"Thanks" Naruto said as he knocked first before opening the door and went inside.

Naruto looked around the room; it hasn't changed much since the last time he's been here. It was still plain looking with a simple bed, a desk with the mask she bought a few days ago lying on it, a shelf full of various scrolls, and finally various art materials spread around all over the room.

"Hello Uzumaki-san" a voice said grabbing Naruto's attention and making him look towards the bed.

"Hello Kumo-san" he replied

* * *

**-Pov Yakumo-**

**A few minutes ago**

"Arrrggghhhh" I screeched out again as I felt the pain once more.

'**Kill….Kill…..You know you want to kill…..' ** the voice said once more as I clutched my head and started rolling around the bed.

'Who are you, what are you?' I asked I don't really know what it is but it just started talking to me. It started telling me to kill and every time the voice said it hurts.

It really hurts.

It's as if someone hit me in the head a hundred times.

It really hurts.

'**I am you…. you… want…. Kill….**'

'You can't be me… I don't want to kill'

'**Kill…. You know you want to kill…. You know why you want to kill… remember…. remember why you want to kill…..**'

I clutched my head even harder, it was painful this voice caused me so much pain, I wan't to cry in pain but I promised myself never to cry again.

I told him I'd never cry again.

'**You want to kill…. Killed parents…**'

'huh?' I thought as I heard the voice mention something about my parents.

'**You want to kill….. cause…. Death… your parents…. Remember… Remember…**'

'I…. I…..' I thought as I began to remember a scene from the past.

"No…." I said as my eyes widened.

'**Kill…. The cause pain…**'

"No" I said once more as I realized what the voice was asking me to do.

"We're here" I heard a voice coming from outside my room.

"If you need anything just call" the voice said once more.

"Thanks" I heard a familiar voice say making me widen my eyes.

'Uzumaki-san is here' I thought as I immediately straightened myself and tried to ignore the voices in my head. I then heard a knock before the door opened.

I smiled as I saw him looking around the room, that blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes, those cute whiskers like marks on his face.

I heard the voice get louder but I decided to ignore.

"Hello Uzumaki-san" I said getting the attention of the Blonde.

"Hello Kumo-san" he replied making me chuckle internally he really had that fond habit of giving someone nicknames.

"How may I help you?" I asked him.

"Well, I heard about what happened are you feeling better now?" the boy asked.

"Whatever do you mean Uzumaki-san?"

"I heard from Inu-san that you had some medical condition that made you miss the Finals"

"Ah, Yes…. I haven't been feeling well for a while, it might just be a seasonal flu, no need to get worried about it Uzumaki-san"

"Hmm… I never had aflu…"

"Yes, because Idiots don't catch them" I replied.

The blonde just let out a hearty chuckle.

"So how did you do on the exam?"

"I kicked a Hyuuga's ass before the invasion started and from the looks of things Me and Sasuke are probably going to be promoted to Chuunins"

"That's good to hear" I said with a smile although feeling a bit sad deep inside. The two of them were going to leave me behind

'**They are going to leave like your parents….. kill…. Pain… caused by…. Kill….'**

'Shut up' I thought as I tried to hide the pain from Uzumaki.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked as he walked closer to my bed and leaned in.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking Uzumaki-san"

"Are you sure?" the blonde said as he leaned his entire body into my bed, getting closer and closer to me until his face just a few inches away from mine his forehead meeting mine.

I couldn't help but blush at the boldness and the feeling of closeness that the blond is showing.

His lips were just a few inches away.

"Hmm… you don't seem to have a fever" the blonde said as he leaned back.

I tried to hide the blush.

'Stupid Blondes' I though as I decided to tease him a bit.

"Oh my… pretty straight forward today Uzumaki-san"

"Huh?" the blonde replied.

"It's just you and me, in this room, I'm sick and defenceless and you're in my bed" I said teasingly making the blonde's eyes widen.

"Just please be gentle today" I said with a seductive tone as I looked away to hide the grin in my face.

I heard a loud thud as I could only guess that the blonde jumped a few feet away.

I looked in the corner of my eye and saw him blushing.

He really was cute.

'**Kill**'

He really is a good friend.

'**Kill**'

I really like him

'**Kill**'

I really….

'**Kill**'

"Ughh" I said as I clutched my head.

"Are you alright?" I heard the blonde said as he held on to my shoulders.

"I'm okay" I replied but I really wasn't the words got louder, it became more painful, but since he's here.

I have to stay strong.

"Everything is fine Uzumaki-san" I said as I smiled at him.

"It doe-" was all he said as a puff of smoke covered the room.

"Huh?" I though as I looked at the source and saw a small orange frog was standing in the middle.

"Are you Naruto?" the frog said as it looked at me.

I just shook my head as I pointed to the blonde.

"Are you Naruto?" the frog asked the blonde.

"Yeah, what does Jiraiya want?"

"He asked me to give you this" the frog said as it pulled out a scroll and gave it to the blonde.

"Mission Complete" the frog said as he vanished.

'Weird' I thought as I saw Uzumaki staring at the still closed scroll.

"You can read it here if you'd like I won't mind it" I said as the blonde nodded as he opened the scroll and started reading it.

I heard the blonde let out an audible sigh.

"A Mission?" I asked.

"Yeah, with the frog pervert…" the blonde said as he burned the scroll.

"I don't appreciate you burning stuff in my room"

"Sorry" the blonde said as he scratched the back of his head.

"When do you need to leave?"

"Right now…"

"You can go" I said

The blonde just smiled sadly before turning around "I'm sorry that I have to leave so soon but I hope you'd get" Naruto said with a tone he doesn't often use.

It was a tone of warmth and caring that I've only heard him use a few times.

'_Ano… Are you alright?'_

'_There…. There... let it all out….'_

'_Call me Naruto'_

I smiled as he looked at his retreating figure as he left my room.

He was my first friend.

'**Kill**' I heard once more as the pain started again

He was my best friend.

'**Kill**' the voice said increasing the pain

He was my team-mate.

'**Kill**' it said as the pain just intensified.

He was my crush.

'**Kill**' the voice said as the pain reached new agonizing heights.

He was the man who I...

'**Kill' **I heard it say again

Love.

"Naruto..." I said as I closed my eyes and passed out from the pain.

* * *

**AN: And CUT**

**Notes: slight delay for the next 2 chapters as they will be released back to back. The first arc will end in 3 chapters **

**AN: Naruto was using Eiko's powers subtly to unlock the points Neji was blocking rendering his attacks ineffective. Not really that satisfied with this chapter because I was actually planning to end it when Naruto meets Itachi and Kisame and the parts with gaara felt rushed imo….. Oh and I do know it was just team Hiruzen but I decided to make it team 7.**

**ANN: Naruto trained for one month with Jiraiya and it was serious training well as serious as possible so just full contact spar. Naruto was mostly holding back not wanting Jiraiya to report his true skills to Sarutobi (only performed High Chuunin level). He defeated Jiraiya once the day before the invasion [w/o sage mode] as he thought that Orochimaru may attack Konoha and kill sandaime. If he was mother frigging aizen he'd say just as planned.**

**ANNN: Next story to update is The Fifth then FAI:TH after that it'll be N2**

**Read and Review**


	9. The Killer and the Sannin

**Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer  
Disclaimer: **I don't own crap anything except the laptop which I use to type this story. Kishimoto owns Naruto while Type-Moon owns the Nasuverse.

**AN: **Part of the back to back release next chap will be released in a few hours.

O-U: Rewrote this chapter 3 times it was a pain…

Nagato: You know nothing of pain

O-U: Shut up Nagato… I do apologize for the delay because of the sudden inspirations I got which led to me writing 9 other fics. Again I apologize for that.

**Tags: Character Death (You Have Been Warned), **Violence, **AU**

**Unbeta'd**

**-Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer-**

**Story Starts:**

**Chapter 8: The Killer and the Sannin **

Naruto walked to the street of Konoha as he made his way towards the main gates in order to meet up with the one and only super pervert Jiraiya. On his way to the gates he met up with the Uchiha now promoted as Chuunin by the council and Shikamaru who told him something about them and a few other genins going to a mission. Naruto nodded and said good luck before he left them. Not like he really cared if anyone of them died though.

"So you're finally here!" the old pervert said as he jumped down from the gates of the village.

"Hey ero-sennin" Naruto replied making the pervert trip and face plant. "So you just told me we had a mission. What exactly are we doing?" Naruto asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"We're going to find my old team-mate Tsunade" Jiraiya answered as he pushed himself off the ground "she's going to be the new Hokage" he added.

"New Kage huh?" Naruto asked as he thought about the things he read about Tsunade in the past. Sadly he wasn't really impressed about anything aside from the woman's skill in medical jutsu.

"Aren't you excited?" the sannin asked as it was clear that the old man was quite pumped up for this mission despite her age.

"Not Really" Naruto replied as he started walking out of the gates with Jiraiya trailing only a few steps behind "Where are we going anyway?"

"Tanzaku Town" the old man replied as he increased his pace to match the genins.

**-Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer-**

Naruto sighed as he made himself comfortable on a bed. "Stupid Jiraiya and his perverseness" He muttered out. Honestly if the guy wasn't all powerful then he would've been nothing more than a lecherous old pervert that would have been thrown in jail ages ago.

"Ei-nee you feel that?" Naruto asked as he stood up from his bed.

'**Yeah two high chakra levels one on par with a bijuu while the other is quite familiar**' his tenant answered.

Naruto looked towards the door and waited until he heard someone knock. He made his way towards the door and opened it with his right hand while he channeled chakra to his left.

He smiled seeing a familiar face wearing a high collared black cloak with red clouds, as his tanto appeared in his left hand "Hello weasel-san"

"Hello Naru-kun, I see you've been taking care of my tanto" the man replied with a small smile on his face before it vanished almost instantly. "I would like you to come with us"

"It really has been useful Weasel-san" the blonde said as he stood his ground and looked at the other person "Hoshigaki Kisame an S-Rank Missing-Nin from Kiri huh?" Naruto asked to no one really as he prepared himself to stand up against the two S-Rank missing nin.

"Hahaha look at the Gaki, Itachi he thinks he can use that sword" Kisame snickered as he placed his hand on his blade "Now hurry up of come with us before I slice off a leg or two"

Naruto just looked at him with impassive eyes as he took a step out of the room dropping a smoke bomb as he did so covering the blonde as he quickly made his way towards the hallway since it was a better location for him to try and fend off the two or at least from the way things were looking, fend off Kisame. Just as he predicted Kisame rushed in and started to swing his massive sword around. Naruto frowned based on the Missing Nin's reckless swings he was being greatly underestimated. Not like the man had no right to underestimate him since he is the Monster of the Mist and was proving that he was worthy of the title. Naruto kept dodging at the best of his abilities only getting small cuts in his body as Kisame merciless swung his sword around.

He was being underestimated by an obviously superior foe and he was planning on using that to his advantage.

"Looks, like Gaki can dodge" said Kisame as he continued his assault. He wasn't going all out but his attacks were already enough to incapacitate an experience chuunin.

"Yes, I am quite confident in my dodging skills" Naruto replied as he kept a calm face despite slowly getting backed into a corner "You could say I spent a lot of my time learning how to do so"

'**You bet now, Kick his ass Naru-kun!' **Eiko proudly cheered on.

Channelling chakra into his body Naruto kept being on the defensive as he tried to lull Kisame into believing he was nothing special. It worked like a charm "Come on Gaki Don't tell me this is all that you got!" Kisame complained as he swung his sword horizontally forcing Naruto to jump back lest he want a good chunk of his chest gone.

While he kept his distance from Kisame, Naruto went through some hand seals before firing a small fire ball at the missing-nin. Kisame just smirked as he swung his sword at it and made it absorb the chakra based attack.

"That all Gaki? That wasn't even enough to get Samehada going"

"Tsk" Naruto spat out in a fake attempt to look disgruntled as he felt his back hit a wall, he was cornered.

Perfect.

"Well that was fun while it lasted Gaki but there's nowhere to run now" Kisame said as he raised his sword and swung it down not noticing that the blonde closed his eyes.

Uchiha Itachi was watching impassively.

Hoshigaki Kisame was smirking.

Uzumaki Naruto was grinning madly that his smile looked like it'll split his face in two.

He then opened his eyes.

The world became fragile once more.

Naruto's eyes darted around as he took a quick glance at all the lines and points around the missing-nin's body before he shifted his vision to the scaly sword. Channelling as much chakra as he can into his leg and arms -even tapping into Eiko's chakra, Naruto took one step to the side it was already impossible to dodge this swing in time but it was still possible to minimize the damage. The young shinobi gritted his teeth as he felt the sharp scales of the blade scrape into his left shoulder. Naruto then tightened his grip on his Tanto as he kicked off the ground as he trusted his blade with extreme practiced precision into the sword known as Samehada.

His target?

But a simple black point in the sword.

The sword let out an ungodly shriek before it exploded into a rupture of now grayed scales.

Itachi's eyes widened while Kisame's smirk was wiped off his face.

Pumping more chakra into his legs Naruto rushed towards Kisame who was already in the process of jumping back to Itachi's eyes. The man wasn't an S-Rank Missing-nin for nothing and he definitely still had the reflex of one. His small action definitely saved his life from being ended right there and then as Naruto had no clear shots on any of the points in his body.

But it didn't mean he couldn't maim the man.

Naruto inwardly smirked as he recalled at technique he managed to copy and learn ages ago. A move made famous in Konoha by Sarutobi Asuma "**Hien**" the teen muttered out as wind chakra coated his tanto extending its reach just long enough to reach its target, a small line going down along the Missing-nin's left arm.

"Aaaarrrgggghhhhh!" Kisame screamed out in pain while clutching what's left of his left hand as he landed beside Itachi.

"I feel it's quite appropriate to throw in a pun or two about you being disarmed but it seems our small battle is drawing to a close" Naruto said calmly as he resealed his tanto and turned around from the two Missing-nins.

The battle was already over.

"Fuck you gaki! I'm going to kill you!" Kisame growled out, rage clouding his judgement as he decided to charge in towards the blonde, no sword, no jutsu, he was prepared to punch the blonde to death if needed.

The missing-nin failed to notice a few things because of his sudden burst of anger: one was the wide eyes of his partner who attempted to reach out for him. Two was a sudden blur of red and white that rushed in from nowhere. Three was the wide smirk on the blonde's face.

"**Rasengan!**"the loud voice of the sannin echoed throughout the hallway as the small sphere of destruction that he held on met the missing-nin's chest. There was a loud cracking sound that filled the air as Kisame's ribs and sternum cracked at the preassure of the attack causing his chest to cave in as the various fragments of bones scattered and destroyed his lungs and heart.

The last thing Kisame saw as he was sent spiralling towards the opposite end of the wall as his life slowly faded away was the cold and calculative eyes of the Jinchuuriki staring at him along with that small cruel smile on the teen's face.

And so Hoshigami Kisame, the monster of the mist died that day.

Itachi immediately surveyed the situation, his partner was dead, he was out numbered two to one and Kisame's ring was beside his enemies. It was too risky to gamble on trying to retrieve the rings. This mission already ended up as a failure if possible it was best to minimize further loses. Turning around Itachi immediately made a run for it just as the structure of the building began changing into soft mushy flesh courtesy of the Frog Sage.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi muttered out as his eyes changed into its Mangekyo form crying out blood as black flames burned through the fleshy wall making a small opening just big enough for the Uchiha to use for his escape.

"Unbelievable, to burn through the esophagus of the great fire-breathing toad" Jiraiya said he observed the black flames. Taking out a scroll Jiraiya began sealing the black flames into the scroll falling to notice Naruto picking up a ring on Kisame's finger and pocketing it.

"So ero-sennin" said Naruto in a tone of pure indifference as Jiraiya visibly tensed. "Would you be kind enough to tell me why two S-Class missing-nins were targeting me?"

Jiraiya sighed as he turned around to face Naruto, he didn't really want to tell the blonde about this but it seems that it's too late to keep the boy in the dark. "There is a group of S-rank missing-nin's called Akatsuki" he said as he looked sternly at the blonde "And according to my sources they are going after Jinchuurikis, why they are doing it I do not know but I do know that this won't be the last time you will be seeing them." He finished as he kept looking at the calm and level headed looking teen.

He wasn't calm at all.

No the boy was so pissed about the new that he heard that he went over the limits of pure rage and reached a state of tranquil fury. Someone had the gall to go after him and his kind. To go after those that had suffered already through the hands of others. He briefly remembered Gaara and how damaged the boy,

The Jinchuuriki has already gone through so much, and he'll be damned if he'd let a bunch of pricks prance around abducting them.

'Ei-nee, I promise I won't let anything happen to you or your brothers and sisters' he silently thought as he swore to wipe that group out of the face of this world. He knew his chance against a whole group of S-rank missing-nins was slim but as long as he stood, as long as he had Eiko, and his eyes he knew he would pull through but now was not the time. Dealing with their group will have to wait.

'**Thank you Naru-kun**' his tenant replied though somewhat hesitant, something the blonde picked up immediately.

'Huh what's the matter Ei-nee?'

'**It's nothing…'** the bijuu replied before silently going quite, refusing to respond to any of the blonde's words.

Naruto frowned while he was in deep thought. It wasn't normal for her to be like that but if she didn't feel like talking about it he'd give her the space she wanted. The teen shook his head as he began thinking about Akatsuki and how they can affect his plans. Naruto was thinking so deeply that he failed to notice a Kunai hit the wall drawing Jiraiya's attention as the sanin was kicked in the face by a blur of green.

He would've chuckled if he saw it, too bad he didn't.

There were matters of greater importance at hand.

**-Satsujin the Birth of a Killer-**

It has been two days since that incident with the Akatsuki as well as Jiraiya getting kicked in the face by Maito Gai. Apparently the Elite Jonin was chasing after the two missing-nins who just attacked Konoha and incapacitated three other Jonins. Since then Jiraiya has been more serious than he usually was, forgoing his usual lecherous deeds by a small and tried to actually act like a decent adult and looked over Naruto teaching the teen a jutsu or two as they kept sparing while making their way to their destination.

Naruto wasn't really giving it his all as he and Jiraiya trained since he was too busy finishing up his plans. Akatsuki was after him and that means he could no longer delay his plans. It was nearly time to leave Konoha.

The two eventually reached Tanzaku Town mid-day after travelling for four days. Although they would've only taken a day to get there if Jiraiya agreed to running and minimize their training but no Jiraiya felt it was his responsibility to help Naruto prepare as much as he can for the oncoming threat.

'Well at least his lessons are useful' Naruto thought as he walked out of a hotel after securing their lodgings and began walking beside the self-proclaimed super pervert.

"We should grab something to eat before we look for Tsunade gaki" Jiraiya said as he pointed at one of the nearby establishments and as expected it was a bar "Let's go there" the old man added only to get a slight shrug as a reply from the young shinobi.

'Sure why not we might even find Tsunade here' Naruto though before he heard Jiraiya suddenly scream out "Tsunade!"

'Holy Shit' Naruto though as his eyes trailed along the bar and found a woman that has pig-tailed styled blonde along with the biggest pair of breasts he has ever seen in his life sitting alone in one of the stands clearly wasted as seen in the flushed look in her cheeks.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade replied before taking a gulp from another bottle of beer. "Just my luck. My past decides to come back at the same frigging day" she said as she placed the bottle down "So what do you want Jiraiya?" she asked as she hiccupped near the end.

"Orochimaru was here?" Jiraiya asked as his eyes narrowed.

'Probably wants to get his hands fixed' Naruto thought as he looked at Tsunade, 'but judging by how she is right now I'd rather not take the chance, the woman is clearly unstable'

Tsuande growled as he heard that name "Yeah wanted me to heal hears arms, apparently sensei fucked him up good… and because of that old monkey the bastard took Shizune…" she said as she gripped on her bottle with such force that it exploded into thousands of shards.

Naruto just kept silent as he watched the two argue as long as it didn't have anything to do with him he'd prefer not to directly get involved in this situation, no way in hell he was going to go against a drunk sannin even if there was a decent chance that he could actually beat her.

"Who's the brat Jiraiya?"

"He-"

"Uzumaki… Uzumaki Naruto" replied the teen as he just finished giving the waiter his orders.

Tsunade stared at the teen for a while before shifting her attention back to Jiraiya "I thought you said you'd never have an apprentice again?"

"Ohh he's not my apprentice…" Jiraiya replied as he shook his hands in front of him "He's just learning some jutsu from me, he doesn't even want to sign the toad contract" the man grumbled out near the end.

"So why are you here Jiraiya?"

The toad sage sighed "Well you see, Sarutobi-sensei died" he said as he looked at Tsunade who didn't seem too surprised about the news.

"Orochimaru already told me and… please don't tell me this is going where I think it is…"

"Yes, the council has decided that you Senju Tsunade will be the Godaime Hokage of Konoha"

"You want me to be Hokage? Hahahaha Jiraiya has you gone senile like Sensei? Hokage's are fools. No one would seriously consider taking that job, that's just retarded" internally the blonde agreed with her in her dislike over the other Kages, well mostly towards the Third and a bit towards the fourth but he really had no problem with the first and second.

"Sir here's your order" said the waiter who placed a tray with a few sticks of chicken skewers beside the young shinobi.

"Arigatou" Naruto replied as he took one and started eat while continuing to listen to the pointless arguments of the two adults.

Hokage this.

Rescue Shizune that.

Don't accept Orochimaru's offer.

Stuff like that.

'This might take a while' he thought.

**-Satsujin Birth of a Killer-**

It was hot, the house was burning, and everything was on fire.

She coughed out as her eyes started tearing up while she slowly choked on the smoke.

This was familiar to her.

She knew this to well.

This scene that looked like hell.

She started screaming.

For she was dreaming.

She knew since she saw this dream long ago.

And for the past few days she's been seeing this dream again and again.

It started out blurry but slowly began to clear as she now saw several shadows standing amongst the pyre.

"You…d…. kill… Mo….. Y…. fault…. M…..!" she heard the muffled shouting as her she rubbed her eyes desperate to see who it was talking.

"W… i…. w….. h…. a… k….. not… a ….. m!" One of the shadows replied as it tried to plea with the other.

"N…..! Y… D…." another replied as the other shadowed disappeared.

"….!" Another shadow muffled out as it was slowly surrounded by other shadows.

The girl felt her chest tighten as voices begun flooding her head once more.

It was only making for her to do one thing.

To Kill.

**-Satsujin Birth of the Killer-**

It has been a week since Naruto and Jiraiya arrived in Tanzaku town and frankly Naruto was thinking this was one of the most productive times in his life. He started doubling his training within his mindscape while he also made clones and sent them around to gather information about a certain clan. Lo and behold early in the seventh day one of his clone dispelled and gave him the news he wanted to hear.

He was pretty sure that this was going to be his last mission for Konoha.

Aside from that the past week he watched Jiraiya trying and failing to convince Tsunade to let him spearhead a rescue mission for Shizune since the Senju though Jiraiya might use it as a leverage to convince her to become the new Hokage.

She was pretty adamant about not wanting the job.

Naruto yawned as he peered out the window of his hotel room, it was early in the morning and Tsunade just snuck out of the hotel. "So you're going to Orochimaru, huh?" he silently muttered out as he made a clone.

'Ei-nee be ready we might be fighting one if not two of the Sannin soon' he thought as his tenant silently agreed with him. This was going to be a tough battle if Tsunade really did decide to side with the snake bastard.

There was no need to tell the clone what to do since he was pretty sure it knew already. Nodding at it Naruto climbed out of the window as he started shadowing Tsunade.

Naruto followed Tsunade as she reached a clearing in the outskirts of Tanzaku. The young shinobi took a deep breath as he purposely slowed down his bodily functions effectively erasing his presence as he hid behind a nearby rock and spied on Tsunade.

"So Tsunade are you willing to help me now?" the familiar sickening voice of Orochimaru reached Naruto's ears and soon after the man himself appeared.

"Where's Shizune?" Tsunade asked as she looked around.

The snake sannin smiled "Kabuto" he called out as a bespectacled white haired man appeared holding a black haired woman wearing a Kimono close by while pointing a kunai at her neck.

'Huh, he looks familiar' Naruto thought as he looked closely at the man.

'**He was in the Chuunin Exams' **said his tenant.

'Never noticed him' the blonde replied as he kept watching the scene unfold.

Tsunade slowly walked towards Orochimaru as a green glow covered her hands.

The smile on the sannin's face grew as he was moments away from getting those cursed hands fixed.

"Orochimaru-sama, get away from her!" Kabuto screamed out as Orochimaru jumped back just in time to evade an incoming super powered haymaker from Tsunade.

"So even with a hostage you choose to betray me Tsunade?"

Tsunade didn't reply as she channeled chakra to her legs. She kicked off the ground and ran towards Kabuto.

"Stupid Old-hag" Naruto whispered as he shook his head as he jumped out of his hiding place and unsealed his tanto. It was clear that the Senju wasn't thinking properly because if she did she would have stalled or waited for a better opportunity to get her student first before attempting to pummel the snake.

While Naruto was charging into the battle field Orochimaru glared at Tsunade as he fired a **Futon: Daitoppa,** managing to hit Tsunade with a burst of wind just before she reached Kabuto.

"I do not take kindly to those who wrong me Tsunade, I hope you should have learned that ages ago. If you are unwilling to cooperate you have no use for me" Orochimaru cruelly said as he began cackling madly "Kabuto do it"

"Hai"

"What?" Tsunade asked only for her eyes to widen as blood spattered all over her face. It wasn't her blood, it wasn't Kabuto's no it wasn't even Orochimaru's.

It was Shizune's blood.

And it was the blood squirting from her now severed Jugular courtesy of Kabuto.

It was then that something snapped within Tsunade, she didn't know what it was but something snapped, so with that she went and charged at Kabuto, this time Orochimaru didn't bother to get in between the two as Kabuto himself jumped away leaving behind a bleeding Shizune.

"Shizune!" Tsunade cried out as she cradled her apprentice in her lap, while she started shaking as her homophobia kicked in. Tsunade bit down on her lips as she looked at the wound on her apprentice's neck. Shaking her head Tsunade channeled chakra into her hands as she tried to heal the wound on Shizune's neck.

She had two minute until the bleeding will kill her apprentice.

She had two minutes to perform one of her medical jutsu to stop the bleeding and repair the damage.

Two minutes was enough for her to do so.

If only she wasn't suddenly kicked away by Orochimaru who placed himself between Tsunade and her wounded pupil.

"Impressive, it looks like you've snapped out of your Hemophobia" the man said as he suddenly ducked down and took a few steps back as he avoided an axe kick aimed for his neck along with a few fast tanto swipes coming from the familiar new comer. "Oh Naruto-kun! Nice to see you" the man said.

"Like wise" the blonde said as he looked at the Sannin's arms "Shiki Fujin?" he asked actually surprising Orochimaru.

"Oh? How did you find out Naruto-kun?"

"Simple, Uzumaki remember?" Naruto said as he attempted to charge in only for the white haired man to suddenly but in by punching the teen in the face forcing him to jump away as he took out a few Kunais with explosive tags and threw it at Kabuto. "But let me ask, how did you manage to force the monkey to use that technique on you?" Naruto asked as he went through some hand seals and fired off a **Futon: Daitoppa** of his own increasing the speed of his projectiles.

Kabuto started going through some hand seals himself as he placed his hands on the ground "**Doton: Doryuheki **(**Earth-Style Wall**)" he screamed out as a wall of earth rose from the ground protecting the two shinobi from the barrage of explosive kunias.

Naruto looked behind him and saw Tsunade "Go to Shizune" he said.

"But there's no way you ca-"

"GO!" Naruto cut her off as she nodded and made her way to her apprentice.

She only had a minute left.

As the explosions receded the earthen wall crumbled revealing an uninjured Orochimaru and Kabuto "Well, you see I used Edo Tensei and summoned the first and second Hokage hoping to use them to kill of sensei" he replied deciding to answer the honestly for once. "Sadly, as you said sensei used Shiki Fujin and sealed the Kage's soul, his soul, along with my arms inside the belly of death" he added as the blonde jinchuuriki couldn't help but break out a small grin as he heard this info.

'Oh God this is just too good to be true' Naruto though as he jumped back as Kabuto crumbled beside his master revealing that it was nothing but a **Tsuchi Bunshin** and that the real one went underground after erecting the wall.

"Cool story bro"

"Cool story, indeed" Orochimaru replied as he looked at Tsunade who started healing Shizune. "Now Naru-kun, would you like to join my side? I can promise you what you wish for the most"

"Hmm.. tempting offer, but I plan on accomplishing my own goals on my own terms" he replied as he blew a fireball at Kabuto who immediately jumped out from underneath the earth to evade the attack.

"Not bad Naruto" said Kabuto.

"Huh, you say something?" Naruto asked as a tick mark appeared on Kabuto's face.

"Are you sure Naruto? Because either way I know you will follow my path"

"No I won't" Naruto said as he shook his head "I'll succeed where you failed" he corrected Orochimaru as Kabuto charged in attempting to silence the insolent genin that thought he was standing on the same level of his master.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA" Orochimaru laughed out despite feeling insulted and all he definitely liked the boy's attitude. "You know what I'll keep my offer standing but for now please entertain yourself with Kabuto while I get rid of Tsunade, despite her probable usefulness I cannot risk her becoming the new Hokage of Konoha"

"Huh? How'd you know?" asked Naruto as he kept dodging Kabuto's punches while countering every now and then with a knife hand that had enough force to cut through the bespectacled man's skin, odd enough though the cuts were steadily healing themselves.

"You just told me" Orochimaru said as Naruto mentally cursed. That was such a genin mistake. "But either way Tsunade will not return to Konoha, even if she does I will make sure that she is incapable of leading the country" said Orochimaru as he continued smiling.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama…." Naruto heard from the girl called Shizune and based on her tone she was probably about to succumb to her wounds

"No! no! no! Don't give up! It's all going to be fine" he heard from Tsunade.

"Sorry sensei"

"Don't be, the cut is almost healed you just need to a blood pill or two and you'll live"

"Sayonara"

"Noooo!" Tsunade screamed out forcing Naruto to stop on his tracks and look back at Tsunade who had her eyes closed, tears flowing down them as she continued healing her apprentice's neck.

Something was wrong.

His gut was telling him something was definitely wrong and Orochimaru's smile told more than actual words. He immediately glanced over Shizune's body.

Naruto's eyes widened as he immediately realized Orochimaru's plan it came to no surprise to him as he suddenly saw a large bulge on Shizune's stomach but before he could scream out and warn Tsunade, Kabuto decided to use the opening Naruto just presented as the man attacked the distracted blonde hitting him in the thigh with a knife hand severing several muscles before the teen countered by palming the white-haired man in the chest pushing him back.

"Tsu-" Naruto was cut off when a loud and disgusting bursting sound was heard in the entire clearing as a large white snake burst out of the black-haired girl's stomach splitting her in two.

"What-" Tsunade muttered out with wide eyes as the white snake bit her in the arm injecting its fast acting venom in the Sanin's bloodstream knocking her out almost instantly.

'Shit' Naruto though as he growled in pain, he felt his wounds slowly getting healed by Eiko but he did not like his chances.

This wasn't good.

Tsunade was incapacitated.

Shizune was dead.

And he was still against an Elite Jonin leveled Shinobi in Kabuto and a Kage level-nin in Orochimaru.

'Fan-fucking-tastic' he though as he quickly ran towards Tsunade slicing the white snake that bit her as he immediately made a clone to look after the unconscious sannin as he took a defensive position standing in front of Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"So Naruto-kun will you reconsider my offer?"

"Shit" Naruto spat out as he saw Kabuto inching towards him while Orochimaru stood calmly.

Naruto stood still as he took a deep breath.

'Well here goes nothing' he though as he created three more clones which he left with the other one to form a square surrounding Tsunade as they went through some hand seals erecting a familiar purplish barrier over the woman.

"Bad move Naruto" Kabuto smirked "Even though your chakra reserves are huge I know you spent a lot of chakra to create those clones since that Jutsu requires high amounts of chakra"

"Thank You Mr. Exposition" Naruto deadpanned as he channeled chakra all over his body preparing himself to attack the white haired shinobi. 'About damn time' Naruto though as he felt a large chakra signature approaching.

With that Naruto charged in and attacked Kabuto as another new comer entered the battlefield, this one though looked absolutely livid.

The new comer ran towards the impassive snake Orochimaru who still had that grin on his face. "Orochimaru!" Jiraiya shouted out as he charged at his former team mate Rasengan already in hand while the snake was already in the process of jumping away from Jiraiya as the sphere of destruction missed its target and hit the ground instead.

"Jiraiya" Orochimaru growled out as he glared at the meddling sanin.

"Bastard" Jiraiya snapped back as he surveyed the area. Naruto was busy fighting Orochimaru's pupil. Tsunade was unconscious but kept safe with in a barrier the blonde erected and Shizune. The toad sage closed his eyes and shook his head. He should already be used to seeing people dying, but there really was something different when seeing someone you know and care about die, especially in Tsunade's case. He knew that his bastard of a team mate just succeeded in breaking Tsunade. Shizune's death would be enough to send her spiralling down into even worse depression.

First it was Nawaki.

Then it was Dan.

And now Shizune.

He'd consider himself lucky if Tsunade would still be able to talk or think properly after this, but for now he knew. She won't be coming to Konoha anytime soon, so it was going to be impossible for her to be Kage in her condition.

"Rasengan!" he heard the blonde yell out as he saw the blonde thrust a sphere of spiralling chakra into the bespectacled boy's stomach sending him crashing towards a nearby rock.

Gritting his teeth Jiraiya went through some hand seals as he breathed out a fire, forcing his one-time team mate to jump away to eveade the attack.

It wasn't the time to talk.

At this moments action will speak louder than any words he could say.

'You've gone too far this time Orochimaru' the toad sage thought as he ran towards the snake who already had his sword drawn from his mouth. The toad sage's was chakra already channeling in his body as he began exchanging blows against the man.

Hebi Kata v.s. Frog Kata

A punch here, a block there, a stab here, another swipe here, throw in a kick as well.

The two honed fighter exchanged blows with the fluidity of water as they dance around each other's blows and used their practiced style to try and incapacitate the other but neither were getting any decent blows in.

And it was starting to frustrate both of them.

Jiraiya clicked his tongue as he threw another punch, this one a faint though as he finally managed to catch the snake off guard by suddenly kneeing him in the chest before extending his leg into a kick and pushing the man back.

"Kabuto" Orochimaru growled out as his protégé sluggishly stood up from the blonde's earlier attack and **Shunshin'd **beside his master.

Not wanting to be outdone Naruto himself vanished via Shunshin and appeared besides Jiraiya standing defensively as he held his tanto in a reverse grip in front of his body.

"Stand back Naruto" Jiraiya said as he bit his thumb drawing blood before he began going through some hand seals. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" Jiraiya shouted out as his pressed his palm on the ground covering the entire are in smoke. This act was mirrored by Kabuto who placed blood on a well written seal in Orochimaru's arms.

As the smoke slowly disappeared it revealed Naruto and Jiraiya standing on top of a gigantic yakuza looking frog while Orochimaru and his associate were standing on top of a huge purple snake.

"Manda" the frog spat out as he saw the snake.

"Gamabunta" the snake hissed out. "I'll be expecting the offerings Orochimaru" the snake said as it slowly prepared to slither towards the frog.

"Bunta" Jiraya called out with a tone of pure seriousness that even the frog rarely heard from the man now a day.

"No need to tell me Jiraiya" Gamabunta said as he saw from the side of his vision the unconscious Tsunade as well as the remains of what he recalled as the Slug Woman's apprentice. The toad slowly drew his tanto "I've been itching to get a new snake skinned wallet you know"

"Naruto go back to Tsunade" Jiraiya ordered.

Naruto nodded as he jumped off the toad.

"Kabuto knock Naruto out so his clones will dispel. Kill Tsunade afterwards. If we can't use her then no one can" Orochimaru ordered as Kabuto quickly jumped off from Manda.

**-Satsujin: Birth of a Killer-**

The blonde sighed again as he saw Kabuto running towards him. If he really wanted he could've just dispelled his clones and let Kabuto kill Tsunade but he really didn't want to deal with a Mad Jiraiya. Hell the normal Jiraiya was barely tolerable for the young shinobi so he would appreciate it if he didn't need to deal with a pissed one.

That and if Jiraiya snapped at him, he might kill the sage by mistake.

He didn't really want to do that since the man may still be useful in the future.

"Naruto I don't really want you to die since Orochimaru-sama has really taken quite a liking to you just as he likes Sasuke so why don't you-"

"Sorry I don't swing that way" Naruto deadpanned as his tenant snickered. "I'd rather you know, be with a girl" he said as he swayed his body back to evade a punch from Kabuto before he flipped himself off the ground kicking the man in the face as he landed on his hand in the ground.

"You know Kabuto" Naruto said as he pushed himself off the ground and flipped few feet away from Kabuto "You know if I really wanted to, I could have killed you a hundred times over" Naruto told him as Kabuto charged in at Naruto once more chakra coating his hands as he attempted to throw various knife hands at the young shinobi.

"Don't bluff Naruto, it's highly unbecoming of you"

"Oh it wasn't a bluff" Naruto replied as he timed one of the white haired man's attack as he grabbed the offending knife hand by its wrist before delivering an open handed palm strike at Kabuto's face smashing his glasses before the man slowly staggered back bleeding.

The snake's apprentice shook his head as he wiped the blood of his face "Really Naruto, you see in my perspective I could have killed you a hundred times as well. It's just that master wants you so I'm holding back" he said as he tried to provoke/bluff the teen.

"Oh? And whose bluffing now Kabuto?" Naruto asked as he placed his hands on his hips, his stance loosening and relaxing as he did so "I'm also holding back and you know what Kabuto?" Naruto asked as he suddenly disappeared from Kabuto's vision surprising said man. "You're not worthy of facing my true power" Naruto snapped back as he channeled wind chakra into his tanto and slashed the Kabuto in the chest creating a deep wound before he spun around and trusted a knife hand in said wound making it bigger.

As expected Kabuto screamed out in pain as he forcefully kicked the blonde away and jumped back to try and heal his wounds.

"So Kabuto, care to tell me whose holding back now?" Naruto asked as he grinned madly at Kabuto and for once the man finally understood why his master liked the boy so much because for a second he though he saw an outline of his master on the boy's back.

That though was enough to convince Kabuto that he might die today.

"Oh and you should work on provoking your enemy Kabuto, because really if you piss the wrong person off… well" Naruto left the sentence hanging as he charged at Kabuto.

'Shit' the man though as he quickly created a **Tsuchi Bunshin** and replaced himself with it just in time to evade a knife hand aimed for his neck.

"Hahaha, what are you talking about Naruto I did nothing to provoke you" he said as he stood a few feet away from Naruto still holding on to his wounds as he threw a few Kunai at the boy.

"Hmm, so then what if I said" the blonde blocked the kunais with his tanto "Orochimaru really sucks at teaching"

"Haha you should try harder"

"Yeah Orochimaru should really try harder to teach his mooks how to fight. I mean come on if you his best man then he really has then again I think the only thing you've picked up over the year you've studied under him was his dick up your ass" Naruto snapped back as he smiled.

Kabuto snapped and charged in.

'Worked like a charm' Naruto thought as he quickly resealed his tanto "you know what I don't even need my tanto to beat you" he said as he dodge and over extended knife hand thrust from Kabuto before he countered by smashing his elbow at the man's face.

"Won't work Kabuto, really aside from that scalpel thing with your hands can you do anything else?" he asked as he tripped Kabuto before taking a few steps back. "I mean yes you did use the earth Jutsu earlier but really? Just that?" the blonde asked as the Kabuto infront of him crumbled into dust before. Forcing Naruto to jump away from the ground to evade two hands coming out from underneath the earth "Well look at that the snake's bitch does know some other moves." Naruto shouted as he quickly went through some hand seals and fired a ball of flame towards the ground.

Sadly though Kabuto had enough time to pull himself off the ground and jump away from the fire ball.

Good for him.

But now he was air borne so he had no way of dodging what the blonde was about to do. Creating a seal less Kage Bunshin the clone grabbed Naruto by his arm and tossed him towards Kabuto before dispelling.

This was going to suck for Kabuto.

Said man's eyes widened as he saw Naruto shooting towards him with a sick grin on the boy's face. Channeling as much of the chakra that he had left Kabuto quickly reinforced his body as he crossed his hands to defend from the incoming attack.

"Ichi!" Kabuto heard as a Knee slammed through his guard.

"Nii!" Kabuto cringed in pain as he felt to palms hit him in his temples making his guard slack.

"San!" he felt two hands grabbed his arms and pull it a part as a foot stomped him on the face cracking his nose in the process.

"Yon" he felt the boy let go of his arms before he felt two knife hands dig within his shoulders dislodging both of his arms from their sockets.

"Go" he couldn't help but do nothing and watch as he saw the boy pull the now bloodied hands from his shoulder before they wrapped around his head as he saw another knee coming for his face.

'Why is it always the face' he though as the boy kneed him in the face one before letting go of his hold.

Kabuto was already barely conscious as the boy held his hands together and brought his hands up into the sky.

"Roku!" the boy shouted out as he hammered down his hands on Kabuto's defenseless chest sending as he sent the teen spiraling down into the ground creating a decent sized crater as he did so.

"Nana" Naruto said as he extended his leg up in mid-air preparing to bring down an axe kick on Kabuto's head as he slowly fell from the sky.

"Heh" Naruto snickered out as he saw someone blocking his offending leg with a kick"It seems you live for now Kabuto" the blonde said as he looked at a badly beaten and injured Orochimaru who had his leg up kicking against the blonde's own leg.

Judging from the man's injuries and the sounds of Jiraiya screaming behind him Orochimaru must have counted his losses and prepared for a quick retreat.

"I can't let you kill him Naru-kun, he is just too useful"

"Figures, See you next time Orochimaru" the blonde said as he back flipped and landed on the ground just a few steps in front of Jiraiya. Naruto looked at his side as he saw the purple snake Manda moemnts before it dispelled it looked like the from managed to stab his tanto in its mouth and pin it on the ground. How the frog did that he had no idea.

He looked back at Orochimaru again only to find that he man already disappeared.

Jiraiya was about to go after him but Naruto placed a hand on the older man's shoulder before tilting his head towards the unconscious Tsunade.

Jiraiya sighed as much as he wanted to chase after and kill Orochimaru tending to Tsunade right now was of greater importance.

And so the battle in Tanzaku Town ended with no one really winning anything in the end.

**-Satsujin The Birth of a Killer-**

A few hours after the battle Tsunade woke up and as expected the first thing the woman did was to grab her disciple's lifeless body and wept in sorrow.

Again the boy stood by the woman side as he watched her cry as he remembered seeing the same scene during his mission in the waves.

'Will I cry for someone? And will someone cry for me?' the blonde thought once more with a solemn expression on his face as he felt some sort of void within him.

"Naruto" the blonde heard as he tilted his head towards Jiraiya who was holding a scroll on his hand.

"I want you to deliver this to the elders for me" the man said as he looked at Tsunade "This is just the report of this mission. Normally I'd send one of my frogs to do it or go to Konoha myself and deliver it for you but." The man shook his head, the few hours really messed him up as he started drinking immediately. It seems the entire event had taken a toll in all of them with the exception of Naruto.

"I have to stay here for Tsunade-hime" he said as the teen nodded.

"I understand" the jinchuuriki answered back as he grabbed the scroll.

"Naruto I know you're strong enough to take care of yourself, so I just want you to stay safe"

Naruto didn't reply, he just turned around and channeled chakra into his body as he started running towards Konoha.

It was time.

The time he had long been waiting for.

The time to leave Konoha was at hand.

He could have left now but there was one more thing he had to do.

He just hoped she would agree, because deep down inside of him, he actually cared about her.

**-Satsujin The Birth of a Killer-**

A pair of eyes opened within the darkness of her room.

She dreamt once more this one clearer than before.

She finally knew the meaning behind the visions.

It was memories.

Memories sealed off by various people who messed with her head.

"I remember" she whispered out as a lone tear escaped from her eye while she placed her hand on her chest and clutched her heart.

**-Satsujin The Birth of a Killer END-**

**AN:** Every death has a purpose, the dominos are slowly falling, for want a nail a life was lost, for want a nail the future has changed. More deaths will come and be warned, this story is not a happy one.


	10. The Killer's Heart

**Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer.  
Disclaimer: I don't own crap anything except the laptop which I use to type this story. Kishimoto owns Naruto while Type-Moon owns the Nasuverse.**

**AN: Notes will be in the end of the chapter if this is the second chapter of a back to back update so I suggest reading the previous chapter before this one.**

"**Bold"**= Jutsu/Flash Back

"**BOLD +**_Italics"_= Bijuu talking

'Words ' = thoughts

**BOLD = screaming**

**Story Starts:**

**Chapter 9: The Killer's Heart**

Tick tock Tick tock Tick tock….

And so the clock ticks and tocks…..

As time slowly moves forward ….

Counting down to the inevitable….

**[9]**

Naruto arrived at Konoha early in the morning, scroll already in hand as he walked pass the village's gates. It took him two days to get back to Konoha, he only really needed one but his tenant insisted the he rested. He tried arguing with her but alas he never wins against her. The blonde shook his head as he slowly walked towards the Hokage's office. The boy tried to keep his calm and cold façade but in reality could barely contain his excitement.

He was a few hours away from freedom.

Who wouldn't be excited for that?

Naruto reached the office ignoring the secretary who was scowling at him the teen opened the door and saw the elders Homura and Kohaku behind the Hokage's desk doing paper work.

"Where is Jiraiya?" Homura asked the hint of venom in his voice not missed by the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto didn't reply he just walked towards the table and placed a scroll on top a pile of paper. After doing so the blonde promptly turned around and made his way to exit .

"Where do you think you're going?" Kohaku asked.

"Jiraiya told me to deliver the scroll, I did and now I am going back to my apartment as my mission is done." He looked back at them.

"No one gave you permission to leave this room" Kohaku said as she narrowed her eyes on the boy.

"You two aren't the Hokage" Naruto replied as he left the office leaving behind a fuming Kohaku and Homura.

Seriously by this point the two should have already learned their lesson, Naruto hated them and they hated Naruto. It was as simple as that.

The blonde couldn't really stand being in the same room as the two without the thought of killing them painfully popping in his head every second.

But he won't kill them.

He doesn't need to.

He knows that the foolishness of those two would eventually lead Konoha to its downfall and people themselves would at one point demand for their deaths for doing something retarded like convincing the current Kage to start a war or something.

So he wouldn't kill them.

Despite how tempting it was.

Although as Naruto left he didn't notice the sudden smile on the old hag's face. "Homura, the Damyo is still in the village right?"

"Yes he is still looking over the repairs, why do you ask?"

The old woman just smiled as she spoke.

Soon enough Homura was smiling as well.

**[8]**

Naruto looked at the calendar as he entered his apartment. There were a few things he needed to collect before he made his way to the Kurama Compound and tried to convince Yakumo to at least consider leaving Konoha with him.

He knew it was a really pointless endeavor and there was a high chance that the girl would say no to his offer but he had to try and ask.

She was the one he considered a friend after all.

Naruto created a few clones not needing to tell them what to do as they all nodded and began placing various explosive tags all over his apartment.

"Leave no evidence behind" he said as some of the other clones began taking out scrolls and sealing certain ordinary books and journals Naruto kept in his room.

"Good" he said as he slowly walked towards his bed. The teen knelt as he moved a loose floor board and pulled out a small box. In it were a few scrolls and more importantly a mask. The white frowning mask the Yakumo gave him.

He smiled as he looked at it "Heh.. Always sad inside huh?" he said as he remembered their conversation when the girl gave him the mask.

"Who knows you might be right" he said as he placed the mask inside the box as be pulled out another scroll.

He opened the scroll and channeled chakra into it as a random assortment of creepy looking masks appeared a set of masks that he found in an old ruin near the outskirts of Konoha.

"Hmm… I wonder which one of these has their souls" he asked as he looked at the masks.

He really should thank Orochimaru for that small piece of information in the future.

"Now if only I knew how to use Edo Tensei" the blonde muttered out as he slowly resealed the masks and placed the scroll inside the box once more before sealing said box inside another scroll. Before standing up and sitting on his bed as he watched his clones.

He only had to wait for them to finish before he left his apartment.

Yawning, the blonde relaxed a bit, he had a few minutes to spare.

Elsewhere

The heiress of the Kurama clan slowly stood up from her bed as she made her way to the washroom. Yakumo opened the door and spent a few minutes looking at her face in the mirror.

She was pale strangely pale and worn out and in under no condition could someone say that she was looking healthy. But that won't stop her from leaving today.

It was a special day after all.

The girl left the washroom after washing up and made her way back to the room. She took off her clothes and changed into a beautifully woven black kimono with red lilies decorated along its sleeves. The girl slowly walked to her desk as she looked at a small white mask.

She stared at the object for what seemed like an eternity before she took it and placed it within her kimono.

Yakumo then turned towards the door and left the compound.

**[7]**

Inside a prestigious office within the Hokage Tower sat various people of all different age and stature but all held respective powers on their own fields. It was a sudden meeting and no one really knew the agenda, the only thing they knew that this meeting was of the utmost importance.

Sitting on one side of a long rectangular table was a man wearing elegant robes befitting his status as one of the most powerful and influential men around the Elemental Nations. Behind the man stood two guards ever vigilant as they were prepared to strike down anyone that dare to go against their liege. This man was the current Daimyo of the Land of Fire and he was now confused about the meeting like most others in the room barring one. Across from the Daimyo sat an older version of Nara Shikamaru, the boy's father Nara Shikaku the Jonin commander of Konoha, who was looking as lazy as ever as he sat in between the Anbu commander and the one and only Shimura Danzo.

Placing a scroll on the table Danzo started the meeting "We have received grave news from Jiraiya of the Sannin." He said catching everyone's immediate attention; even the normally lazy Shikaku was already sitting straight and looking intently at Danzo. "Senju Tsunade and her apprentice Kato Shizune were attacked by Orochimaru before Jiraiya and his companion arrived in the scene. The report says that Shizune was kidnapped by Orochimaru and was planned to be used as a bargaining chip to coerce Tsunade-hime to join his side." Danzo added as he passed the school around the room to confirm the information. "Eventually a battle ensued which resulted in the death of Kato Shizune which sadly brought the last Senju spiralling down into deeper depression the likes of when her brother and lover were killed. Jiraiya decided to stay with her for a while to help her get back on her feet. " he said as he paused for a moment to take a deep breath.

Shikaku frowned he did not like where this conversation was going. If Tsunade and Jiraiya were out of the picture there was only one person left who was qualified for the position of Hokage. 'If only Kakashi was a bit older and had more experience' Shikaku thought as he desperately tried to think of other possible Hokage candidates.

"I was under the impression the Senju Tsunade was to become the next Hokage." The daimyo asked as he looked at the shinobis. "Then who is to become the next Hokage?"

Danzo smirked "I nominate myself as a candidate to become the Godaime of Konoha" he declared as a red-eye beneath his bandaged eye began influencing the thoughts of the Daimyo.

Things were going smoothly.

Just as planned.

**[6]**

Naruto looked up in the sky and saw the dark clouds slowly surrounding Konoha. "Looks like it's going to rain" he said as he kept walking through a forested path as he reached his destination, the compound belonging to Yakumo's clan.

He stopped just a few steps in front of the compound as he started talking with one of the guards stationed out there. "I'd like to meet Yakumo. I need to talk to her about a mission that we were assigned to" he lied.

"Would you mind waiting for a second" the guard asked.

"No problems, take your time" Naruto casually responded as the guard ran inside the compound.

Naruto waited patiently for about twenty minutes before the sane man came running out of the compound.

"I am sorry" the guard started with that as Naruto raised an eye brow and tapped his foot on the ground "I have checked her room and any other room she often stays in but she was not there." The man said as he breathed heavily trying to catch his breath.

"One of the maids did tell me that she left earlier and went to the village" the guard said "I'm sorry if I was not much of a help" the man said as Naruto shook his head.

"No you've helped enough" Naruto replied as he turned and left the compound

"Where the hell is she?" the blonde thought as he calmly walked away from the compound.

**[5]**

Standing in the midst of a sea of trees in front of a small yet well-kept shrine was Yakumo. She left the compound earlier and made her way here.

Today was a special day for her.

The girl looked closely at the shrine as he traced her soft and gentle digits along the names engraved along the shrine.

"Oto-san, Okaa-san" she said as she pulled her hand away from it.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry…" she cried out "I'm sorry for forgetting…" she said as she felt her vision growing blurry as the murderous thoughts slowly filled her head once more. "I promise… I'll…ki-" the girl shook her head.

No she didn't want it to sway her thoughts.

It was still trying to tell her to kill as she desperately tried to contain it.

She didn't want to kill.

But it told her deep down that's what she wanted.

She didn't want to kill.

It told her that killing is justified.

She didn't want to kill.

It told her that person was responsible for everything that happened to her life.

She didn't want to kill.

It began replaying the memories inside her, of that night in the fire, of her parent's death. Of the culprit's admission on who is to blame.

She didn't want to kill.

It told her that the person tricked her and lied to her. That the person was laughing at her. Laughing like everyone else.

Laughing at her weakness.

Laughing at her failures.

The sounds of laughter echoed in her head along with the words telling her to kill.

Cracks slowly began appearing in her resolve.

She didn't want to….

More cracks started appearing.

She didn't want to…..

The persons smiling face appeared in front of her….

The cracks kept appearing.

Yakumo's eyes lost their focus as she placed a hand within her kimono as she slowly pulled out a simple mask.

A mask of an eternal smiling face.

The mask comedy.

She smiled as she wore the mask.

It was a mask befitting her life.

**[4]**

Danzo smirked one more as he sat down on the chair behind his new desk a few minutes ago the old war hawk was instated as the Godaime Hokage. This was the day that he longed for the most. He would've smiled and jumped out in joy like he was feeling internally but alas the man had an image to keep.

The old war hawk tilted his head to the side as he looked at four pictures that were displayed on the wall. The four previous Kages and deep inside Danzo promised himself that he would surpass all of them by leading Konoha into greater heights than any of the could even hope to imagine.

He first looked at the Shodaime Hokage with a sour look on his face. That man was strong and a Shinobi without match except by Madara, at one point the man had all the tailed beasts and all of them belonged to Konoha. If he wished he could have conquered the entire nation but he was stupid enough to give away the beasts to other nations.

He then looked at the Yondaime. He personally liked Minato, the boy was a genius cut throat and was willing to do the very best for the village. During the war the man showed strength that even managed to gain the respect of the old war hawk. Hell anyone who could single headedly slaughter an entire army was fine in his books. But… -there's always a but, the man was too kind hearted like the first and that in itself showed weakness.

Since a shinobi should be emotionless.

He then looked at the picture of Tobirama. The only Hokage he actually respected. He was the ideal ninja in Danzo's eyes. Strong, calm, rational, manipulative, and the man did not by in all means let his emotions get in the way of his judgement.

"Tobirama-sensei, I will show you why you should have chosen me as Hokage instead of Hiruzen long ago" the man said as his eyes trailed to the third Kage. "Saru my friend, I will build on your mistakes and lead Konoha into a better future…" the man said as he finally broke his gaze over the photos and looked at a bunch of folders stacked in front of his desk.

Those were high priority folders.

People that he needed to be dealt with the moment he became Hokage.

The man looked at the first few folders and smiled as he snapped his fingers summoning his Anbu and Root Anbus to his side.

"My first order as Godaime Hokage ….."

**[3]**

Naruto was walking in the village ignoring the glares that he was getting as he thought of where Yakumo could be. He really didn't care about the villagers anymore hopefully this was going to be the last day that he has to deal with them.

***Grumble***

"Huh…" he muttered out as he looked down on his grumbling stomach.

"Might as well grab something to eat first" the blonde though as he walked towards the nearest establishment, a Dango shop often visited by both Yakumo and Anko.

His eyes then widened as he suddenly stopped walking.

He remembered looking at the calendar this morning.

He remembered that date.

It was a date he later discovered was important to her, cursing the blonde immediately channeled chakra into his legs as he ran back towards the forested area of Konoha.

His destination? a small shrine in the midst of the forest.

**[2]**

Naruto continued running ignoring his hunger as he made suddenly made an abrupt stop as he reached the small shrine. Lo and behold standing in front of the shrine, her back facing him was none other than person he was looking for.

"Yakumo" the blonde called out in between his deep breaths as he noticed the girl's body suddenly tensed up.

The girl slowly turned around and faced Naruto, only this time it wasn't her face that met the blonde, but rather the smiling face of the mask she brought for herself.

A perpetual smiling mask.

"Uzumaki-san" Yakumo replied with a rather cold and chilling voice that sent shivers down the Jinchuuriki's spine. He never heard that tone before.

Not from Yakumo at least.

"I just got back" he told her "I remembered what day today is and came here" he explained as the girl slowly nodded.

"I see thank you for that Uzumaki-san" she said as she slowly tilted her head to the side and placed one finger in the smile of the eerie mask.

"Do you know what happened this day Uzumaki-san?"

"The day we met… and theday…"

"The day my parent's died" the girl finished for him.

"Do you know why they died Uzumaki-san?" the girl asked as Naruto's eyes slowly widened as he slowly figured something out.

"You told me they died in a fire"

"Sadly that was what they made me think, Kurenai-san, Sandaime-san, and my uncle all implanted false memories in me that hid the truth" she tilted her head to the other side.

"Do you know the truth Uzumaki-san?" she asked.

Naruto gulped but didn't respond.

"They were killed Uzumaki-san, killed in front of me… I saw them killed Otou-san, they sliced him limb from limb and cauterized the wounds laughing as they left him limbless and defenseless while they raped my mother in front of him" she said as she started laughing out loudly as she looked up towards the dark and cloudy sky.

"You know why they were killed?"

Naruto closed his eyes "Yes. I know why they we're killed"

"And why was that Uzumaki-san?"

"Because during a council meeting to decide the fate of the demon your father voted to let the demon live."

The girl started laughing out "Thank you for being honest with me Uzumaki-san" she said as she looked at him.

"Now who was the demon?"

Naruto didn't dare reply as he looked at her; she was only about ten steps away from him.

"Neh Uzumaki-san" she said with an almost playful and childish tone.

"Would you kindly die for me?"

**[1]**

"Arrrgggghhhhhhh**" **Naruto screamed out as he felt his body getting torn apart it felt as if all his muscles were getting pulled out of his body one at time. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all and since he was already stuck inside one of her genjutsus things did not bode well for him.

'Ei-nee' he called out.

'**Hai Naru-kun' **his tenant replied as she began channeling her chakra into his system as it slowly over powered the Genjutsu.

He felt as if the entire world shattered as he broke out of the Genjutsu, for a brief moment he saw Yakumo standing still in front of the Shrine.

He took two steps forward, before he found himself stuck in another genjutsu. In this one he was thrown into a pit full of swords and was repeatedly stabbed all over his body. It was painful but, it was something he already felt long throughout his child hood.

"I'm sorry" he said as he felt himself getting stabbed by swords before it was shortly dispelled for him again by his tenant.

"Yakumo I'm-"

"Uzumaki-san it's too late for apologize…. I want to kill you"

"Sorry" he said as he once again trapped in another genjutsu. This one had him standing kneeling in front of the village as each and every person in Konoha began throwing rocks at him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you" he told her the genjutsu dispelled again as he took a few more steps towards her.

"You Lied to me!" she shouted back as the blonde once again felt the he was trapped within one of her genjutsus. This time he was within a dark cave. He couldn't see, hear, or smell, anything. It was frightening as the only thing he felt was the pain coming from the invisible beasts that dwelled within the cave.

'**Naru-kun it's getting harder and harder to dispel these, you better deal with her soon'** his tenant warned as the illusion dispelled once more.

He was only six steps away from her.

"I hate you!" the girl cried out as he swore he could see tears streaming down the mask "I hate you so much Uzumaki!"

"I deserve every moment of it…"

"You do…" she said as Naruto was once again stuck within an illusion this one putting him threw him into the sun itself as it felt like his body was slowly getting roasted and peeled away. It didn't really help that in this illusion his wounds were healing as they burned.

"Arrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh !" he screamed out as he dispelled the illusion he was already breathing hard, he was already exhausted but he had to take a few more steps. Just a few more steps, this always worked when she was mad at him. **  
**

It worked when they were kids; he just hoped it'll still work.

"How long have you known?" the masked girl asked me as I took one more step towards her. "How long have you lied to me, how long have you been laughing at my back knowing that you were responsible for all the crap that I suffered for in my life…."

"Since a few years ago…."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't want this to happen… I didn't want you to suffer like this…."

"You should have told me" the girl said as she stomped her feet in the ground. "You should have been honest with me… you were my friend…." She cried out as she clutched her head.

"Yakumo!" Naruto extended his arm towards her as he took a closed the distance between the two of them.

"Don't touch me!" she screeched out and backed away from the blonde, as Naruto suddenly felt his body assaulted by hundred if not thousands of lightning bolts.

It felt like that near death experience he felt as a child.

It hurt like hell.

He wanted to cry out in pain.

He was tempted to do so but he had to stay strong.

He walked towards her as he was assaulted by pain.

There was no more need to keep appearances; there was no more need to lie.

If he were to tell anyone of his actual feelings it would only be to her or Eiko.

"I hate you!, I want to kill you! I want to kill you so badly! You ruined my life! You were the root of everything… you ruined my life…." She screamed out as her illusion kept sending bolt upon bolt of lightning at the teen.

He gritted his teeth as he endured every one of them.

"Why don't you just die?" she shouted again as another bolt of lightning landed on the blonde.

Yet he continued walking shrugging each and every bolt she sent at her.

"Stay away!" she cried out as a large bolt of lightning lashed on the blonde before hundreds if not thousands of bolts hit him from all sides.

The stimulation by itself would have been enough to kill any normal person.

Too bad, he was far from normal.

Naruto kept walking towards her and before long he was in front of Yakumo.

"Nooo!" she screamed out as another bolt of lightning struck Naruto. By that point his senses were already numbed and he couldn't feel it anymore. The blonde looked at Yakumo before he placed his arms around her and enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Get off me!" she cried out as she struggled from his hug.

"I'm sorry… Yakumo" he said as she continued struggling "I know you have every right to hate me… but I just want you to know I'm sorry…. I'm absolutely sorry…." Naruto replied his usual tone of coldness gone as it was replaced by one of pure sincerity as kept whispering at her apologizing for his sins.

Yakumo kept struggling.

He kept apologizing.

"Why?"

He still kept apologizing.

"Why are you still apologizing?" she asked as she kept struggling.

"Because I… I… hate myself….." he answered "I hate myself for causing pain to you of all people… I hated it… every waking moment I wanted to tell you the truth and apologize but I was scared… I was so scared that you were going to hate me when I told you" he said as he tightened his hug.

"I was scared of losing a friend" he admitted "I was afraid that you of all people would hate me. I didn't want you to hate me."

"Why?" she silently whispered as tears fell from her mask. "Why… why… can't I just hate… you… why…." She said as the thought in her head were slowly drowned away as it was replaced by various memories that she cherished the most.

'_**Ano.. are you alright?'**_

"Why?"

'_**There…. There… let it all out….'**_

"Why can't I hate you?"

"_**Are you okay?"**_

"I want to kill you"

'_**Just remember you're not a monster for killing, we're ninjas we kill for a living.'**_

"I'm supposed to hate you… I'm supposed to despise you!.."

'_**You don't have any friends? Then I'll be your friend!'**_

"Why" she cried out as tear kept flowing from her eyes.

"You could have killed me any time I was stuck in one of your Illusions… why didn't you kill me?" he asked her.

"I can't kill you…" she whispered to him. "Despite what it told me…" she said as she looked at him closely "despite what the voices in my head was saying… despite all those words… I couldn't come to hate you… I couldn't kill you…" she replied as she placed a hand on her face and took of her mask. Revealing her blood-shot eyes that kept pouring down tears on her deathly pale face.

"Despite how much I wanted to…. You were always there for me… you helped me out…. even if you're the one who cause me so much pain…. You were also the one who comforted me…."

The girl shook her head as she cried "I couldn't kill you because you were my first friend..." she said as she placed her hand on Naruto's face. "You are my best friend" she added "My team-mate" she then looked away. "My crush…" she admitted as Naruto's eyes widened in surprise before they quickly returned to normal as he smiled warmly at her "Kumo" she covered his mouth with a finger. "Let me finish" she said as she looked directly as his eyes.

"I couldn't help it, you were nice to me when no one else was, even though you often acted cold I knew you cared about me, you even helped me make friends despite not making some for yourself." She smiled sadly "I just couldn't help it" she said as she closed her eyes and pulled herself closer to him, slowly approaching the boy as she kissed him in the lips. Naruto 's mind froze when he felt her lips brush against his, and it took a few seconds for him to actually process what was happening before he decided to close his eyes and kissed back feeling his lips brush against hers.

It was a small an innocent act that made the blonde happy.

It was the first time that someone aside from his tenant showed him that they actually loved him.

**[0]**

**Play Hear Our Prayer- Yuki Kajiura [repeat until the end]**

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes as when he suddenly felt a warm feeling around his stomach. He looked at Yakumo and noticed that her eyes were open as well.

The two broke their kiss.

The crimson ichor that is blood slowly spilled out of her mouth.

Naruto looked down and saw a two katanas, one piercing her on the chest as it was stabbed downwards to his stomach. The other was piercing him on the chest on going down through her stomach.

He felt someone pull the blades out.

It hurt but he didn't care about it right now.

His eyes were focused on her body slowly falling towards the ground.

He quickly grabbed her to prevent so from happening as he gently placed her down one the ground.

Naruto ignored the pain as he looked down on her "Yakumo!" he shouted out as he looked at her "Hang on!" the blonde said as he desperately try to think of any healing jutsu that he knew of.

"Uzumaki Naruto" the teen heard as his eyes quickly landed on a five Anbus that were surrounding him and Yakumo.

His blood started boiling as one of them continued to talk "By decree of the Godaime Hokage. Shimura Danzo. You and Kurama Yakumo have been deemed as threats to the safety of the people of Konoha" the man then directed his gaze at Yakumo "By his decree Kurama Yakumo is sentenced to execution while Uzumaki Naruto is to be brought in and imprisoned"

He wasn't listening.

He was already looking back at Yakumo as he looked at her now dying body as the heavens roared out and droplet of rain began falling upon all those in the area. He stared at her as small droplets of rain fell down upon her. Gone was the warmness in her body, paleness replacing her normal complexion.

'**Eiko-nee is there anything you could do?**'

'**Naruto….it's…..**' his tenant didn't finish as Naruto shook his head and looked at the girl who was slowly closing her eyes, smiling as she tried so hard to tell him something.

He looked at her as she coughed out blood.

He watched as the girl with all her remaining strength place her now bloodied hand on his cheek "I love you Naruto" she told him.

The boy's eyes widened as he was as for a couple of seconds he was at a loss of words.

"Yakumo!" he shouted out as she closed her eyes.

It was the first time someone actually told him that they loved him and he failed to answer back. He stayed beside her in shock as a torrent of emotions that he didn't know he had already threatened to erupt from inside of him.

It was already too late.

She couldn't hear him anymore even if he said it.

She had already passed away.

Kurama Yakumo died with a smile on her face in the hands of the one she loved.

Naruto just stared at her body as he slowly regretted not being able to answer back in time.

Not being able to say four simple words back at her when it mattered.

The only leaf that mattered among the pile of withered leafs.

His first real friend.

His trusted companion.

He just wanted her to hear his reply.

Those four simple words.

"I love you too." He whispered out as it fell on deaf ear while the pouring of the rain began to get harder, drenching his body in cold droplets or rain.

One of the surrounding Anbus thought it was time to restraint the blonde and tried to approach him to place a chakra seal on him.

It was then that time suddenly slowed down and before the Anbu even knew what hit them all of them were sliced into pieces.

The last thing they saw; were an unnatural pair of blue eyes with a magenta ring in the middle glaring at them.

And like a flash Naruto was back beside Yakumo, cradling her body in his hands as if he didn't even move as he heard loud thuds behind him.

The sound of falling flesh hitting the ground.

Yet he didn't care about them.

He didn't gave a damn.

For the first time in years Naruto felt an emotion that he had long forgotten, something that he thought he had escaped. Something he never wanted to experience again.

Pain and Sadness.

And so the boy looked up in the heaves and cursed, as tears that he thought he lost long ago were once again pouring from his eyes as he kept cursing the world and god for their cruelty as he held on to Yakumo's now lifeless body.

In the village of the hidden leaves.

Amidst the sea of trees.

Beneath the crying skies.

With the lifeless body of his loved one in his arms.

The teen cried.

It was at that very moment.

That the killer was truly born.

**-Satsujin End-**

**AN: :(**

**ANN:** This was actually going to be the first chapter or the pilot chapter but I decided to change it, meaning the plans for this chapter was made even before the story started. If anyone noticed it from my previous posts I always said that chapter 9 was already done before hand and this is why. I expect people to rage but as one reviewer already predicted this was to be the triggers. Since at this point in the story Naruto's wish is to just leave Konoha with Yakumo not really prioritizing it's destruction. He was still planning on it bt he seriously just wanted to gtfo there fast. Adding her death in the equation well let's just say they'll be lucky if there was any rubble left behind after he's done with them.

Kurama was deemed as a threat because of the ID that exists within her, something that Kurenai reported to Sarutobi. Which was sadly one of the folders on top of Danzo's desk.

Read and Review or Rage either way this decision is final sorry.


	11. The Killer's Passing

**Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing dattebayo!

**AN: **Here's the long delayed finale of this stories first arc. I do apologize since this chapter was meant to be released early May but the death of my laptop rendered that moot since I had to retype everything…

**Tags: AU, Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto, Violence, Gore**

**Unbeta'd**

**-Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer-**

**Story Starts:**

**Chapter 10: The Killer's Passing **

This is a story of consequences.

Consequence of actions done by old men and women, legacies of the long gone era who have unknowingly sealed the fate of their nation's future. In hindsight these small and random acts held little to no meaning in the past, they were just small and insignificant events in the vast reaches of time.

However with the passing of time the actions or inactions of these men and woman whether big or small has finally manifested itself into what would become the reckoning for an entire Nation.

The consequences of Namikaze Minato's Sacrifice.

The consequences of Uzumaki Kushina's Death.

The consequences of Konohagakure's Hatred.

The consequences of Kurama Murakumo's Vote.

The consequences of Sarutobi Hiruzen's Decisions.

The consequences of Jiraiya's Neglect.

The consequences of Hakate Kakashi's Inactions.

The consequences of Shimura Danzo's Orders.

Yes this is definitely a story of consequences, consequences that bought forth the scene of a teen crying his heart out with the heavens as he clutched the lifeless body of his beloved amidst a sea of trees. The Great Toad Sage one ha a vision of a child of destiny. A child which was prophesied to bring the world towards either eternal salvation or ultimate destruction.

The world has made their decision, and it was now time for it to face the consequences of its decision.

**-Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer-**

**Outskirts of Konoha**

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said as he looked at the Kurama family shrine before pocketing a scroll. "I owed my life to you… and in the end I caused the death of your daughter… " the teen said, his tone truly apologetic as he looked at the name of the man who he owed his life to.

"Hehehe" he laughed dryly as he recalled the event which led to him learning of the truth. That night long ago when he snuck into the old man's office and took a peek of the forbidden scroll, only to come upon a few records that detailed reports about the Kurama Clan. "I actually befriended her without even knowing she was your daughter… perhaps as the Hyuuga said that it was an act of fate."

"I'd also like to apologize… I know you would want to have her body burry beside you… but… I just can't stomach burying her within the very same lands that ordered her death… so for that I apologize…" he said as he eyed the scroll in his pocket, the scroll containing her body.

_Yakumo_

"Now that I think about it… that was the first time you actually called me by my name…" he said as he recalled the last moments of Yakumo before quickly shaking his head, if he thought about it any longer he'd have to cry once more.

He couldn't afford to do that.

Not when Konoha was about to chase after him.

"I'm sorry" he said to himself once more as he turned away from the grave whilst holding Yakumo's mask in his hand. "I owe so much to you and your daughter" he whispered near the end. "I promise to avenge your lives…"

The teen then took one long glance at the mask in his hand, as always it was forever smiling, the mask of the fool laughing. "I wonder… would I ever truly smile like when I was with you again?" the teen said as he wore the mask.

Yes the mask of the smiling fool.

How fitting for someone like him.

Naruto looked up to the sky, it was still raining, the pitter patter of rain fell down his mask giving making it look like he was still in tears.

Closing his eyes from underneath the mask the soon to be missing-nin of Konoha let one last tear fall from his eyes as he felt several presences nearing his location.

From this point on no more tears.

The people of Konoha viewed him as a demon hell-bent on destruction.

Today for once he felt like complying with their views.

With several thuds he heard around eight or nine ninja's land around him.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he heard one say. "You are to come with us"

And here were his first victims.

The first of many to fall by the hands of the newborn killer.

**-Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer-**

**Hokage's Office**

Shimura Danzo frowned while he sat on his desk as he finished reading the contents of a scroll brought by one of his subordinate's summons, part of the initial group that he sent to capture the Kyuubi brat and kill the Kurama heiress and quite frankly the contents of the scroll shocked the old war hawk. It appears that he had grossly underestimated the boy if he was able to massacre and entire team of Anbu.

The two around him were shocked to see his frown as it was well-known that he was a man rarely showed any signs of emotions. So for a man such as he to frown, it meant something was wrong, something was not going according to plan.

"Is there something troubling you?" asked Homura who sat in a wooden chair placed a few paces away from the Hokage's desk sitting beside him was none other than his old teammate Koharu and at the moment she too had a worried look on her face as she stared at the newly elected Godaime Hokage.

"Uzumaki Naruto" said Danzo as he looked at the scroll once more to confirm its contents. "Has escaped…"

"What! How is that even possible didn't you send a whole team of Anbu to detain him?" asked Koharu who was just as shocked and dumbfounded as a certain Shimura Danzo who just hid it better.

"Do not panic Koharu, How about the Kurama heir? Was she at least taken care of?"

The Godaime nodded towards Homura "Yes… and as planned her death will be blamed upon Uzumaki Naruto and as for how the boy escaped our grasps it appears that the boy has been holding back more than he let on."

Koharu gulped as she recalled the feeling of the very vile being that exists within the boy's body. "Could it be that he's using that monster's chakra?"

"No… the reports says that the boy took down most of the Anbu assigned to capture him with nothing but his tanto."

This time it was Homura who was forced to let out a snort at the thought of a recently promoted Chuunin taking out a group of highly skilled Anbu "Preposterous, I am sure he's using that things chakra."

Danzo shook his head "Homura... you are forgetting one of the lessons Tobirama-sensei thought all of us…" said the Godaime Hokage as he snapped his fingers and summoned three of his root anbu to the room.

"Hai Danzo-sama?" the three said in unison.

The leader of root pointed his finger to the first of the three. "I want you to take a 5 teams of root anbu and order you to track down Uzumaki Naruto and as well as to send your summons to me detailing the direction of his travel. Also I do not care if the boy loses a limb, I want him back alive so we may extract the Kyuubi from him understand?"

"Hai Danzo-sama" the anbu said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"You" said Danzo as he pointed at the second anbu. "I want you to alert our hunter-nins as well as all the available Konoha Shinobi or those returning from their missions to assist with the capture of Uzumaki Naruto. Contact Suna as well and see if they can provide any back up."

"Hai Danzo-sama" said the root operative as she vanished in a swirl of leaves much like the first.

"Your orders?" the last anbu asked.

"Take off your mask."

"Hai Danzo-sama" the last anbu said as he took of his mask revealing the face of a pale teen with short black hair matching his black eyes.

"Sai I want you to follow the first group and act as their fail safe. You are to eliminate any traces of their existence if they fail their mission after which you are to follow Uzumaki Naruto and apprehend him if possible" ordered Danzo as he gestured the young root anbu to approach him, to which the young anbu readily complied.

"Take this and use it on Uzumaki if necessary" the man added as he handed the young root operative a piece of paper with an intrinsic seal written on it, a suppression seal developed to suppress a bijuu's power.

"Hai is that all Danzo-sama?"

"If it so happens that uncertain events prevent you from obtaining the boy's body then you are to report back to me. Now Go!"

"Hai" said Sai as he vanished in a swirl of black ink.

"Aren't you going overboard?" asked Kohaku who thought that Danzo may have gone overboard.

However Homura had a different question in mind. "What was the lesson that you were talking about earlier?"

The Godaime turned his head towards the two elders as he let a small smile slowly creep into his face. "Never underestimate your opponent."

**-Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer-**

**Somewhere in Hi no Kuni**

With blinding speed the teen jumped from tree to tree as he ran towards Oto. Right now he needed to mislead his pursuers that he was going to Orochimaru, give them a false trail that will end with them eventually putting their efforts in tracking down the deranged Sennin in hopes of finding him, finding the weapon that rightly belonged to Konoha.

He didn't really dislike the snake but this was the best shot he had to fully disappearing. Konoha had little to no hold over the borders of Oto and thus will not find out if he just mysteriously vanished from the land for the sake of becoming incognito and travelling to his actual destination.

A certain village that was rumored to be the home of a certain clan, a clan who he was sure would be able to help him get stronger, stronger than he was right now.

He knew he was strong, but that was still not strong enough, he lacked the power, the money, information, and the connections needed before to over throw one of the Five Great Nations, so for now they could wait, wait until he descends upon them to bring forth his vengeance.

"Shimura Danzo… " The teen whispered as he continued looking at his surrounding with his blue eyes. "I will make sure to kill you last… I will make sure to make you watch as the village you love the most burn to the ground" he added as he unsealed the tanto hidden in his left arm just in time to block several kunais that soared through the air that intended to skewer him to death.

Several figures clad in black wearing white masks then appeared surrounding the lone jinchuuriki. One of them most likely the leader of the group stepped forward "We will only ask once more Uzumaki Naruto, come with us peacefully."

"I will think about it if you answer one question for me."

"If it is under my jurisdiction then I shall answer it."

"Why was Yakumo killed?"

"For the sake of Konoha of course."

"Why?"

"Because she was a monster just like you are Uzumaki."

"I see" the teen said as he closed his eyes.

Thinking that it was the sign of the boy's surrender the leader signaled to of his accomplices to restrain the young Uzumaki.

Big mistake, as before the two Root Anbu's hands could even grasp Naruto's body, the teen opened his eyes once more, blue orbs gone now replaced by an unnatural shade of blue along with a magenta ring in the middle.

They had no idea.

That to the teen.

The world became fragile once more.

The teen moved in a speed appropriate for one that had been trained by both a Bijuu and a Sannin (albeit only a while) and effortlessly sliced down-no that would be in appropriate, more like dissected the two anbu who dared to approach him.

Before the Anbu's could; even snap out of their shock the teen had already disappeared in a blur of speed once again proving that he was related to the man who at one point was considered fastest among the elemental nations.

A scream of pain and horror echoed in the forest as the teen appeared impassively behind one of the root anbu's in the farthest tree from the group. The teen stared impassively at the now maimed anbu as he clutched his stump of an arm before ending their lives by slashing him right in the jugular before making his body fall on the ground lifeless like a puppet whose strings has been slice off.

How fitting.

By then the Anbus surrounded him already reacted and vanished from respective position as they threw kunais, shurikens, weapons, and even jutsu's at him.

The teen crouched down on top of the tree branch "**Senso** **(Flash Run)**" he said impassively as he kicked off the tree and bolted towards the nearest Root Operative. To the eyes of many it looked as if the teen disappeared but the trained eyes of the anbus they could see him move, move in a speed that they could not react to, move in a yellow blur much like his father, and in an instant one anbu's life was forfeit at the hands of the young blond.

It was easy.

Despite being the so called Elites of Konoha these people were rather easy to cut down. Then again thanks to his eyes as long as they exist they could be sliced down.

The blond kicked off the ground his eyes still flashing unnaturally as he approached another anbu, much like the ones from before this one tried to fight back using their tanto, only for the teen to cut through both the tanto and head with no resistance.

Shifting his grip on his tanto he then sliced through a large fire dragon sent to him by another Anbu. Normally he would have had to cringe in pain at the prospect of slicing through a jutsu but right now it didn't matter.

Not when the pain he felt deep in his chest surpassed any physical harm that can befall his body. Channeling chakra toward his feet the teen blurred from existence before reappearing behind the Katon using Anbu. "Are you scared?" he asked at the stunned anbu.

"No I am not scared, I do not fear death for I will not die today demon spawn!" the man said as he drew his tanto and spun around only to be welcomed by a large wooden log in the place of the masked killer.

"Fool, you should be scared of death."

Everything that has life, has an inevitable end.

His power was a testament to that fact.

He is the one who understands death the most. He knows the fragility of life, the fragility of one's existence, the fragility of this very world.

"Because…" the teen said as the tanto in his hand blurred in an unimaginable speed that even the eyes of the trained anbu failed to follow. "Right now… " All the anbu's limbs fell from his body. "I am death" he added as he stabbed his tanto through a large point in the man's forehead effectively destroying his very existence.

"And I will make sure Konoha will learn of that one day" he said as he ignored the fatigue building up within his body before kicking off the ground and vanishing in a burst of speed once more to deal with his remaining pursuers.

He was the harbinger of the end.

One who wield the power of death in his very hands.

He has become Death the destroyed of worlds, and right now was the perfect opportunity for him to brandish his scythe and lay waste upon his victims.

**-Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer-**

**Somewhere in Hi no Kuni Near the Borders of Oto**

The eyes of one Uchiha Sasuke widened in shock and disbelief before his features turned pale as he read the scroll delivered to him by a bird summon.

"Oi Sasuke what are you spacing out for?" came from the roudy Kiba Inuzuka as he looked impatiently towards the squad leader for their mission.

"Must be whatever it was written on that scroll" said Choji as he snacked on the contents of his bag of chips.

"We have a new mission…"

"Oh what is it?" asked Kiba.

"We are to assist in the capture of one Uzumaki Naruto" the raven haired teen said as he showed the scroll to his team mates. "We are to capture him alive and bring him back to Konoha… for the murder of The Kurama Clan Heiress, Kurama Yakumo… There is also a repost saying that he is heading towards Otogakure…"

"Otogakure? Hey aren't we near that area?" asked Kiba.

"Only a few hours away actually." said Neji. "This must be fate… a traitor… and murderer… I knew there was something wrong with him…" muttered Neji as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wonder why Naruto would do something like that. He doesn't seem like that type of guy" said Choji who for once stopped eating his chips.

Shikamaru on the other hand looked befuddled as his mind worked into overdrive this was not like Naruto. He wasn't really very good friends with the blond shinobi but he knew from their games of Shogi that he was calm and calculating, he wouldn't do anything without reason, add to the fact that Yakumo was Naruto's best friend it was also unlikely for him to have killed her in cold blood such as the scroll in tailed. "Mendokusai…" the boy said as he turned his head towards Sasuke. "The reports said he was headed towards Otogakure… what do you want to do?"

"We go after him" the last Uchiha said, his tone neutral and void of emotion.

"Mendokusai …" was all Shikamaru could say as he and the rest of the team jumped up the nearest tree before proceeding to bolt towards the border of Otogakure if they keep going at this pace he was sure they'd catch up with the blond.

**-Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer-**

**Near the Borders of Oto**

A certain blond shinobi jumped from the branch of one tree and onto another, his body by then was to describe in only one word painful. Despite his initial success in catching the anbus off guard and killing off a few of them he was quickly proven why they were the best the village had to offer when they started putting up a fight.

The fact that they had back up also didn't help his cause at all.

He didn't know how much time he spent fending them off but he was sure as hell that all of them were dead before he deactivated his Magan and left their corpses in the midst of that now bloodied forest that would even make the Tyrant Yagura cringe in disgust with the sight of its state of pure gore and horror.

However he didn't come out of the battle unscathed, he could feel his initially massive reserves now down to a meagre 25 percent of what it used to be, his body was wounded with cuts and bruises, his right arm was singed and burned after getting grazed by a fire ball, he had a few crack ribs courtesy of a few lucky kicks and punches, his leg muscles were almost torn to shreds from him overusing **Senso **which reminded the blond once more that he has not yet fully mastered the technique.

Honestly as he was right now he wouldn't even survive another assault from a dozen or so of those Anbu. Not when they probably had a good idea of the scope of his abilities. He inwardly cursed as he failed to kill the Anbus who were sending messages back to Konoha soon enough.

Shaking his head the teen broke away from his thoughts as he tried to contact his tenant, the great Kyuubi Eiko. "Ei-nee Are you here?" he thought only to get silence in response from the bijuu.

"Ei-nee?" he called out once more, why wasn't she replying to him? Did something happen to her? His wounds were still healing which meant that she was probably still there but why didn't she reply?

For a moment the teen was tempted to close his mind so he could delve within his mind scape so he could talk to his tenant but the situation at hand didn't really allow him the luxury of doing so.

It was definitely a bad idea to sit down and mediate when you had an army of special ops and ninjas from one of the Five Great Nations after his ass.

Speaking of the Five Great Nations it appears that Suna decided to help their allies. The teen propelled himself from another tree, shooting through the air as he landed on a large clearing where the Suna-nins awaited him, specifically three shinobis he was already familiar with.

"Hey make-up boy… I see your still wearing your cat pajamas in broad daylight" Naruto quipped almost immediately eliciting a snort out of the sandy blond-haired kunoichi clad in a purple blouse and a dark blue skirt.

"Kami damn it I told you before this is not fucking make-up it's fucking war paint!" Kankuro shouted aloud as he did his best to stop himself from trying to slug the blond right in his face.

"You look like crap" said Gaara who was standing between his siblings as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Heh… I had a rough day… love the new clothes by the way"

"Thank you for your compliment" said Gaara who was in fact wearing a new reddish-brownish long-sleeved overalls that had an uptight collar.

"So…" started Naruto as he gripped his still unsheathed tanto which by now was already crusted with the blood of those he had killed through his rampage along the forests of Hi no Kuni. "Are you three going against me as well?"

Temari placed her hands on her waist "Were not really here to fight… well at least not all of us… since Kankuro here is still sore after losing so easily to you" she said as she eyed an obviously seething Kankuro.

"Then why are you here? I don't really have all day."

Gaara took a step forward "I am here to offer you a place in Suna"

Naruto's eyes actually widened in surprise from underneath his mask "What?"

"I said you can come to Suna, I heard of what has occurred and figured that you would need a place to hide yourself from Konoha."

"Why?"

"Because we're friends…" was the simple and honest reply of Gaara that honestly left Naruto dumbfounded. "And as you said… us jinchuuriki have to look out for each other."

"Sorry but no…" replied Naruto shocking the siblings from Suna.

"Why?" asked Gaara.

"As you said us Jinchuurki need to look out for each other by not joining Suna I am looking out for you my friend."

"What do you mean?" asked Kankuro somewhat demanding the blond to explain why he easily denied their brother's invitation.

"The moment Konoha finds out that I am hiding in Suna they will immediately declare war on your nation since your country has already been weakened because of the failed invasion… if Konoha were to attack… well you know what would happen…"

The red-haired jinchuuriki closed his eyes "I see… very well… I am sorry for not being help you."

"It's the thought that counts Gaara"

"Sorry Gaara but… I know where I need to go…"

"To Orochimaru?"

Naruto shook his head "No… there is somewhere else I need to be…" he said as two exact replica of him appeared beside him. "Sorry about this but I have to make it at least look convincing so Konoha wouldn't have thought that you guys just let me pass" he added as the two rather roughed out clones flashed and reappeared behind Temari and Kankuro.

"Wha-" was the only words that left Temari's mouth as the clone chopped her in the neck knocking her out before placing her gently in the ground and taking out a kunai slashing at her unconscious form in order to make it look more believable .

Kankuro on the other hand was down on the ground in a fetal position protecting himself as the clone designated to him stomped down on him quite happily "Oi I never agreed to this."

"Buck up make-up boy" said the clone.

"Sorry about… my clones seem to hate Kankuro for some reason… then again it might be my sub-consciousness acting up…"

"I see… although I must warn you that this should be the last time you hurt my siblings" Gaara warned as the sand leaked out from the gourd in his back in a rather threatening manner.

"I promise not to hurt Temari-chan ever again…"

Gaara just stared at him blankly with impassive green eyes.

"...and Kankuro" he added prompting the red-head to nod in response.

"Then I hope to see you again someday my friend…" said Gaara as he closed his eyes.

Naruto took one last glance at Gaara before kicking off the ground, bolting towards the Suna-nin. However as he passed by the Suna-nin the killer whispered his own words of parting for the once insane jinchuuriki now turned friend. "For your sake hope that you never see me again Gaara…" he said as his hands moved quickly enough to chop Gaara in the neck before his sand could react. "Goodbye"

**-Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer Interlude-**

There was once a proverb that foretold the accumulation of consequences because of nothing but a simple nail, one simple and insignificant nail that lead to an entire kingdom losing a war, drastically changing the shape of the future.

However despite this proverbial nail which screws with the very fabric of space and time, along with concepts such as fate and destiny, there are some events, which no matter what, were just meant to happen.

**-Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer Interlude End-**

**Valley of the End**

**Play Two Steps From Hell- Immortal**

The masked shinobi channelled what little of his chakra left to his legs as he shot off the ground, landing on top of the river, before reaching the other side of the large valley. "Almost there" he said as he on the head of the statue of one Uchiha Madara and took one step towards the border of Oto before coming to an abrupt halt as he sensed a few presences nearby, one of which just landed on directly behind him.

He could hear it, the loud thud that came from someone landing on top of the head of the other statue, the statue of the Shodaime of Konoha, Senjua Harashima.

"Why Naruto?" the familiar voice of his pursuer asked in toned mixed with anger and confusion.

"Why what Uchiha?" Naruto replied as he turned towards the raven haired Uchiha standing in front of him. The last Uchiha stood tall wearing his new chuunin vest on top of the same black clothes he wore from the exams.

"Why did you kill Yakumo?!" Sasuke shouted as he activated his doujutsu while glaring at the Uzumaki.

Naruto froze on the spot while his eyes turned unnaturally blue with a ring of magenta before he glared back at the Uchiha.

"What…. Did you say?" Naruto asked voice eerily cold, anger barely restrained as he gripped his tanto tighter in hand.

"You killed her!" yelled Sasuke as he fired made a few quickly did a few hand seals before firing a large ball of flame at the blond.

Naruto didn't reply no he was too pissed to reply, instead his eyes flashed an unearthly blue as he stared at the fireball and found one line going down the middle of the ball of flaming death. Gripping the handle of his tanto the blond carefully coated his blade with Fuuton Chakra extending the reach of the blade to the point that it looked like an actual Katana before using it to slash the jutsu right in the middle cleaving it in half as the two parts of the great fire ball now sailed harmlessly pass the Jinchuuriki.

It was then that other members of what looked like the ravenette's team dropped by beside him, bearing familiar faces of a few foes he already defeated in the past along with two other that for a lack of a better term he had no problem with.

"Are you going to Orochimaru?" asked Shikamaru.

"What if I say yes?"

"I'm sorry but we can't allow that… the Godaime Hokage has already decreed that you are to be captured and brought back to Konoha"

The masked shinobi tilted his head to the side. "Because I killed Yakumo?"

"No because it's orders…"

"I see…" the blond said as he gave them one cold glance before turning around, as much as he wanted to run over the river and rip the Uchiha's throat out of his body for blaming him Yakumo's murder, he just didn't have chakra to waste for these bunch.

"If you want to go after me then fine, but I'll tell you this… the moment you guys go after me I will not hesitate to kill you." he warned as he started walking away.

"What are you just going to run away!" shouted Sasuke.

"You fucking murderer, how can you kill your friend!" yelled Kiba.

Neji on the other hand just had his** Byakugan** activated as he readied himself for the blond's response from the provocations of the Inuzuka and Uchiha. He was no idiot and knew that provoking the blond could result in two things, him ignoring them, or him snapping at them. Personally he was preparing for the latter.

Choji and Shikamaru on the other hand were just looking at the blond but by the looks of things they were both ready to spring into action when needed.

The blond continued to ignore them as he walked away.

"Come back here you monster!"

For the second time in a matter of seconds Naruto froze as various memories filled his mind.

"_You demon brat!"_

"_You monster you killed my husband!"_

"_She was monster just like you"_

That very second something snapped within the killer mind, pushing him in the brink of hate and anger. Yes he could simply leave since he was confident he could outrun the group even with his less than one hundred percent self but the Uchiha just had to cross the line.

Naruto roared out in maddening laughter that sent chills down the Konoha-nin's spine as he quickly turned around and glared at the group from underneath his ever smiling mask "You could say I killed her" he said as he looked at Sasuke in a condescending manner not like that the teen could see under his mask.

If they wanted to fight him then he'd gladly play with them and before leaving. "Much like how your brother killed off your entire clan."

Before Shikamaru could even say "Don't fall for it Sasuke" the ravenette was already running head first over the river towards the clearly superior albeit probably tired and injured ninja.

Sasuke pulled out a Kunai and tossed it at Naruto to which the blond responded by easily blocking the metallic projectile aside with his tanto before stepping aside to evade a punch aimed for his head by the Chuunin.

The blond Uzumaki then took one step towards the Uchiha before lashing out his elbow hitting the teen right in the chest, he then jumped as the boy staggered back from the blow and attempted to finish him off by kicking him in the head.

However Naruto stopped the kick mid blow and twirl his body around too avoid two ferocious human sized spinning bullets that attempted to crash upon his already wounded body. He was then forced to cross his arms over his chest as a gigantic fist impacted upon his body courtesy of Choji which sent him crashing towards a smirking Hyuuga who was in his **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)** stance.

"You are within the range of my divination"

"Shit" the blond though as he resealed his tanto before quickly going through some hand seals "**Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**" he yelled out as he shot forward a blast of wind the smashed against the Hyuuga abruptly ending any of his plans of perform his clan's jutsu.

With what little he had left the teen fired off another **Daitoppa** this time allowing the pressure of the attack to propel his body towards the lake that formed beneath the valley.

Channeling chakra in his feet the masked teen stood on top of the body of water unmoving as he stared at the descending figures of the other teens that decided to capture him.

"**Katon: Karyu Dai Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Great Flame Bullet)**" yelled Sasuke as her released multiple gigantic dragons made of fire from his mouth all of which soared towards Naruto.

"Tsk" the masked teen clicked his tongue as he was forced to use **Senso **to flash around and evade the dragons but what Naruto didn't take into account was the dragons clashing against the cold surface of the lake creating a warm blanket of steam to cover the entire area.

Naruto frowned from underneath his mask as he narrowly evaded both Kiba and Akamaru drilling through the steamy air once more in an attempt to obviously incapacitate him.

Taking a few steps back the teen began going through some hand seals in an attempt to use one of his **Futon Jutsu** to blow away the steam only to stop half way through as the Hyuuga shot out of the steam eyes a blazing as he threw several quick and precise pokes that closed off quite a few tenketsu points on the teens right shoulder rendering it useless.

Gritting his teeth the teen twisted his body and managed to knee the Hyuuga in the stomach, planting his remaining foot firmly on the water's surface Naruto extended his leg to a kick the drilled crashed against Neji stomach causing the Jyuuken user to cough out blood. "Fate decrees that you die today Hyuuga" said Naruto as he pulled his leg away while cocking his left hand back before trusting it towards the teen's chest in a knife hand.

However before he could kill the teen he found himself restrained by an unholy force. "**Kagemane No Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)** success" the masked killer heard from somewhere within the steam before he suddenly found himself flying as a result of getting hit by a huge ball of human flesh that came out of nowhere, blindsiding the blond. "**Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank)**"

Naruto heard as he crashed against the surface of the lake and was sent rolling around on it before finally sinking underneath the cold water.

Damn Akamichi's and their ridiculously painful jutsu.

Closing his eyes the teen ignored as the cold water seeped through his wounds making them both sting before numbing. "They're highly organized… they are working well together despite not normally being in the same team…" Naruto opened his eyes as he looked up towards the bright surface taking note of several footsteps. "Shikamaru…" he whispered as he recalled getting caught by that damned Shadow Jutsu.

That explained a lot.

The explained why they were putting up decent fight.

Nara I.Q. is never really something to be trifled with.

Closing his eyes the teen estimated that he had little to less than twenty percent of his chakra left. "Still enough…" whispered the teen as he created a shadow clone who grabbed him and tossed him up towards the surface with all its strength before dispelling while he went through some one handed hand seals.

Shooting out of the lake and into the air the teen watched the shock faces of the group as he took in a deep breath. **"Katon: Kitsune Dai Hidama (Fire Release: Fox Giant Ball of Fire)" **the teen whispered as a he exhaled a large ball of fire in the shape of fox.

Eyes flashing red the Uchiha reacted before his fellow Konoha-nin by quickly firing off an equally large ball of fire towards the blond's own. **"Katon: Gokakyūu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fire Ball)"**

The two jutsu's clashed creating what looked like a small sun amidst the valley before it exploded creating a great shockwave that easily blew away both the warm steam and some of the genin who was caught off guard aka Kiba and Chouji. "Waaaahhh/Woooohhh" shouted the two as they rolled around the surface of the lake.

Shikamaru turned his head towards his best friend "Choji! Are you alrigh-" he tried to ask only for his eyes to widen as he felt pain in his mid-section. "Wha-" he said in shock as he looked down and found knife hand trusted in his stomach courtesy of the masked blond. "This is nothing personal Shikamaru… but I can't have you coming up with anymore strategies…"

"Tsk… troublesome as always…. Naruto…" said the Nara as blood dripped out of his mouth before his body crumpled down and fell face first towards the lake.

"When the brain falls… the rest of the body will follow…" whispered Naruto as he turned around and found an enraged Chouji running towards him with reckless abandon, behind the big boned teen were none other than Kiba with Akamaru, a slightly limping Neji, and furious Sasuke.

Channeling chakra to his legs and arms the killer steadied himself as Choji roared out ""**Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank)**" before transforming once more into a large ball of flesh that rolled towards the blond.

Smirking from underneath his mask the teen extended his left hand to the side as a small sphere of pure chakra formed around it. At the sight of the orb Kiba immediately shouted for Chouji to stop but by then it was too late.

The Cold blue eyes of the killer locked against the large body of its target as he trusted the sphere towards the Akamichi. "**Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)**"

A spiralling sphere of pure compressed chakra vs the rotating mass of flesh.

The winner was obvious.

Naruto stood left hand extended towards the large frame of Choji until the boy seized rolling as the large body of the Akamichi suddenly deflated reviling Choji whose shirt was torn off with a large spiral mark on his chest, his eyes were rolled to the back of his head, mouth hanging wide open, unconscious or worse dead.

"Two down" the killer said impassively as he tossed the limp body of the Akamichi away before taking a few steps back before ducking to avoid a few punches from Kiba along with an overhead kick from Sasuke. The masked teen's left hand then grabbed on to the Uchiha's leg before tossing him towards the incoming Neji.

"Is this the best you've got? I'm bleeding all over my body, my legs are killing me, my right arm is mostly useless thanks to the Hyuuga, and I'm running on less than ¼ of my tanks and I'm still kicking your collective asses" laughed out Naruto as Kiba and his clone courtesy of Akamaru began engaging him in a taijutsu battle

"Shut up!" shouted Kiba as he threw several which the blond easily evaded. "Your Taijutsu sucks Kiba… you call yourself the heir to the Inuzuka clan when you can't even throw a decent punch… hell your sister probably throws a better punch than you.. why she isn't the heiress I don't know." taunted the masked teen as he gladly countered one of the Inuzuka's overextended punched with one of his own hitting Kiba right in the face busting up both his lip and nose.

"That's how you throw a punch!" yelled Naruto as he twirled around and kicked the other Kiba right in the mid-section prompting it to be surrounded in a poof of smoke revealing itself to be none other than Akamaru.

He then twisted his body and kicked the small dog right at its owner, smashing its small white body against the teen's stomach making him lurch forward in pain. The blond then followed up his assault by kneeing Kiba right in the face forcing his body to slack back. "Then again what could I expect from a clan of dog humpers…" he said as he punched Kiba right in the chest, sending the teen and his pet crashing back towards the statue of the Shodaime Hokage.

"So whose turn is it? I really don't have all day here…" Naruto said as he looked at a heavily breathing Neji along with a relatively exhausted looking Sasuke. "Wait don't tell me you two are tired?" he asked trying hide the fact that he was probably in a worse shape than the two of them.

"Shut up…. You shall lose here today…" said Neji as he kept himself in his clan's taijutsu stance.

"Hn" said Sasuke as he produced ten shurikens out of his pockets before tossing all of them towards the blue-eyed shinobi.

"**Futon: Daitoppa**" yelled Naruto as he blew out another wave of highly pressurized wind to blow away the incoming ninja stars before he channeled chakra to his legs and bolted towards the two shinobi of Konoha. He then created a single **Kage Bunshin** and ordered it to deal with Sasuke while he finishes off the Hyuuga.

"I really hope you put up a better fight this time Hyuuga…" Naruto said as he threw a low kick which was skillfully evaded by the Hyuuga before countering by suddenly lashing out his extended middle and index fingers in an attempt to close off a few of the blond's tenkentsu.

"Tsk" Naruto clicked his tongue once more as two of the Hyuuga's hits connected closing off two points near his stomach. Damn fatigue was already catching up to him, he was already feeling sluggish.

"I learn from my defeats…" said Neji as he trusted his left hand palm first towards the blond's chest. Much to the Hyuuga's surprise though the Uzumaki simply slapped his hand away before countering by punching the Hyuuga in the face.

"No you didn't if you did you would have used some ninjutsu… but alas still the same tricks… you Hyuuga's really are one trick ponies… much like dog boy over there…" Naruto said as he tilted his head towards Kiba. He then swayed his upper body back to avoid another attempt to close off his tenkatsu. "Predictable" he said as he looked at the Hyuuga's extended arm, with precise timing the masked shinobi smashed the arm in between his knee and elbow.

The loud sound of bone snapping which was soon accompanied by the anguished cries of the Hyuuga… For some bizarre reason they were music to his ears. "Now that I think about it… almost all of a Hyuuga's Taijutsu is dependent on their hands… Hey Neji can you tell me how you're going to beat me with one good hand?"

Neji didn't reply instead the so called prodigy of the clan let out a loud roar before charging towards the blond palm facing the teen's heart with reckless abandon much like Chouji did a few minutes ago, and much like the Akamichi the Hyuuga followed the same fate.

The Uzumaki allowed the Hyuuga's open palm to almost hit his heart to give me the feeling of false hope before he once more slapped the Hyuuga's hand away. "Too bad" whispered Naruto as he trusted a knife hand over the white eye'd teen's shoulder piercing through it and eliciting another yell of pain. The blond then tripped the Hyuuga off balance before elbowing him in the cheek before lashing out his entire arm resulting in a punch straight to the face of Neji causing the teen to collapse in the force of the blow.

That was the end of Neji for that fight, if it could even be called one.

"One to go…" he said as he looked at Sasuke who was busily fighting his clone. "Now what to do… with this one… what to do…" he said as he tried to think of a way to play with the Uchiha before he dispatches the chuunin while also trying to get his second breath.

Well at least tried to if not for him suddenly finding himself using **Senso **to evade a large white paw that tried to smash against his body.

"Kami damn it!" cursed Naruto as he reappeared a few metres away from the beast that tried to maw him down. A large two headed dog that looked much like Akamaru, a pissed version of Akamaru is he may add.

"Oh the mutt well this is a surprise… a bigger dog…" whispered Naruto as he was forced to use **Senso (Flash Run)** again to disappear in a burst of speed so he could avoid the charge of the mad beast.

The moment Naruto appeared far from the enraged beast he immediately found himself cringing in pain, the need to suddenly scream out or sit down and grab his legs became apparent to him, he didn't need to be genius to figure out that his legs have reached its limits, at most he could probably afford one or two more before his muscles are literally torn to shreds, such is the price for overusing a technique that he hasn't fully mastered.

The beast roared out once more opening boat of its salivating mouths as glared at Naruto, apparently ready to bite his head off.

The message was clear.

Kiba wanted to kill him.

If so he was glad to comply, Naruto extended his right hand to his side and created another ball of Chakra, he probably had only one or two of these babies left but he needed at least one to take down this mutt.

"Wanna play ball boy?" asked the teen as the spiralling sphere grew until it was at least the size of a human body.

The dog-wolf thing didn't reply but instead jumped into the air and twisted it's body forming a familiar technique albeit a gigantic amped up version of the **Gatsuga (Fang Passing Fant).**

"This is going to hurt like hell" The killer said as he waited the last second until the beast was about to crash against him before using **Senso (Flash Run) **reappearing beside the enraged beast with a large ball of chakra in hand. "**Oodama Rasengan (Big Ball Spiralling Sphere)**" he yelled as he smashed the large sphere right at the beast's body. The sheer force of the blond's own technique forced the beast to stop its rotation as well as dispelling the gigantic transformation separating both Kiba and Akamaru who both fell beneath the lake.

"New look… same tricks… try next time boy…" said as he watched Kiba and Akamaru's bodies float face up in the water before receiving the memories from his now dispelled clone. The masked shinobi snorted as he turned his head towards the last remaining conscious person aside from him in the valley.

"Well coloured me surprised… never thought you could defeat one of my clones… Good job Sasuke… Now it's only you and me Sasuke… so mind repeating what you called me earlier?"

"I called you a murderer you traitor! How can you do that? How can you do that to Yakumo!" the ravenette declared as he charged towards the tired blond.

"I find it funny that you call me a traitor…" said Naruto as he placed most of his attention evading the teen's punches and kicks, seriously haven't they learned that against him in terms of taijutsu all of them were moot.

Shaking his head the teen made use of one of the Uchiha's openings and promptly stomped on the boy's foot "First of all Sasuke, I'm sure that if someone were to offer to give you the power to kill your brother you'd leave Konoha in a heartbeat…" he said as he tried punching the Uchiha only for the teen to suddenly back away and evaded the attack before pulling out a single Kunai with an explosion tag that he threw towards the Killer.

Naruto just smirked as he caught the Kunai with his left hand before quickly detaching the Explosive tag and tossing it far away behind him.

***Boom***

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Sasuke as he started throwing Shurikens at the blond. Naruto just responded by twirling the kunai he grabbed from Sasuke in hand before using it to block the incoming barrage of Shurikens.

"I'm saying that you call me a traitor but… you yourself have a good likely hood of betraying Konoha… probably to join Orochimaru… Hell the snake probably tried to do that but he failed." Replied Naruto as he held the Kunai in reverse grip before kicking off the surface of the lake and charging towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha took out a Kunai -his own Kunai, before charging towards the blond meeting him half way through. The sound of steel meeting steel echoed in the area as the two clashed their respective blades in such a force that sparks were flying out of them.

"I'll admit that I'll do everything I can to get strong…" said sasuke as he felt himself getting pushed back. "But I've never thought about leaving Konoha. Why would I leave? I have everything I need! A good teacher in Kakashi, a whole clan vault filled with scroll filled of thousands of Jutsus. Why the hell would I leave?"

"Because despite all that…" Naruto increased his gripped on the Kunai and overpowered Sasuke's blow stunning the teen for a moment and allowing the blond to land a kick right in the Uchiha's stomach pushing the teen back. "You're still weak…" the masked Shinobi tossed the Kunai at Sasuke forcing the teen to block the blow, distracting him from the sudden charge of the blond.

"Dynamic Entry!" yelled the blond as his foot connected on the Uchiha's face. He then proceeded to kick off the teen's face, flipping through the air and landing a few metres away from the Uchiha.

"Oh and about being called a murdered… we're shinobi Sasuke… we all live to murder…" he said , his tone filled with condescension "Hell you live so that you could kill Itachi-san in the future…"he added as he ignored the fierce glare coming from the Uchiha.

"But then again since were all murderers… then wouldn't that make your brother one of the best shinobis of all times? Since he did kill each and every member of your clan like they were insignificant insects which they probably were…" he smirked from beneath his mask as he saw Sasuke fire out another large fire ball from a distance.

Going through a few hand seals the blond shinobi fired off his own fire ball, one which dwarfed the Uchiha's easily engulfing it within it before it went soaring towards the Uchiha who barely evaded it in time.

"Damn you really need a lot of work if you want to kill Itachi… hell I'm closer at killing him as I am right now." He said as he back flipped through the air a few times to evade several Kunai's courtesy of the newly promoted Uchiha.

"And lastly… " He glared at Sasuke as he activated his own doujutsu for just one second giving the Uchiha the feeling that someone was staring into his very existence, staring at his own fragility. "You have no right to say her name… never ever say her name again… Konoha scum…" declared the blond as he ran towards the Uchiha while ignoring the obvious pain he felt in his legs.

The teen then threw a knife hand trust using his left hand attempting to stab the Uchiha right in the chest only for Sasuke to turn towards the left of the masked teen's attack and throw his own punch which landed on the teen's mask.

Naruto flinched in pain as he suddenly found himself on the defensive from an assault coming from the Uchiha; Punch, kick, chop, thrust, stomp, and even a head butt, the ravenette was letting out a battle cry as he kept on his attack.

The blue-eyed killer growled underneath his mask as he tried to throw in his specialized counterattacks only for the teen to evade most of them.

Damn, his body felt heavy… really heavy… it was as if he was moving in water.

He should have already knocked out the Uchiha by now….

Raising his right hand Naruto blocked a kick from Sasuke which sent him skidding back through on top of the lake. "Why aren't you using your tanto?" asked the Uchiha as he charged at Naruto once more.

"I don't need to use my Tanto against you…."Naruto said as he threw a jab as faint misleading the Uchiha so that could smash his knee on the teen's ribs forcing the ravenette to back away "My hands and legs are enough… or haven't you noticed me taking down all of your team mates?"

Naruto took a deep breath as he tried to think of something, just to delay the Uchiha for a moment so his wounds could heal for a moment "Oh and did I tell you that I met your brother during my last mission?"

Sasuke's eyes widened "What?"

"Told me he was looking for me… that he needed me to come with him… I told him to fuck off… We even fought… before he ran away" the teen snickered "Not even one word about his dear brother Sasuke."

"You're lying! If you met him then how are you alive? You may be strong but I know that he can kill you!"

"Nope I pretty much caught his partner off guard and killed him, would have also offed your brother and stole away your whole reason for living if Jiraiya came earlier. I would have loved to kill Itachi just for shit and giggles."

Oh the scowl on the Uchiha's face was priceless.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You still didn't answer. Why did you kill Yakumo, why are you leaving Konoha, why are you going as far to attack us! Aren't we your friends? Your allies?"

"No… you aren't my only attachment to Konoha died with Yakumo… Kiba and Neji they are my enemies, Shikamaru and Choji are merely acquaintances… and you Sasuke… I hate you…"

Sasuke's eyes widened once more "Why, aren't we team mates? I considered you a rival"

Naruto chuckled "A one sided rivalry… to me you were nothing more than an irritation. The only reason I even tried to teach you anything or work with you was because Yakumo convinced me to."

'This is probably good enough' Naruto thought as he finally got his second breath. "You know why I really hate you Sasuke spent most of your time scowling and being an emo… thinking that you have had it worse your whole life… then you just had to think you were a god sent blessing to the world just because of your blood line"

Naruto kicked off and charged at Sasuke catching the teen off guard and successfully landing a cross chop over the teen's body. "Tell me Sasuke… have you ever starved to the point where you were basically dead?" He kicked tried to kick the ravenette in the chest only for him to be blocked by the ravenette who crossed his arms over his chest the last second.

"Have you ever started to the point that you actually ate poisoned food people gave you?"the blond pulled his fist back and threw a strong punch that clashed against Sasuke's guard pushing the teen further away.

"Have you ever been beaten by a mob on a regular basis because of some half assed prejudiced based upon an event that you have no control over?" The Uchiha took out a Kunai and tried to use to stab the blond's liver. Emphasis on tried as the masked shinobi quickly slapped it from the teen's hand.

"Did you ever have to go through having each and every teacher in the academy sabotage your training purposely because they wanted nothing more than to watch you fail?" asked Naruto as he swung his left knife hand horizontally aiming for the Uchiha's chest as he made sure to coat his arm with wind chakra "**Nibun (Bisection)**"

However due to a stroke of luck the Uchiha saw the attack coming and jumped back leaving him with only a small slash across his chest that tore through his new Chuunin vest.

Naruto went through his pocket and pulled out two Kunia's with explosive tags before throwing them towards the Uchiha. "Have you ever been tortured alive…. Electrocuted directly in your nerves…. Begging for them to stop only for them to laugh at you in return…"

Sasuke went through some hand seals and fired a ball of fire that engulfed both Kunai's however the tags still exploded causing a giant conflagration to cover a good part of the lake.

The lake was on fire.

The Uzumaki didn't know how that was possible but before he could even ponder about it he found Sasuke rushing towards him kunai in hand. With impeccable timing the teen grabbed Sasuke's wrist and forced him to drop the Kunai before kneeing the teen right in the stomach making him cough out in pain. "Have you ever found one person in the world who you would love… only for her to suddenly die in front of your very eyes because some stuck up prick!" yelled Naruto as he punched Sasuke in the cheek before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt then holding him up in the air.

"Now tell me Sasuke! Which one of us had the harder life?"

"I-i… I don't know…"

Naruto sighed as he tossed Sasuke away. "You don't you understand… I guess theres no point in continuing… I've already wasted enough time… The hunter nins and the rest of those Kami damn anbus is probably fast approaching." The blond extended his left hand to his side.

"Sasuke… I am going to kill you… because I hate you… I hate you like you hate your brother... You don't understand my hate… someone like you can't possibly understand it…." He said as Sasuke slowly stood up.

Naruto started laughing madly once more "Sasuke… your hate only one person… you hate your brother…"He smirked maliciously underneath his mask. "My hate stems for an entire village… I hate all of Konoha… I hate it for what it did to me… and what it did to her…" he glared at Sasuke from underneath his mask. "You embody what I hate about Konoha…" he proclaimed as a sphere of chakra formed in his left hand, probably the last one he could pull off for the rest of the day.

Sasuke's mind was in a blur from the beating he received as well as the words of his former team mate, the hate, the anger, the rage, is this who he could have become if he allowed his hate for Itachi to take over him? With his red eye's the teen spotted the sphere forming on the blond's hand.

Seeing the sphere the ravenette's survival instincts instantly kicked in before he even knew it he already started the hand seals necessary for his strongest jutsu. A few seconds later his right hand was coated in blue lightning accompanied by the sounds of chirping birds.

The two stared at each other for a moment as they held their respective jutsu's in hand. A moment of silence at the two of them just stood silently awaiting the other to make the first move.

The wind blew a gently breeze.

The two shinobi kicked off their respective spots and ran towards each other. Ironically enough the blond was standing in front of the statue of Madara while Sasuke was standing in front of the statue of Hashirama.

"**Rasengan! (Spiralling Sphere)"**

"**Chidori! (One Thousand Birds)"**

However before the two could even clash their respective jutsus Naruto suddenly stopped mid-charge before his **Rasengan** slowly dispelled itself. "What the hell?" he asked in shock only to notice a single long thread of darkness connecting with his shadow.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu** success" coughed out Shikamaru, blood flowing down his mouth as he held on to his still bleeding stomach. "Now Sasuke!" the teen coughed out.

"He pretended to get knocked out." the blond said in horrifying realization as the he heard the sounds of a thousand chirping birds.

"**Chidori!" **yelled Sasuke as hislightning encased right hand pierced through the disabled blond's chest. "This is for killing Yakumo…" he said as tears fell from his eyes who by now were slowly shifting from their three tomoe form to one reminiscent of that of a pinwheel. "But also… I'm sorry… sorry for everything…"

"I lost?" thought Naruto as he felt the taste of iron shoot out of his mouth. The taste of blood, his blood. "No I can't lose here… not yet…" the teen opened his mouth and coughed out blood "Ei-nee… help… help me…" he called out, not getting a response in return from his tenant.

He felt tired, his chakra was exhausted, his wounds hurt, his chest was burning, and his body was in pain. Was this how it felt like? Was this how she felt like when she died?

"Ya-ku-mo…" whispered Naruto as his vision wavered, perhaps if he gave in and embraced the liberating hands of death then he would see her soon.

That didn't sound like a bad idea.

The blond slowly closed his already heavy eyes, his body slowly limping as it lost life.

"Sayonara Naruto…" said the Uchiha as he began pulling his lightning encased hand out of the teen's body only to stop half way through when what he thought was the blond's already lifeless right hand lashed towards his wrist holding his left arm in place. "But I can't die yet… not until after I kill all of them…" he whispered as he looked the Uchiha right in the eye.

"Fuck you Sasuke…" the already paling Naruto spat out in rage as his free hand moved towards the shocked chuunin's face "I don't accept your apology… You won't be the one to kill me… I won't die… not yet!" he added as his free hand found itself right in front of the Uchiha's left eye.

In a span of a few seconds a number of things happened.

First, with all of his remaining strength the blond's free hand plucked out Sasuke's left eye much to Shikamaru and Sasuke's horror.

Second, Sasuke suddenly screaming in pain, as he forcefully pulled his Chidori out of Naruto's grasp creating a bigger hole upon the former Konoha-nin's chest.

Third was Naruto laughing at the group –not that anyone but Shikamaru heard him, as he closed his eyes underneath his mask whilst crushing the Uchiha's eyes in his hand before finally falling down on the lake, his body immediately taken down stream by the currents into the unknown.

And just like that he was gone.

**-Satsujin: Birth of the Killer-**

**Unknown Location**

A pair of cerulean blue eyes slowly opened, giving the injured and dying boy the view of a scene he has once witnessed long ago.

The view of absolute darkness whose presence embraced his body enveloping it in its own unique warmth as his floated within the abyss.

And then like encore of the past from within the darkness of death he saw it once more, this time it was not a glimpse of it but rather he saw it in its entirety.

Long ago he did not know what it was, but it was different now. His trusted tenant Eiko told him what it was called…. Akasha the Root… the location of the Akashic Records, the Swirl of the Root, the source of all events and phenomena in the universe.

A place existing beyond the confined of time, here all of the possibilities and events of past, present, and future, are stored along with the souls of every being who had welcomed death.

Many have tried to reach this plane of existence hoping to take but a small glance upon the library of all events only to find themselves failing at each and every try but now he, a no one, just one insignificant life along all others has made his way to this very same place twice in his life.

By now he could understand it, before he could not put it to words because he lacked knowledge, before he felt that trying to put it into words would be an insult to its great existence but now he knew the perfect word to describe everything his blue eyes saw.

It was everything in the world but in essence it was still nothing…

A great nothingness.

The Void.

Once more he stared in the great abyss which contained every last detail about every single thing that occurred in the world and again he felt as if it looked backed at him.

Like that time long ago he reached out, arms in pain and limp as he attempted to touch it, to hold it in the palms of his very hands.

This time there was no tug that forced him away, no need for tears to be shed because it did not leave his sight.

And so he reached out, his hands finally reaching it.

For the first time in his life, the teen reached the void and formed a bond with this great nothingness.

**-Satsujin: Birth of the Killer-**

**Somewhere near Takigakure**

The Root Anbu Sai carefully kicked off from tree to tree perched aside the rivers where he tracked down the fallen body Uzumaki. If he was allowed to show any emotions then he would probably be frowning because of the Uchiha's actions. Danzo-sama ordered for the Jinchuuriki to be captured alive thrusting a lightning covered fist to the boy's chest bijuu container or not would be considered a death blow. He'd be lucky to find the blond alive, and even luckier if the seal has not been broken yet and released the great Kyuubi upon the lands. If so he must contact Danzo-sama immediately so they can contain it less another nation take it from them.

The pale teen kept silent in thought before suddenly being snapped out of it as he spotted a mop of blond hair from the side of his vision floating down the river "Target found"

The ink user was about to jump down and retrieve the boy's body only to forcibly stop himself from doing so when the sight of a large muscular man with raven black hair that covered one of his eyes, wearing a sleeveless black vest along with gray pants, suddenly appeared and walked towards the blond.

He didn't know where the man came from but the next thing he knew the man was already standing over the unconscious body of the killer.

"That's…" Sai thought as he recalled seeing the man's face in the Bingo Book.

The man spent a few seconds scanning the blond's unconscious form before he knelt, picked the boy up and slung him over his shoulders.

Sai immediately pulled out a scroll and his ink brush only to freeze in spot when the man suddenly glared towards his direction. He gulped, a cold sweat falling down his brow. He has never felt that much of a killing intent and presence in his whole life. He was sure that the moment he attacked he was going to be crushed.

Doing the obviously logical option the root operative did not dare stop the man as he left with his target in tow.

"This is not good." He had no other choice than to retreat, he just hoped Danzo-sama would understand. However he doubted that, Danzo-sama was definitely going to be pleased upon hearing this news.

Not when he learns that the Kyuubi Jinchuurki was in the hands of the S-Rank Nin the **Akai Kishin (Red Fierce God). **Sai took one last long look at his target and the large man's retreating figure before vanishing in a swirl of ink.

**-Satsujin Birth of the Killer END-**

**EN1: **There we go the end of the first arc of Satsujin I hope you guys enjoyed it cause from here on its going to be mostly original lol, it's time for Narutoverse version of a certain clan, a certain vampire, a certain curry loving girl, a certain… you get the drill. It's Nasuverse's time to take stage! Hell the chapter ended with one character from that verse appearing and rescuing Naruto. So In the immortal words of the Cool aid man…. OH YEAH!

**EN2: Naruto vs Naruto Retrieval Team**: In spite of the Nail lol… The only reason Naruto lost and had a really hard time against the group was due to exhaustion, if you reread the chapter prior to this you'd see that he only had a few hours of rest in between him leaving Jiraiya and Tsunade to him having to leave Konoha by ways of steam rolling through a bunch of Root Anbu, remember the distance between Konoha and Oto is quite huge in fact the ones who took Sasuke, the sound four had to stop and rest for a while. That and he got cocky… really cocky… hell if he didn't deem Kabuto to be worthy for him to use his Magan against then why the heck would he use it against a bunch of gennin lol.

**EN3: Naruto killing off the Root Anbus and his overall strength: **I consider them fodder at this point, actually during this whole first arc no one aside from a handful could prove to be a challenge for Naruto. However his real challenges the people who will place him in dire straits are going to be Tobi (Intagibility hax), Pain (Shinra Tensei), and a bunch of baddies from Nasuverse that would literally make Naruto shit bricks that moment he has to fight them. Though I really am excited to move to shippuuden at one point that damned Naruto versus Hidan battle just excites me every time I think about it lol. Showing an immortal what it means to truly die… uggh shame it's a bit farther away.

**EN4: Naruto and Gaara: **The only real reason why Naruto didn't kill that group was because he considers Gaara and other Bijuu's who had a horrible life like him as friends and allies.

**EN5: Eiko/Kurama: **What could have happened to her that prevented her from helping Naruto during his fight?

**EN6: Naruto:** In a sense Naruto died in this chapter.

**Thanks for Reading**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**If you guys have anything to say**

**Comments/Suggestions/Requests**

**Leave it right**

**Here**

**I**

**V**


End file.
